Amity Potter and the Death Note
by TentaiMahou98
Summary: Amity Potter stumbles upon a death note on her way to school and sets about changing her life for the better, how will Hogwarts deal with the new girl-who-lived. fem-harry death note. yeah this type story has been done quite a lot, but I decided I wanted to put my spin on it... INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1- little black book

**Hello! **

**This is a new story (well that's kind of obvious but I do not know what else to say here really...) **

**This will probably be updated once a month of so... so don't get your hopes up for quick updates because it probably won't happen unfortunately...**

**All reviews and criticism is welcome! XD**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Shinigami speech"_

* * *

Chapter 1- The little black book

The Dursley family who held residence at number 4 Privet drive, Surrey liked to think that they were extremely normal, thank you very much. But the Dursley's had a secret that they would be horrified if anyone else found out, this secret was a witch who didn't know she was a witch called Amity Caramel Potter. Miss Potter also held residence with the three Dursleys at Privet Drive however she was quite unwanted and whilst Dudley Dursley had two bedrooms all to his seven year old self, Amity Potter's room was the small space in the cupboard under the stairs. She didn't complain though, it wouldn't do her any good to complain about her treatment or the chores she had to do; she would just be shut in her cupboard until her Uncle let her out.

"You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Her Aunt called as she knocked on the door to the cupboard.

"Coming Aunt Petunia" She replied.

She picked up some of her (few) clothes from where she stored them folded neatly on a small shelf at the back of the cupboard. If she had been a boy she figured she'd be forced to wear Dudley's cast off's; as she wasn't a boy once every 6 months her aunt would take her to several charity shops and picked out anything that fit her in an under 30 pound budget. She wished her primary school had a set uniform but unfortunately they didn't and she was stuck wearing things that would fit right in with the 'Thrift shop' music video.

Today she put on one of the few things she actually liked to wear, it was a zip up, long, dark indigo coloured hoodie; with cat ears on the hood. She wore it over a long sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

She made her way out of the cupboard and Dudley rudely pushed her into the wall as he barged past on the way to the kitchen. She shrugged off her treatment unconcernedly, Dudley was always like that, food comes before anything else in his mind.

She walked into the kitchen and took her usual place at the table, unlike the others at the table she was not eating a full English breakfast she had a meagre round of toast. Not that she minded much, she was practically a vegetarian and didn't enjoy meat very much; she would eat it if her aunt put it on the plate though, otherwise her Uncle would say she was being ungrateful. She usually made sure she kept her eyes on her plate at meals however she stole a glance at her uncle when he snapped: "Comb your hair girl!", she answered with an obedient: "Yes Uncle Vernon" but inside she glared hatefully at the man, if you could call him that... 'Humans usually have a neck but I guess he compensates for it with that massive moustache' she thought scathingly. She didn't think there would ever be anyone she hated as much as her Uncle Vernon but it wasn't without provocation...

* * *

If someone walked into number 4 Privet Drive that day last year they would have seen a very strange sight; stood on a small stool in the kitchen in front of the stove was a little five year old girl, she was a lot smaller than many her age and had messy, tousled, ebony black hair that fell to just past her hips, it was currently tied into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her shiny, bright emerald eyes were fixed on a pan on the stove; her uncle Vernon insisted she make breakfast; to earn her keep so to speak, she didn't think she was cooking this bacon properly and put some more oil in, 'This is how you fry things isn't it?' she wondered as she looked curiously at the bacon swimming in bubbling oil and fat.

"Are you done yet Girl?" Her Uncle snapped from the living room, her Aunt was upstairs seeing to Dudley who had broken yet another ornament but had this time been unable to blame it on Amity.

"Umm... Not sure Uncle Vernon" She said back uncertainly.

"It better be done by the time the News is over Girl!" he shouted, the threat implied. She briefly wondered if her Aunt was aware he was making her do this but dismissed the thought, she had other things to worry about now.

She tried to lift the pan off the stove and onto he pan stand next to it, but it was much to heavy.

She screamed in agony as she dropped the pan and spilt burning oil and fat down her leg, alighting her trouser leg, she collapsed to the floor; still screaming, as her Aunt came running down the stairs.

Her Aunt screamed as entered the kitchen and she hurried to the sink and picked up the full bowel of water had left for the washing up and chucked it over her nieces leg.

Amity kept screaming as Aunt Petunia hurried over to her side screeching for her husband. "VERNON! VERNON!"

"What has she done now?!" Amity's uncle snapped as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Vernon we need to get her to the hospital! NOW!"

He looked at her bleeding and severely burnt leg and said "just put a bandage on it, its the girls own blasted fault anyway!"

"Vernon! this is serious! she'll need proper medical treatment!"

"It'll teach her not to mess up again" Vernon said savagely.

"Oh get out of my way!" Aunt Petunia snapped hurrying to the phone to call an ambulance.

"I will not pay for her medical bills!" Vernon snapped.

"I will then!" Petunia snapped as she dialled 999.

Dudley who had gone to look what all the commotion was squealed and ran back upstairs when he spotted his cousin barely conscious on the kitchen floor.

* * *

Her Aunt Petunia had gone with her in the ambulance and waited in the hospital as the Surgeons treated her leg.

She had been there when she had woken back up after her surgery and had hugged her as she had cried for over two hours. Amity was in the children's ward of the hospital for three weeks to make sure there was no nerve damage and Aunt Petunia visited her everyday. She had been left with a mass of ugly scar tissue across her left thigh, from the top of her thigh to her knee.

Amity was never allowed to cook since, her Aunt had made sure of that, her Aunt was the only one who was ever on her side and had been much nicer to her since the incident, Uncle Vernon was much worse than ever before though and to compensate for not cooking she did every other chore available, although her Aunt would do a lot of them if he wasn't in.

Once breakfast was finished, Aunt Petunia handed Amity and Dudley their packed lunches which they put into their backpacks and waved them off at the door.

Their school was just four blocks away from Number 4 so both of them walked to school every day. As usual Dudley shoved her to the ground as soon as they were around the corner and ran off ahead of her.

She stood back up and dusted off her clothes as if nothing had happened before carrying on walking, this was normal by now and she couldn't retaliate because her Uncle Vernon would just lock her in her cupboard for "insolence".

'If Uncle Vernon was taken out of the picture my life would be so much better...' she though wistfully, 'maybe one day Aunt Petunia will see sense and divorce him... if only I was so luc-'

She was broken from her musings as she spotted something very strange...

She stopped walking, there was a little black book falling from the sky, she could see its pages fluttering as it twisted and turned in the air. It hit the ground in the middle of the road with a dull, flat thud.

She looked both ways on the road and sprinted to pick it up before dashing back to the pavement.

Amity turned the book over in her hands, it appeared to be made of leather and it smelt quite old however all the blank pages were lined and crisp like newly printed notebooks. She noticed the cover had Death Note written on it in silver letters and there was some sort of instruction manual in several black pages at the front of the book. She didn't have time to read them now though she was going to be late for school, she looked around but there was no one else on the street and intrigued by the book she put it into her backpack and ran the rest of the way to school.

* * *

All through her first two lessons her thoughts were mainly on the black leather book in her bag that was just a little bit smaller than her A4 school books, her mind kept returning to how it had fallen from the sky and what was written in it that she had yet to discover. It was a great relief when break-time rolled around so she could go get a better look at the little black book.

She hurried out into the playground with her classmates and practically ran over to her usual spot on the playground, it was usually in the shade all throughout the day and so no one else wanted to spend any time their when there was a whole playground covered by sunshine.

Amity sat with her back leaning on the brick of the school building behind her, she used her worn backpack to hide what she was doing from view in case anyone looked over at her, she had this strange feeling that she should keep the black notebook a secret from everyone else.

She opened the pages and looked at the instructions on the inside of the front cover and quickly stifled a loud gasp.

'the human whose name is written in this note shall die'

'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people with the same name will not be affected'

'If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the name it will happen'

'If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack'

'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds'

And so on over many more pages.

'This must be some sort of sick joke...' Amity thought uncertainly, 'But what if it's not...' She studied the notebook intently, 'the only way to tell would be to test it... it seems to be too elaborate for a prank but... its not possible to kill someone just by writing their name in a book... its physically impossible...'

The bell tolled loudly through the school speaker system and she hurriedly shoved the notebook- Death Note she reminded herself- and ran back to the school doors.

* * *

At lunch she sat alone outside as usual, but unfortunately her peace wouldn't last.

One of the sixth years (named Jason Perking) took delight in tormenting 'the weird potter girl' from the year three class, and being the school bully no one else would help her. Being your typical bully he couldn't pass up on an opportunity such as this one where one of his favourite targets was by herself but in full view of all the other children to scare them as well.

He sauntered over with his usual swagger and saw that she was eating her lunch and staring off into space quite peacefully, well he couldn't let that carry on now could he?

He snatched her lunch box from her and held it above his head, "Missing something Potter?" he taunted.

"Give that back its mine!" she shouted, jumping to her feet.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he replied throwing the box to one of his friends, she ran after it, until the friend threw it to another friend and she was left playing some sort of sick piggy in the middle.

They all laughed at her and a lot of the students watching joined in laughing at her misfortune, she felt her eyes prickle with tears as she stood in the middle of the four of them as they threw her lunch box around.

She gritted her teeth as angry tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Aww... is the wittle third year all wupset cos of the big bad sixth years?" Jason said in his best baby voice.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she finally shouted at him.

He just laughed and tossed her lunch box on the floor by her bag, "Aww... we're soooo scared!" he smirked.

She glared viscously at him as everyone around them laughed.

* * *

After the crowd dispersed she sat back down by her bag and wiped her tears from her face angrily.

Struck by a sudden thought she pulled the Death Note form her bag and grabbed a ball point pen from her meagre supplies.

The pen was placed ready to write his name when she stopped herself, 'If it works this will make me a murderer... but there's no chance it will work anyway... maybe this is somebodies idea of a stress reliever...'

And so she carefully penned "Jason Perking" onto the first line of the first page of the notebook. Amity didn't bother writing anymore details or a time of death, 'There's no point it won't work anyway.'

She carefully placed the Note back into her bag along with her scratched and slightly battered lunch box.

Amity leaned back against the wall and looked up at the sky; watching the clouds pass by. She was distracted when she heard commotion from over on the other side Playground.

She watched in shock as Jason Perking grabbed at his chest and began to fall forward, he hit the concrete of the playground with a loud thud.

"Jason! JASON!" One of his friends called and ran over and shook his shoulder repeatedly when it became apparent he was not making some sort of joke.

"Someone get a teacher!" Another sixth year called.

Amity looked at her slightly battered watch (that had once belonged to Dudley) it was approximately 40 seconds since she wrote down his name.

'If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the name it will happen'

'If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack'

* * *

Amity went through the rest of the day in a nervous haze, deathly afraid that people would know it was her fault, that they would somehow know she was a murderer... that she had killed a ten year old boy for picking on her.

The teachers called an ambulance but Jason was pronounced dead on site, with the cause of death stated as heart attack.

It made no sense to the medics, how does a healthy ten year old just keel over with a heart attack?

Amity was very subdued and skittish in her afternoon lessons, but it went unnoticed, as many people were like that from second year and up; anyone younger didn't really understand the implications and quite frankly people were scared.

The Death Note seemed to be burning a hole in her back as she walked home with it in her backpack, this was the first time Dudley had ever walked home with her, usually he goes to the park with friends but he was pretty shaken up and did not want to get back alone today.

He took her silence that she felt as scared as he did, and she was... but for different reasons.

'I killed someone today... I killed someone...' it kept playing through her head as though the more times she thought it the less true it would become.

Aunt Petunia welcomed them home with a smile on her face, "How was school today diddykins?"

"One-one of the sixth years died..." Dudley stammered.

"Oh dear god!" Aunt Petunia said; her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

"He had a heart attack...at lunch; in the playground" Amity murmured, as she forced down the sudden urge to say it was all her fault.

"Come into the kitchen both of you" Aunt Petunia instructed kindly.

They followed her in, and sat down in silence at the table, both suddenly fascinated by the woodwork of the kitchen table. A minute later two steaming mugs of hot chocolate were placed in front of them.

"It must have been a very hard day for the both of you to witness something like that... why don't you drink your hot chocolates, have your dinner and have an early night?"

Dudley nodded mutely, and Amity said "Yes Aunt Petunia" quietly.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Amity was incredibly skittish however as time went on she began to realise that police weren't going to come knocking on the door of Number 4 to arrest her and she kept carrying the Death Note around with her; she didn't want to chance her Aunt Petunia finding it if she left it at home and she couldn't put it any where else. As those two weeks ended she began to also realise that she had on her hands the ultimate weapon, the ultimate killing machine and no one would be able to pin the blame on her, because she could easily state the cause of death as accident or suicide (or even keeping it simple and leaving it as heart attack).

She realised that she now had the power to change her life around and make it better for herself.

She wanted to get her Uncle out of the way, she knew that would make her a bad person in the eyes of many if they knew but he deserved it; and much more than Jason Perking did. However she knew that Vernon was their only source of income and Aunt Petunia didn't really have any qualifications to get a job with if he died. She needed to know how much control she had over her... well she supposed 'Victims' was the appropriate word for them... before she acted and got rid of her Uncle.

Soon though Amity was faced with a situation where she could test the Death Note's limits.

She was sat on the living room floor watching TV, well she was watching the news anyway as Uncle Vernon was in control of the remote, and it was announced that a child murderer had been caught in the act of his 5th brutal murder of a child under the age of 8. 5 murders he had admitted to, but he would not divulge the location of the other 4 'remains' as the news lady put it, so 4 sets of parents had no body to bury, whilst the man was sentenced to life-imprisonment with no chance of parole. She quickly memorized his face and name and slunk away silently to her cupboard.

Amity pulled the Death Note from under her mattress and poised her near-blunt, violet coloured pencil on the line just beneath Jason Perking's.

Once more she hesitated before she wrote. But Amity shook her head and told herself: "Amity Caramel Potter do not be such a coward this man deserves everything he gets and you know it! you or Dudley could just as easily been this man's victims as those 5 children were!"

And so with her resolve reaffirmed she wrote down: 'Cameron Williams commits suicide at 12AM tonight; after writing on the wall of his prison cell (in his own blood) the location of his victims corpses'

* * *

She had intended to watch the news everyday until they announced a follow up of the Cameron Williams case but she didn't need to in the end. When she was eating breakfast the day after next Uncle Vernon said to Aunt Petunia, "Did you hear about that child murderer pet?"

"No... not since the day before yesterday anyway"

"He hung himself in his cell after he wrote the locations of the ones they hadn't found on his cell wall"

"Really?! you wouldn't think he was the type to feel guilty enough to kill himself"

"Yes I never would have thought it either... he went so far as to write the message out in his own blood"

"Did he?!"

"Strange isn't it?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had tried to keep their voices low but Dudley and Amity heard every word. Amity knocked her plastic water cup over with her shaking hands as they spoke in hushed voices.

'It worked... he did everything exactly as I wrote...' she thought as she hurried to clean up her spilt water before Uncle Vernon yelled at her.

* * *

When her uncle hit her hard upside the head for knocking over her water and being a 'Clumsy Freak' as he put it, his death was certified in her mind. She was sick of putting up with him and whilst she knew her Aunt and Dudley would grieve they would get over it in the end.

And so that night she wrote in the Death Note (taking careful note of the 23 day rule): 'Vernon Dursley will drive to work like normal on the 14th of June 1987 and once there will use his computer to take out a £250,000 life insurance policy on himself, he will not tell anyone that he has done this. Exactly 23 days from then; on the 7th of July, he will set of to work like usual but will lose control of the car and die in a car accident on the motorway'.

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" _A deep grating voice said, as two yellow and red orbs glinted in the darkness.

A long black clawed hand clamped over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

* * *

**And that is it for the first chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2- the Shinigami

**Hi! XD**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for the reviews Favs and follows!**

* * *

"Speech"

'thought'

_"Shinigami speech"_

* * *

Chapter 2

Amity stared wide-eyed and afraid at the glowing red and yellow orbs in her cupboard, she clutched the Death Note like a lifeline and tried not to stare at the black clawed hand across her mouth.

_"Now in a minute I am going to remove my hand from your mouth, do not scream! you and you alone can see me and hear me, so unless you want your loving uncle to cart you off to the loony bin you'll keep quiet and avoid looking like a complete nut-case screaming about a monster in the cupboard" The same grating, gravely voice that had spoken before said, "Now I shall remove my hand don't scream or bolt, understand?" _

Amity nodded meekly.

_"Good" _she heard and the grip keeping her mouth shut vanished.

"W-who are you?" She whispered.

_"I'm glad you asked that Amity Caramel Potter... your parents must have liked their sweets mustn't they?... My name is Ao and before you ask what I am, I am a Shinigami... or in English a God of Death... and that's my Death note you've got there"._

"Oh... so I assume you would like it back?... Ao?" Amity replied uncertainly.

_"No... once the Death Note lands in the Human world it becomes the Property of the Human realm... and even though I dropped it by accident I'm not here to take the Death Note back... however until your ultimate demise I have to follow you around... of course you can hand the Death Note back to me any time you want, but any memories associated with the Death Note will vanish..."_

"So... I can keep it if I want and you have to pretty much follow me around for the rest of my life?" She clarified.

_"Yes... you haven't wrote many names..." _Ao observed.

"Well... I don't know anyone else I want to kill!" Amity replied defensively.

_"Hey, I wasn't judging you can use it however you want..." _He said with a grin.

"What do you look like anyway? I can't see in this light..."

_"Then put the light on"_ Ao stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My Uncle will yell at me if I have my light on at this time! He complained enough about just fitting the light when Aunt Petunia made him!" Amity snapped.

_"Well he sounds like a piece of work... and you haven't got nothing to worry about... the fat tubs of lard and the horse faced women are all upstairs sleeping peacefully..."_

"You're sure?"

_"Yes... I can easily float through walls and checked they were safely asleep before I spoke to you... just in case you did scream..."_

"Fine then..." she said; pulling the little cord that hung from the cupboard ceiling to switch her meagre light on.

Amity quickly forced herself not to scream, so he didn't have to stop her again.

The recently named Ao, self proclaimed god of death, did not look like she expected; she predicted a skeleton in a black cloak with a scythe, what she got was some sort of bat-type-human creature. Ao had a relatively human shaped face however his pupils were glowing red and what should have been the whites of his eyes were a sickly shade of sunshine yellow, his eyes were quite large as well and he had thick black eyelashes. He didn't have any eyebrows but he had two thick, circular silver piercings where his left eyebrow should have been. He had a creepy, wide smirk across his face; flashing his elongated canines, and she quickly deduced it was his natural expression, Surprisingly he had a very normal sort of nose it was straight and seemed very human. He had quite long hair that fell to the middle of his back, it was a shade of such dark black that it seemed to draw light into it, it was jaggedly cut and oddly lengthened strands fell in front of his face, sticking out of his hair were two thick curved horns that pointed forwards from his head. He was lanky and very thin; making her wonder what on earth gods of death ate, he was currently crouched in what looked like a very uncomfortable position but (she reasoned with herself) there wasn't exactly a lot of space for him (she assumed it was a him at least) in her cupboard. His legs were quite human shaped as well however they were well toned and covered in thick black fur, his feet were quite like a bats as his toes were all elongated and ended in sharp claws and his heel stuck out; shaped like a curved talon. His arms were similar and quite human until his fingers ended in 5 inch claws. The Shinigami was wearing a dark blue, long sleeved, leather-like tunic. He had a wide, black, leather, silver-studded belt around his hips with a skull shaped fasten, hanging from it were at least 20 silver chains. What really freaked her out though was his wide necklace consisting of animal skulls and large sapphires and its matching bracelets. She could see large black bat wings protruding from his back but they were currently half in the stairs behind him, and she also noticed when curled it around his feet that he had a long, all black tail; shaped like a lions, that was decorated with thick silver bangles.

She summed this up with a single sentence, "You do not look like how I'd think a God of Death would look..." before clamping her hands over her mouth, that could sound really insulting.

To her relief he laughed and said,_ "Well I didn't expect the new owner of the Death Note to be a little seven year old girl who sleeps in a cupboard" _

She laughed quietly along with him.

* * *

The next morning she was quite sure she had dreamed the whole previous night and replied with the usual: "Coming Aunt Petunia!," when she heard rapping on her door.

_"Uh... why do you have to be awoken so loudly?" _A now quite familiar gravely voice moaned as he too was awoken from his sleep.

Amity yelped and fell out of her small bed, whacking her head on the cupboard door, "Ow!"

_"HAHAHAHA! Well done! Amity, Well done!"_ Ao cackled.

"Oh shut up..." she muttered.

Amity stood up and sat on her bed, glaring at him, He kept cackling and flew (well floated) through the cupboard door.

She decided to get dressed with a sigh, dreading spending school time with him floating along behind her.

* * *

She had almost forgotten about what she had written in the Death Note by the time that the 7th of July rolled around, Ao had been an amazing distraction but she was getting quite annoyed with the Shinigami telling her she was doing her school work wrong (although he was very helpful in history class) so she didn't have to fake any surprise when the police came knocking to inform Aunt Petunia that Vernon Dursley had been killed in an accident on the motorway on his way to work.

_"Wow... your plan worked so well... I'm impressed"_ Ao commented from above her.

* * *

She stood around Vernon's grave, as his coffin was lowered into the ground, with Aunt Petunia and Dudley, forcing herself to cry and look like she was actually grieving, unlike her Uncles co-workers that were stood farther back who obviously didn't care very much at all.

_"You're getting to be quite the little actress..." _Ao said, as he floated next to her with lazy beats of his massive wings, _"Not a great turnout... he must have been really unpopular"_

Amity nodded slightly, as she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

Aunt Marge was suspiciously absent from the proceedings but when she was found a week later having died of a heart attack in her home; after killing all of her dogs, three weeks previously, Amity just blinked innocently; her face devoid of emotion.

* * *

Nearly three years have passed since then, Amity had been correct in her assumption that her life would be much better without Uncle Vernon, One of the first things her Aunt Petunia did once she had mainly gotten over her grief was to give her Dudley's second bedroom and decorate it, then she put Dudley on a diet and sent both children to clubs to occupy their time. Dudley was sent to Boxing and athletics, Amity to Gymnastics; which was fun however Ao kept making snide comments about it especially when she was forced into a leotard (she couldn't stand people staring at the scar on her leg), and she also did Capoeira, kendo and Aikido; she found she enjoyed all three immensely. Her Aunt was determined that both children would be as healthy as possible upon realising that Dudley was immensely overweight and Amity was grossly underweight, Dudley didn't think she could handle four different clubs but Amity assured them she could and swore to quit if it got too much. The massive amount of money Vernon left them would set them up for life but they were still quite careful with not over spending as it did have to last and Petunia wanted to be able to send them to University if they wanted to. Dudley was a lot nicer to her as well now; without his Uncle's influence he was very friendly. They were even trying to learn a couple of languages.

Amity was practically skipping as she went to pick up the mail for her Aunt she had a whole day of Capoeira training to look forward to as her school holidays had now started, after summer Dudley would be attending Vernon's old high school smeltings, and she would be going to an all girls boarding school in Scotland.

However as she picked up the mail she noticed something odd about it, there was an old styled letter made of thick parchment, with a wax seal on the back bearing a coat of arms. She swore her heart stopped in shock as she read the address, it said:

**To Miss A. Potter**

**The second smallest bedroom**

**Number 4 Privet Drive**

**Surrey**

**England**

"No one's ever wrote a letter to me before..." She muttered.

Her ever present companion said,_ "You should ask your Aunt what to do about it... because that's kind of stalker-ish... it knows where you sleep for Shinigami's sake..."_

"hmm..." She replied non-committing, as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia," Amity said, getting her Aunts attention "There's a letter addressed to me... its really weird though... its even addressed to my bedroom and... its got some weird coat of arms on it..."

Her Aunts shaking hands dropped the glass she was holding, causing both youths and the Shinigami to jump.

"May I see it?" her aunt asked her voice cracking slightly.

Wordlessly Amity handed the letter over, as she and Dudley shared a worried glance.

Her Aunt looked over at the letter and recognized it as the same one her sister had received, she let out a sigh, "Amity its about time we had a talk... when you and Dudley get back from practice I want to speak to the both of you in the kitchen"

"Yes Aunt Petunia"

"Yes Mum"

"Well off you go then!" she said as she made a shooing motion with her hands.

Both children said their goodbyes and ran out the door. Ao stared suspiciously at Petunia for a moment before he flapped his powerful wings and flew out the wall after Amity.

Petunia opened the letter with trepidation. It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) ****by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic ****by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory ****by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration ****by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi ****by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions ****by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ****by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection ****by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ****ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

Petunia sighed and her attention was caught by the owl hooting from where it was perched on her garden fence, it seemed to give her a look, and she just knew it was waiting for a reply.

She hurriedly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote an affirmative reply but requested someone to come to take them for supplies; as she never went to get things with her sister so she had no idea where to go other than somewhere in London.

Petunia walked out into the garden and feeling very foolish she walked right up to the owl, it stuck its leg out at her and she handed it the note.

It flew off immediately.

* * *

Amity was distracted in her lesson that day and paid for it with a big blossoming bruise on her shoulder, it was with great relief that she was sent home for the day, she waved goodbye to all the others and the teacher as she sprinted back to Privet Drive. When she got back Dudley was already home and she hurried to the kitchen.

She took up her usual place at the table just as her Aunt sat down in-front of her, neither her or Dudley noticed Ao pilfering an Apple from the fruit bowel, and Amity avoided rolling her eyes at him.

"Amity," her Aunt began gravely, "We might have always told you that your parents died in a car crash... however that was not the case... they were killed... Amity, you are a witch. Your mother was what is called a muggleborn witch, a witch from non-magic parents, yes magic is very real... your father on the other hand was what is known as a pure-blood from a long line of witches and wizards... making you a half-blood... the letter that arrived today was an acceptance letter for a school for magic, your parents put you down for the school very early on" She said handing the letter over.

Amity read through the letter, Dudley and Ao leaning over her shoulder to read it as well.

"So I'm now going to this school for... magic, instead of that girls boarding school" Amity clarified.

"Yes... I should have been expecting this however... over the years it has been put to the back of my mind... I was always jealous of Lily (your mother) and to be honest I became quite bitter that she had magic and got to live in this hidden magical world whilst I was left behind by my younger sister... for a while I took this bitterness out on you and did not object to Vernon's treatment of you... but it was wrong and I was being pathetic... you are all I have left from my sister and I know I made some bad decisions... its one of the reasons I have tried to make it up to you over these last few years... I had begun to hope that that letter would never arrive, you never seemed to show signs of accidental magic as Lily often had, but it seems it is not the case, to be honest I did not want to send you to the world that claimed my sisters life and then left my niece on my doorstep with nothing more than an a letter and a blanket... I have already sent them a reply and requested that someone come to take you shopping for your supplies, after all you can't buy those things just anywhere."

_"Well... I did not expect you to be magic" _Ao said,_ "I've run into magicals before and generally we treat them like any other human but we tend to avoid them because things get confusing when magic's involved" _

"So this isn't some kind of joke?" Dudley asked uncertainly.

"No its not... and there is more... Albus Dumbledore was the one who left you with us and explained in the letter that Lily and James Potter had been killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort... Voldemort then tried to kill you Amity... but the curse he used was reflected back at him and he was destroyed, meaning you have quite the reputation in the wizarding world... he made it clear you would be famous when you enter that world and that he thought it would be better for you to grow up away from it..."

"So I'm famous because some guy didn't kill me?"

"Yes..." Her Aunts tone of voice clearly said what she thought about that.

_"Well aren't things getting interesting..." _Ao said with his smirk.

* * *

Amity tried to go about her life like normal, however that was hard when you were waiting for a school representative to take you shopping for magic supplies, she realised she would somewhere to store her Death Note, after all if anyone else touched it they would see Ao and that would lead to very awkward questions. So she walked to the nearest high street two days after she'd received her letter. Both her and Dudley get 5 pounds pocket money a week, she had been saving up hers for a while now and had 65 pounds to spend so she went into a lot of different shops before she found what she was looking for: a school bag.

It was a large classic satchel just a bit smaller than A3 paper in size, it was quite wide and made of sturdy leather. It was secured with a flap that folded over the top and front with two magnetic connectors holding it in place and as well as that there was a zip underneath that to seal up the bag. It was Spring green with dark violet stitching and the inside was covered with turquoise cotton, It had a zip up, large pocket on the side of the bag closest to the person carrying it which was the important part. When she was out she also bought some turquoise cotton in the closest shade she could get to the stuff in the bag and then some thread to match. When she got home she set about recovering the inside of the bag with the new fabric and securing it as close to the original as she could get however she created a fake back for the side with the pocket; using some cardboard and the fabric, hiding the pocket completely from view. Amity then used 'Hook and Loop' tape (an alternative to Velcro) to secure the fake back to the real one. Once she had done this she put the Death Note in the pocket behind the fake back and she was done.

_"Clever... you can carry it around all day and no one is none the wiser... although maybe there will be a way you can hide it even better with magic..."_ Ao commented.

"It will be fine until I can find something better... I think what I should do is look for a way to stop any one other than myself going through my bag..."

_"That would be wise... after all you don't want anyone else to know what's written in the Note do you?" _

"No... No I don't..." She replied honestly.

* * *

It wasn't until her Birthday that anything related to magic happened at all, she had just finished opening her presents when the doorbell rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it.

Her friends from Kendo had all chipped together and bought her a genuine kimono, it was about 5 sizes to big however and they had wrote on the card that it was for when she was older and got a boyfriend she could impress with it, it made her laugh at least.

The Capoeira crowd had also chipped together to get her something and had bought her some expensive Nike trainers. Likewise the Gymnastics gang had bought her an Adidas outfit.

Her Akido friends had simply bought her a new uniform for the club consisting of a set of Hakama, Kurosode and Obi.

It was an agreement they all had when ever someone's birthday came around they would chip in and buy the individual something together, it had at first been something the Capoeira crew (as they called it) came up with and she had suggested it to the others when everyone would all have to check with everyone else that they hadn't bought the same thing.

Her Aunt Petunia had bought her some new clothes and some knee high converse pumps. Dudley had evidently not known what to get her because he had bought her massive amounts of chocolate; not that she minded all that much. Ao had just patted her on the head and said: _"Happy date of your birth..."_

Just as she was putting on her new converse when her Aunt returned to the kitchen looking disgruntled followed by a tall man with black greasy hair and a hooked nose; who was wearing odd black robes.

"Amity, this is Professor Snape... he works at Hogwarts and coincidently I remember he was friends with your mother... he's come to take you to get your school supplies"

"Hello Professor Snape..." Amity muttered, not really sure what she should say in this situation.

Snape jerked his head at her, and said "Hurry up and get ready you have a lot to do Potter."

"Kay" She muttered, dashing from the room and up the stairs. All she really needed to do was grab her bag with the Death Note in and put a jacket into it, in case it got cold later on. She ran back down the stairs jumping the last 4 steps.

"Ready!" She said brightly.

"Lets go then..." Snape said, looking like he would much rather be doing something else.

Amity said goodbye to her family, asking Dudley to put her presents in her room and she hurried after Professor Snape. She had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

_"Do you think he could walk any faster?" _Ao asked innocently, as he flapped along beside her.

"We shall be walking to a near apparition spot and then apparating to the leaky cauldron, in London. From there we will be going into Diagon Alley... I was under the impression you had an uncle, where was he?" Professor Snape said.

"Uncle Vernon died in a car crash a few years ago..." She said trying to sound as sad about that as possible. Professor Snape did not reply.

_"You enjoy your acting don't you?" _

They walked for a while longer before they reached an alley between two tall houses, leading from one street to another. Professor Snape looked around before he said: "This will do... now, apparating can feel quite uncomfortable but it allows you to travel instantaneously from one place to another so it is very useful... grab my arm."

She gingerly grabbed his outstretched arm and Ao had the distinct impression he should grab Amity or he would get left behind, he sighed knowing he would not live this down and he grabbed her hand; careful not to scratch her with his claws.

As Snape turned slightly on the spot, there was a loud pop and they vanished.

As soon as she landed she dropped to her knees and had to stay like that for a while, clutching at Ao's hand, as her world spun.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked after a while.

"Yeah... I think so..." she said standing back up

"Good... follow me".

She groaned as she followed him, dragging Ao by the hand.

_"That was not pleasant... lets try to never travel like that again... agreed?" _

She nodded in agreement as she followed Snape out of the alley they had appeared in and through crowded streets.

"We are here" Professor Snape said suddenly, "This is the Leaky cauldron it is a world renowned place and more importantly the only entrance to Diagon Alley."

She looked at the dingy and drab looking pub and instantly voiced her thoughts, "If this is a world renowned place I worry about the state of everything else in the world and what this place says about the united Kingdom..."

She could've sworn she saw the professors lips twitch upwards into a small smile before it was wiped from his face.

_"You're making some progress with this guy aren't ya... you'll have him on your side in no time."_

* * *

The inside of the pub was even worse than the outside, it was quite frankly disgusting, Aunt Petunia would have had a fit that people prepared and ate food in this place.

A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Snape and seemed to find him as intimidating as Amity did at first, because they all avoided looking him in the eye.

"Professor Snape?" the Bartender said, surprised, "What can I get you?"

"Just passing through Tom... Hogwarts business..." He replied gesturing to Amity, who still had a hold of Ao's hand and was not willing to let go.

"Good Lord" said the bartender, peering at Amity, "is this... can this be?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

_"Why do I get the feeling I won't like what will happen next?"_

"Bless my soul" whispered the old bartender, "Amity Potter... what an honour..." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward her and seized her hand; ripping it from Ao's.

"Welcome back, Miss Potter, welcome back" There were tears in his eyes.

Amity didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at her. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Snape grimaced.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Amity found herself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron, quite surrounded and cut off from Ao and Snape.

"Doris Crockford, Miss Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last-"

"So proud, Miss Potter, I'm just so proud-"

"Always wanted to shake your hand. I'm all of a flutter-"

"Delighted, Miss Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle-"

She was beginning to feel distinctly overwhelmed; she had never liked crowds and was feeling quite claustrophobic.

When the next person grabbed her hand she used three years worth of Akido tuition and she flipped him over sending him crashing into some of the other people and then used the distraction to dash through the crowd and hide behind professor Snape, clutching at his robes.

Professor Snape looked extremely surprised but quickly recovered and snapped at the flabbergasted crowd, "Well Done you have successfully managed to terrify an eleven year old to violence... what a fantastic first impression she has of the wizarding world!"

He glared at them and quickly led Amity through the crowd and out the back door.

* * *

Once she was outside she began to calm down. Ao looked pretty angry and was muttering something along the lines of: _"Inconsiderate idiots..."_ with a couple of choice curse words. She sincerely appreciated it.

"I had hoped we would be able to get through there without any of that... but as you might have noticed that was not the case... how exactly did you do that anyway?"

"I've being doing Akido for about three years now... along with Capoeira, Kendo and Gymnastics..." she said leaning up against the brick wall outside, "Will I get that everywhere?"

"Some people may have more tact... but yes, probably..."

"F***ing Hell" Amity cursed quietly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her language, but all he said was "Language like that will get you into trouble in Hogwarts... now lets get a move on..."

_"I think I've been a bad influence on you..."_

Snape took out his wand from his robes and tapped it on the brick wall just above the bins.

Amity and Ao stared in undisguised amazement as a hole formed in the wall and expanded into an archway leading to the most amazing place she had ever seen.

* * *

**Well that is it for the second chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3- Diagon Alley

**Hello again!**

**And in reply to the reviews: no Voldemort will not be affected by the death note due to the horcruxes, she wouldn't be able to kill him without getting rid of the horcruxes first, there will be death note characters in the story but it will mainly follow HP canon although Kira will either show up in 5th year or after voldy dies (I haven't made my mind up yet)... L on the other hand be introduced as a character in third year...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! XD**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Shinigami speech'_

* * *

Chapter 3- Diagon Alley

Diagon alley was now officially the most fantastic place they had ever been to.

Whilst Ao merely wished he had more pairs of eyes, Amity found a way to substitute this effect which involved running around at top speed like a headless lunatic. She would give each store her attention for all of 3 seconds before darting off to look at the next shop. Snape sighed as he heard running footsteps behind him once again, he turned around just as she ran off again, "You will have a chance to look at everything later!" he snapped exasperated.

Amity didn't say anything she just gave him her fiercest scowl. It was a look that Snape had seen on her mothers face so often that he flinched slightly before turning around and carrying on walking.

_"He does have a point you know..." _Ao stated as he floated along behind her leisurely.

"Whatever..." She muttered.

She was much more willing to listen to Ao than she was her Professor so she slowed to a sulky gait as she followed in the Professor wake.

Her attention was distracted from her sulking when she spotted the creature stood outside of a massive white building.

"This is Gringotts bank. Run by Goblins... we are here to get money from your trust vault. Be respectful, Goblins are not to be trifled with and they make the worst enemies." Snape explained.

"I can be a pretty bad enemy myself..." Amity murmured; causing Ao to cackle.

_"Yeah enemies of yours only have death in their future"_

The Goblin in the red and gold uniform bowed them into the bank as he pulled the bronze doors open, Amity automatically bowed back but as Ao nudged her to hurry up she nearly tripped over her own feet and missed the look of shock that flashed across the goblins face.

They passed through some other doors (these ones silver) and she bowed to some more goblins; these ones having watched the exchange outside were prepared and didn't let their shock show on their faces. Humans rarely treated their race with respect so it was quite surprising when someone (especially someone so young) was willing to show respect towards them; as equals.

_"Why do I get the impression that Goblins aren't well like in the wizarding world?... just in case you were wondering the Death Note still works on them."_

"Wasn't wondering but its good to know... and you get that impression because its probably true" she muttered back.

"Did you say something?" Snape asked over his shoulder as he lead to way to one of the counters with a free teller.

"No" she replied, innocent confusion on her face.

Snape gave her a slightly suspicious look but didn't say anything else as they reached the counter top.

"Good morning," he said to the goblin, "We are here to take money out of Amity Potter's trust vault"

"You have her key, sir?" The goblin asked scrutinising them.

"Yes," Snape replied silkily as he took a small golden key from his pocket, and handed it to the goblin.

The goblin looked closely at the key and then handed it back to the Professor; who handed it straight to Amity, and she put it in her purse in her bag. "Everything seems to be in order-" the Goblin started.

"Is 'hat you Professor Snape?" A deep voice said from somewhere behind them.

Both Snape and Amity turned around, Amity yelped and jumped backwards slightly upon seeing the largest man she had every come across.

_"He must be Half giant..."_ Ao muttered.

Amity grabbed Ao's hand and stepped behind professor Snape slightly, 'Capoeira and Aikido are mainly about taking out opponents bigger than yourself, but this guy really takes the biscuit!' She thought frantically.

"Good morning Hagrid" Snape drawled.

"What're yer doin' 'ere?"

"Taking Miss Potter shopping for her school supplies" He replied, gesturing to Amity who was half hidden behind him.

"Amity Potter! Las' time I saw you, you was on'y a baby. Yeh look a lot like yeh dad but yeh got yer mom's eyes." Hagrid exclaimed, he was beaming at her.

Amity stepped out of Snape's shadow slightly and said, "Hello..." in a small voice.

Hagrid looked like he wanted to say something more but the goblin behind them cleared his throat.

"Oh righ', I have a letter 'ere from Professor Dumbledore... its about the You-know-what in Vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well... I will have Griphook take you down to both vaults... unless you want to be taken separately?"

"No, that is fine" Snape drawled, and Hagrid also said he didn't mind. Amity wasn't asked.

_"That's rude... after all you're here as well..."_ Ao commented, _"On another note, Do you think they'd notice if I stole some of those gems from that counter? they are incredibly good quality"_

"I doubt you'd get away with it..." She muttered to him.

"Griphook!" the Goblin at the counter called.

Snape and Hagrid immediately went to follow Griphook but she hung back, causing the Goblin to look at her curiously.

"Thank you for your assistance" she said with a bow. The goblin quickly schooled his features neutral and nodded to her.

She ran off to where Griphook was holding open a door off to the side, "Thank you!" she said politely; as Ao flew through the wall next to her.

Amity, who had been expecting more marble walls, was quite surprised; the door she had walked through had led to a narrow, stone, torch lit passageway. It was on a steep slope downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor.

Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They all climbed in; Hagrid with difficulty and Amity quite gracefully, and then they were off. It was a maze of twisting passageways and they were hurtling through them so quickly, her hair was whipped back from her face and was blowing out behind her. They shot down a extremely steep drop and she laughed shrilly, letting out a whoop of joy. Griphook cast her an amused look, Hagrid (who was quite green) looked at her like she was insane and Snape's lips twitched upwards again.

_"Having Fun?"_ A familiar gravely voice said from somewhere to her left.

She whipped her head around and grinned even wider as she saw Ao flying alongside of them, beating his powerful wings to almost lazily keep up with them. He winked at her and she laughed again.

All too soon the ride was over and the cart stopped beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling; he didn't look intimidating to her anymore, Snape looked unruffled from their trip and she wondered how that was possible when her hair looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards and her clothes were rumpled and creased.

Griphook unlocked the door with her key. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Amity gasped; as did Ao but no one else could hear him. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. And Heaps of little bronze coins.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

She walked unsteadily into the vault.

"This isn't everything of course... When you are old enough you will have access to the Potter family vault this is just the trust vault that your parents set up for you..." Snape said.

"When exactly is: when you're old enough?" She asked trying to hide her agitation.

_"If there's one thing you've always hated its being treated like a child..." _Ao observed.

Griphook answered her, "You will become the Lady of House Potter at age seventeen however if you think you are ready for the responsibility you can file for Ladyship at 15... in that case there is no guarantee the family ring will accept you but you would still be able to try again at a later date."

"Family ring?" she questioned from where she was examining a large gold coin.

"The family ring is a ring with the house crest upon it, so it will have the crest of House potter on it, it shows that you are head of the family... there is more to it than merely having access to the family vault though, it also means that you would be able to vote in the Wizengamot and you would have the full political clout of house potter, however you would also be responsible for all of the family's finances and their businesses."

Amity nodded in understanding, picking up a handy pouch she found on the floor she piled some of the coins into it.

"What are these coins, by the way?" Amity asked.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Griphook explained, "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle".

_"Those are really random conversion numbers..." _Ao commented,_ "Mundane money is much simpler, __its a good thing that you're good at maths."_

Hagrid turned to Griphook as they walked out of the vault, "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please"

"Can we go any faster?" Amity asked innocently as she watched Hagrid's face fall.

"One speed only, unfortunately," said Griphook.

Amity pouted as they got back into the cart.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed despite Griphook saying 'one speed only'; Ao still kept pace with them without any visible effort though. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Amity leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Snape tutted and pulled her back by the hood of her jacket; She scowled at him.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away, "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Amity asked.

"About once every ten years," Griphook said with a rather nasty grin, she smirked back as Ao chuckled darkly.

'Something really extraordinary or really dangerous has to be inside this top security vault', Amity mused, and she leaned forward expectantly, expecting to see fabulous jewels or lethal blood stained weapons at the very least... but at first she thought it was empty. Then she noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor.

"well that was anti-climatic..." she muttered sullenly.

Ao swooped towards it before Hagrid picked it up and looked through it, quite literally by sticking his head through the packet.

_"Its a blood red stone"_ he said as he flew back towards her.

She tilted her head curiously at him.

_"Doesn't seem all that important if you ask me... if it has special powers or anything then its well hidden... it just looked like an ordinary red stone to me, but I don't know a lot about magic..."_

Hagrid picked up the package and put it in his pocket. "Come on, back in this infernal cart" Hagrid said.

One wild cart ride later they were stood back in the main entrance of Gringotts, Amity thanked Griphook the same as the other goblin and waved goodbye to the both of them over her shoulder as they walked towards the front doors of the bank.

"What a strange human..." Griphook commented in Gobbledegook.

The goblin at the counter nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Well see yeh at 'ogwarts Amity" Hagrid said, when they were stood in the sunlight outside of Gringotts.

"See you" She said brightly, not finding him intimidating at all now with how sick the Goblins carts had made him look.

After he'd left she turned to Professor Snape and asked, "So he works at Hogwarts too?"

"Yes, " Snape said as he strode off up Diagon Alley, "He is keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts... we should buy your School uniform first before everything else"

"These stupid gold coins weigh a ton..." She muttered irritably, as the shoulder strap of her bag started to dig into her shoulder.

Snape didn't even say anything or turn around but he silently cast a feather-light charm on her bag. She instantly felt the weight of her bag disappear and looked through it to check everything was there, discreetly feeling the area where the Death Note was stashed to stave of her fears.

_"Your Professor cast some sort of spell on it..."_

"What spell was that?" she said as she hurried to walk beside him.

"Feather-light charm... its a second year spell however you will be able to learn it this year if you look it up yourself, it does not require much precision or power like some other spells... Here we are"

He had stopped in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Amity grimaced at some of the robes in the shop window, and groaned audibly as Snape shooed her in the door. Ao laughed at the idea of her wearing any of these robes.

Madam Malkin was a short, squat witch in robes of all mauve (Amity's grimace grew darker) "Hullo dear, Hogwarts?"

"Yes" Professor Snape answered as Amity looked too offended by the witch's robes to say anything, "She needs the standard first year school uniform and several copies of it"

"Ah Professor Snape!" Madam Malkin said; just noticing him, "Lovely to see you again-" she turned back to Amity, "- we have everything you need here, a young man is being fitted right now in fact... come through to the back dearie"

Snape settled down on a chair in the front of the shop as she was led into the back.

"The rest of the uniform, Skirts, Shirts, ties, etcetera are all in standard sizes but Robes are custom sized, as is tradition" Madam Malkin explained as she stood Amity on a stool, and pulled a robe over her head, "The uniform is in UK womens sizes, do you know what size you usually are in them?"

"Six or Eight depending..." Amity muttered uncomfortably in the ugly robe.

"I though so... you'll definitely be a six here... you're such a tiny little thing..." Madam Malkin cooed.

Amity grimaced, painfully aware that she only came up to the shoulder of the boy next to her.

Speaking of the boy on the stool next to her, he seemed to finally acknowledge her presence and said: "Hullo, Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah" Amity answered.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands" said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice, "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Amity looked at him curiously but was thinking, 'why did you feel the need to tell me this?'

A certain someone was clearly on her wavelength as he said, _"why does he feel the need to share this information?!"_

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on oblivious.

"Not a racing one" Amity said, "I only have one to sweep the floor with".

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No" Amity said, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do" he said importantly, "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No?" She dragged the word out into a question to try and tell him she didn't have a clue he was talking about.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been... imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Actually I don't have a clue what you're going on about... What's Quidditch? And what do you mean by houses?"

The boy grimaced and looked down his nose at her, "Muggleborn?" he said and she knew it was a question.

"Half-blood... but I have been living with... Muggles as you call them..." She narrowed her eyes at him, and told him with her posture she didn't like his tone.

He backtracked and tried to salvage the situation, "Sorry... well Quidditch is the Wizarding sport, played by teams on Broomsticks I expect you'll hear lots about it at Hogwarts... as for houses... well at Hogwarts the students are split into four 'houses' each house has its own common room and dormitories... and you have classes with your house, there's Slytherin; for the cunning and ambitious, Ravenclaw; for the book-smart people, Griffindor; for the stupidly 'brave' and Hufflepuff; for the ones that don't fit anywhere else."

"Ah" Amity said, "makes sense... but how do they know which house you'll fit into?"

"Well, no one really knows because the people who have already be sorted refuse to talk about it... they like to let us get nervous about it". The boy said, grimacing.

"Well that's stupid!" Amity said, making the boy jump with how loud she'd spoken, "it's just mean and that's seriously being a total troll!"

"How does that make them a troll?" the boy asked confused.

"Right... Trolls are actually a creature aren't they... in the muggle world, where internet actually exists, a troll is someone who will post a provocative message on-line deliberately to cause a disruption or argument (well that's the urban dictionary definition anyway) they're people who do things to get a rise out of someone else... and by keeping the information from us and letting us stew about it they're waiting to see or hear our reaction when we actually find out how we're sorted... the important thing is not to react otherwise you are officially trolled... its kinda different to a proper troll but considering internet seems to be non-existent here its troll enough"

"I think I understand what you mean, you may have to explain the internet at some point though... what's your name anyway?"

"Amity Caramel Potter... what about you?"

The boy stared for a second or two before he snapped out of it and replied smoothly, "Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you Amity... I can call you that right?"

"Sure, as long as I can call you Draco... is it custom to refer to people by their last names in the wizarding world?"

"Not so much anymore unless you're a member of one of the ancient and noble houses"

"Ah... cool name by the way, Latin for dragon right? my parents named me after friendship from Latin and French..."

"Thanks... I have to say that for all I'd heard about the girl-who-lived I did not know your middle name was Caramel..."

Amity grimaced, "I'm mildly concerned my parents were on drugs when they picked my name out... maybe that's why I'm so short, because they stunted my growth" she finished with a laugh.

Draco laughed with her but managed to say, "You're not that short!"

"Then maybe you need your eyes testing," She shot back.

He laughed again.

"Well that's your robes done dearie" Madam Malkin said suddenly, "I'll get the rest of your uniform and then you can try it on in the changing room over there."

"I'm going to look ridiculous..." Amity muttered her good mood disappearing, "I'd rather wear a sailor suit like a Japanese school girl from a really bad anime".

Draco looked at her confused and opened his mouth but then closed it again, evidently he had decided against asking what Anime was.

"Here you go" Madam Malkin said as she returned, handing her a pile of clothes, "just through the curtain and when you're done come back out and look in the mirror"

She did as she was told and groaned quietly when she put the skirt on, for it to fit her tiny waist it was subsequently really short in the leg and only came to half way down her thighs, leaving nearly all of her scar on show; and Madam Malkin had handed her some knee high socks, she wished she could wear trousers like the boys could. She felt incredibly stupid in this uniform anyway, her shirt was quite big and she had barely managed to tie the tie, the jumper was also too big and fell past her hips and with the robe on top of that she grimaced dreading what she'd look like in the mirror.

She steeled her nerves and pulled the curtain aside and walked back out, Draco's robes were still being pinned up by Madam Malkins assistant, but Madam Malkin was waiting patiently for her.

"Well how do they f-" She started, but let out a small shrill scream upon seeing her leg.

Draco looked quite ill and Snape who had been startled by her scream rushed in.

Amity practically growled, "Its just a scar there is no need to react like that, people get scars all the time!"

"How did-" Draco started to ask but broke off, in case it came across insensitive.

"When I was six I walked into the kitchen and accidentally knocked a pan off the stove, if you must know, and spilt boiling oil and fat down my leg, alright?" She snapped, using her Aunt and Uncles cover story.

Draco went more than a little bit green, whilst Snape uncomfortably retreated from the room, Madam Malkin recovered first and went over and moved her in front of the mirror, "well don't you look cute... unfortunately those shirts and jumpers are the smallest sizes we had... we have some- what are they called?- ah, yes... leggings in stock if you'd prefer them to the socks?" She asked kindly, trying to make up for how she'd acted earlier, "I'd offer you some tights but we only have semi-transparent ones in stock, for next year I'll get some silky, opaque ones in, you'll be more comfortable in them in summer"

"Yes please... and thank you" Amity muttered.

"You wait here and I'll get you some to try on-" and she bustled off again.

Amity sighed and sat on the stool that she'd been stood on before.

Ao commented, _"Well you handled that well..."_

"Shut up!" she mouthed at him, so Draco didn't hear her talking to thin air.

Draco on the other hand was trying to think of something to diffuse the awkwardness, and so blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I've changed my mind, you really are tiny, you know?"

Amity laughed loudly, "To be fair you're not very tall either..."

Draco stepped down from the stool as the assistant rushed off to get the rest of his uniform to try on. "Hey, Amity... do you want to be friends?" he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

Amity smiled at him, and said "Sure!" enthusiastically. She shook his out-stretched hand.

Madam Malkin and her Assistant returned and directed both children to the changing booths.

When both came back out they were stood in front of the large mirror, Draco looked unimpressed, Amity just looked depressed.

"Aren't you both adorable?" Madam Malkin cooed at them.

Both children exchanged grimaces when she wasn't looking.

"Oh Draco!" A slightly haughty voice exclaimed, "You look all grown up!"

Amity bit her lip so she didn't laugh at Draco's red face, as someone who she assumed was his mother came over to look at him in his uniform, Ao had no such reservations and outright cackled, making it even harder for Amity not to laugh.

"Is everything to your liking Mrs Malfoy?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes, it is fine." she replied.

Amity didn't wait to be dismissed as she went to take the uniform off, footsteps behind her told her that Draco had followed her example and sneaked off whilst the older women were talking.

Amity came back out in a few minutes and Madam Malkin; who had finished talking to Mrs Malfoy, went to fetch another four copies of her uniform. Technically three in total were requested on the list but Amity would rather have clean clothes everyday for the whole week before they were washed on the weekend. Mrs Malfoy must be thinking likewise as she ordered the same amount. When she was done and had paid for her uniform she went back over to professor Snape, who was talking with Draco and (who she assumed was) Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy joined them in a second and they walked out of the shop.

"So Draco who is your new friend?" Mrs Malfoy asked.

"This is Amity Potter"

Both Mr and Mrs Malfoy started at her name and looked at her with renewed interest.

"Well why don't you invite her and Professor Snape to finish shopping with us? it would be nice for you to have a proper friend before you reach Hogwarts"

"I do have friends..." he muttered sullenly.

"Yes well... you will be able to have a much more intelligent conversation with Miss Potter than Crabbe and Goyle" Mrs Malfoy said disdainfully.

_"I think she might be over estimating you..."_ Ao said, and she glared at him.

"If it isn't too much trouble for us to join you..." Snape said, before Draco could think of a suitable retort in defence of his 'friends'.

"Of course not" Mr Malfoy drawled silkily.

_"So that's where that dragon kid gets his attitude from..."_

First they bought her trunk, she was smart and picked one with wheels on one end and a handle on the other, the shop keeper quickly spelled her name onto the front of it and once outside Snape placed a small undetectable extension charm upon it, as well as a feather-light charm.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills and Amity's day was cheered up considerably when she found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote, she also bought several sketch books and painting ink in multiple colours, but was annoyed that she was expected to write with a quill, luckily for her she had some fountain pens at home with that funny little instrument that sucks up ink from a bottle to use in the pen and she said as much to Professor Snape.

"Using Quills is traditional-" He began.

She cut him off however and rolled her eyes as she said, "Yeah... so traditional it hasn't be used in the muggle world since the 1700's"

He looked like he was going to argue with her but changed his mind.

They bought Amity's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. She practically drooled upon seeing all of the books and chuckled with a huge grin on her face. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled with such enthusiasm that Draco took a step backwards. Amity grabbed his arm and shot off into the book-store dragging him behind her; Ao (who was already used to this having seen her with free reign in a book store before) rolled his eyes and went to look around himself. She first found all of her school books and then anything else that took her fancy, at first she was balancing the books on one arm and when the pile reached over her head she got Draco to carry them for her, she scoured the shelves for spells to help her protect the Death Note and when she spotted them also grabbed ones on occlumency and legilimency, she did not want her mind to be read under any circumstances. She picked up many others on magical creatures, curses and counter-curses, jinx's, languages, martial arts, sword types, meditation, and she scaled up to the top of a shelf to grab two books on transforming into an animal (something called an Animagus transformation) almost giving Draco a heat attack when she jumped back down, and she grabbed more on Wizarding History and law, and quite a few blank note books, she also grabbed any Ao pointed out as interesting so he could read them as well as her. By the time she was finished, Draco was staggering under the weight of all the books she had given him to carry and the stack was actually as as tall as him by this point and she also was carrying a stack as well that went up to just past her chin. They both struggled to the counter and the three adults of their little party stared with open mouths as they placed them on the counter top.

Amity left with her money pouch considerably lighter but she was confident that she had enough for everything else she had to buy.

They bought their cauldrons next, and they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating but the smell made Amity and Ao feel sick; it was like a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. Amity let professor Snape have full control over buying her potions things and she waited outside.

_"That is disgusting... and I thought the Shinigami realm smelt bad..."_

"This place is now officially gross..." she muttered.

_"Do you think we'll have to be back here often?"_

"At least once a year, for the next seven years at least..." She murmured, so quietly that Ao had to lean right over her to hear her, she didn't want to be loud as the others had just walked out of the store.

"You know, I didn't expect you to be such a girl about the smell" Draco drawled as he walked up to her.

"Well if you hadn't noticed Draco I am a Girl... and that wasn't just a smell! it was an aroma of decay and rot, it was a stench of waste, it was palpable in the air! I could taste the odour on my tongue!" She said disgusted.

He rolled his eyes at her and she resisted the urge to kick him in the shins or slap him around the back of the head; that was a common reaction at three of her four clubs and was their way of telling their group of friends off.

The next thing they went to look for was a pet, at the Magical Menagerie Draco was bought an eagle owl almost immediately but Amity took much longer to pick, animals seemed to be able to find a Shinigami presence even if they couldn't see it so a lot of animals were incredibly nervous around her as a result, she sighed until she came across a two-tailed, jet black cat with large purple eyes. It didn't shy away from her like the others did and looked much more intelligent than the other animals, she crouched down in front of it and it stood up placing its front paws on the side of its cage, it mewled at her and her heart melted.

"Awww!" she cooed at it.

The shop keeper upon hearing her bustled over. "You have good taste miss, that is a Nekomata, a two-tailed demon cat, they live for easily ten times a humans life span and they can shape shift in times of need to a much larger, fiercer form... they are also incredibly loyal. This one is still quite young and due to Nekomata's... well... bad reputation he will be less expensive than it should be, he's been in here for a while now."

Amity picked him up into her arms and he purred and rubbed his head against her chin.

"He's gorgeous!"

"You are only allowed an Owl, Toad or Cat, Amity." Professor Snape said.

"Please let me get him!" she begged with the biggest eyes she could muster, "He's technically a cat- just a demon one, please! he's amazing and none of the other animals like me!"

"No." Snape said flatly, not at all convinced by her puppy dog eyes.

She changed tactics and scowled at him, "I want him and I am going to buy him!" she said her tone challenging.

"This is not up for discussion!"

"He is a cat, that is allowed!"

"Its a demon cat!"

"Still a cat!... and I can keep this up for much longer than you'll be able to"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and scowled even more, her green eyes glinting darkly.

Snape glared a her and she glared right back, this continued for five minutes before Snape sighed angrily and snapped, "Get the damn cat then!"

She smirked triumphantly and instantly went to pay for him. She could feel Snape's glaring eyes on the back of her head but didn't acknowledge him.

_"I have to say... I am proud of you." _Ao said,_ "Never let anyone else tell you what to do."_

Her smirk grew wider.

* * *

"All you have left to get now is your wand" Snape snapped still miffed about his lost argument. He kept shooting the Nekomata in his carrying case glares.

They were walking towards where Draco and Amity assumed the wand shop was when Draco asked: "What are you naming your cat?"

"Hmm... Eru... I'm naming him Eru" She said.

"Eru... Why?"

"Well... Eru is how the Japanese say L. L is the world's greatest detective. In the muggle world of course... he's been around for more than a few years now... but he's an enigma, he's solved every single case he's ever worked on, but no one knows what he looks like, what he sounds like, or what his real name is... and only one person can actually contact him and you don't really know who he is either... he's like the IPOs (international police forces) trump card if they can't solve it, he can. L's Kinda like my hero... well I guess that's not the right word... I really look up to L though and I think its great that when no one else can solve the case you can count on him... all the weird cases and messed up crimes that happen and its terrifying to think that the ones responsible are out on the streets somewhere, free to commit more crimes and ruin more peoples lives but L can handle it when no one else can... he's seriously cool and so mysterious and I'm a bit of an L fan-girl to be honest, I've followed all of his cases on-line since I was eight... he is literally so amazing..." she finished with a sigh.

Ao had been rolling his eyes and falsely yawning since she started to speak so she discreetly shot him a glare.

"Why L in Japanese? why not French or something?"

"Seriously Draco! I speak a 5 minute long, fan-girlish rant and all you take from it is what language I translated L to?..." She let out and indignant huff. "And for your information I can speak almost fluent Japanese that's why I picked it..."

"Well I didn't understand most of your rant to be honest... and you can already speak two languages? that's impressive."

"Here we are!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed suddenly.

They were in front of a narrow and shabby shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they all stepped inside. It was a tiny place, pretty much empty. Amity looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled.

_"This place is downright creepy..."_

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. They all jumped.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," Amity said awkwardly, when everyone else kept quiet.

"Ah yes," said the man, "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Amity Caramel Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr Ollivander moved closer to her. Amity wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were creepier than Ao's were when she first met him.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it... it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Amity were almost nose to nose. She could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

Amity resisted the urge to kick this creepy old man in the face, it was so tempting.

"And that's where..." Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Amity's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He moved on to scrutinise the Malfoy's and the Professor, he didn't say anything at all to Draco, who looked quite relieved he didn't. Amity was glad when the older Malfoy's and Snape said they would wait outside, she had a feeling that the events in this shop would be something she didn't want many other people to know.

"Well, now... Miss Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er... well, I'm ambidextrous," Amity said, "but I guess... I prefer my right hand."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Amity from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor... before she told him she liked her personal space and asked (or rather told him) if that was enough. Ollivander merely said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves as he said this, taking down boxes.

"Right then, Miss Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Amity took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

She tried this one as well but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.

"No, no... here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Amity tried and tried. He had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become, even as some wands were rejected more violently: vases and glass shattered, book shelves collapsed, things flew around the room and she also managed to set his desk on fire.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere... I wonder, now... yes, why not... unusual combination... holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Amity took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr Ollivander began to cry, "Oh, bravo! oh, very good-"

But underneath the warmth she felt, there was cold... Her forehead twinged painfully and she got the impression that something was very, very wrong... She felt cold filling her very being and she could have sworn she heard a high, cruel cackle echoing around her. She quickly put the wand onto the counter and stepped away from it shaken, she wiped her hand on her trouser leg as if she could erase the wands presence.

"No!" She said so fiercely she surprised herself, "that's not it!" She missed Ao giving her a contemplating, yet slightly concerned look.

"Well, Miss Potter, the wand has chosen you... This is clearly meant to be your wand..." Ollivander said uncertainly.

"No... It felt wrong! No! I don't care if it chose me! I do not choose it!... I'd rather destroy it than use it!"

Mr Ollivander looked completely mystified.

He put the holly and phoenix wand back into its box, muttering, "Curious... curious..."

"What exactly is curious?" Amity snapped agitated.

Mr Ollivander fixed her with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in this wand, gave another feather; just one other. It is very curious indeed that you would have such a strange reaction to this wand when its brother, why, its brother gave you that scar."

Amity swallowed thickly, and Draco gave her a worried look.

"Well let's keep trying, shall we?" Mr Ollivander said, cheering up again.

But the pile of wands kept getting higher and she began to seriously wonder if the holly and phoenix wand would be her only match.

Personally she would rather not have magic at all if it meant she had to use that wand.

Ollivander suddenly disappeared from the shop and into a back room, she shuffled her feet anxiously as the silence was deafening in the shop. He returned shortly with another box, this one was incredibly dusty, and faded, it was also chipped slightly as if over the years it had been bashed around, and dropped by accident. He opened the box and brought out another wand, but he didn't hand it to her immediately.

"This wand was made by the first Ollivander to ever set up shop here in Diagon Alley... and a match has never been found for it, but it has been passed down through my family for generations in the hope it would yet find a partner. I have not had a customer as tricky as you in all of my years of wand making. This wand is 11 13⁄16 inches long, exactly 30 cm, it is made of Cherry wood. Cherry is a very rare wand wood that makes for a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige. Many Western wand purchasers think that wood from the pink blossom tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, but cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core; though if paired with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind... this wand has a core of Thestral hair. Thestral's are creatures that can only been seen by those who have seen death... the chances of this wand choosing you is slim but it is worth a try, otherwise a custom wand will have to be made because I doubt there is a match for you in my shop."

With a moments hesitation he handed the wand to her, she waved it the same as she had done the others, but she instantly felt that this wand was the right one for her, a warmth spread from her hand up her arm and into her chest as a wind spiralled around her and whipped her hair about.

From the end of the wand a fountain of sparks burst fourth, unlike the ones from the holly and phoenix wand these were purple, blue, black and white, and there was a lot more of them.

Mr Ollivander looked extremely shocked before he burst into applause, "Oh yes, such a powerful wand has rarely ever been made, we can expect great things from you Miss Potter... however Death will follow close behind you, of that I can be sure"

Ao chuckled,_ "well I will be following you around for the rest of your life... but being just referred to as death is kinda rude, after all there is a lot of us"_

Amity glanced at him but didn't say anything. What freaked her out was she could have sworn Ollivander looked right at him when he said it.

"That wand will be just one galleon, I will not charge anymore for a wand that has been waiting for a partner in this shop for far too long"

She handed him the galleon and stepped back as Draco went up to pick his wand.

She examined the wand in her hand much more closely than she had done before, it was a reddish-brown colour, some of it was darker than in other places where it was light and unlike what she thought before it was not perfectly straight and smooth; it was elegantly carved into but she could not discern what had been carved, it did not look like anything she recognized. There were also some strange symbols but she didn't recognize them either.

Ao who had been looking over her shoulder, said with some interest, _"This reminds me of the Shinigami realm... it looks like the kind of things you'd find there... the sort of bone like structures, the barren land... the skulls even... and the symbols are our own written language... it says: 'All humans, without exception, will eventually die'... I get the distinct impression that the person who made this knew a Shinigami... and is it just me or does Ollivander keep looking right at me?"_

She nodded, she had also noticed Ollivander steeling glances at Ao quite often through proceedings but had at first thought it was her imagination.

* * *

When both her and Draco had their wands they walked back out of the shop and towards the leaky cauldron with the older Malfoy's and Professor Snape.

Amity discreetly asked Draco not to mention the wand finding to anyone else and he agreed easily, understanding that it must've made her feel uncomfortable.

Once at the leaky cauldron they went their separate ways and Draco and Amity said they'd see each other on the train.

Professor Snape brought her (and Ao) back home and gave her her train ticket and then disapparated away.

As she slept that night she obviously didn't notice Ao discreetly leaving and disappearing back to the Shinigami realm on a mission.

* * *

**And that is it for another chapter!**

**thanks for reading!**

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4- Summer ends, Hogwarts begins

**Hello once again!**

**Right I want to make a few time line pointers... right originally Harry potter + crew went to Hogwarts first year in 1991 and seventh year was ended in 1998 and light Yagami picked up the death note in November of 2003, and the BB murder cases occurred in July 2002... Harry potter was 17 at the end of the last book, light was 17-18 pre-time skip, L was 24-25, Near was 13 pre-time skip, Mello was 14 pre-time skip... I wanted Amity to skip redoing her seventh year and then get involved with the Kira case... so the harry potter timeline is being moved up four years so she starts Hogwarts in 1995... Amity first meets L third year she's obviously 13 (in 1998) but L would be 19... I don't know when L started to be a detective but I'm guessing at around 6-7, this is based off Near being 8 in 'L: change the world' and he was working cases... feel free to ignore all of this stuff... this is more to remind me than anything else...**

**From after this chapter the story line will pick up much quicker... and quite a couple of inconsequential things will get skipped... I want to cover the first and second years in just a couple of chapters because nothing really related to the death note will happen so its pretty pointless to include it... Third year and onwards will be more detailed like the past couple of chapters... **

**thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! XD**

* * *

Chapter 4- Summers end, Hogwarts beginning

Ao flew through the barren landscape of the Shinigami realm at top speed, ignoring the gamblers and sleeping Shinigami he disturbed.

Unbeknownst to Amity the moment she had picked up the holly and phoenix wand he could sense more than one presence with her... he could faintly see another name above her head with a very messed up number; that almost appeared to be frozen and broken.

Ordinarily a god of death that has brought a Death Note into the human world is only allowed to return to the realm of gods of death: When the god of death has seen the end of the first owner of the Death Note and has written that human's name on his/her own Death Note, or when the Death Note is destroyed and cannot be used by humans anymore, or if nobody claims ownership of the Death Note, and it is unnecessary to haunt anyone, or if for any reason the god of death possessing the Death Note has been replaced by another god of death or when the god of death loses track of the Death Note which he/she possesses, or they cannot identify which human is owning the Death Note, or cannot locate where the owner is, and therefore needs to find such information through the hole in gods of death realm which allows them to view the human world.

However he was concerned enough that he needed to speak to the Shinigami king. Hence the reason he was breaking quite a few rules and returning to the Shinigami realm.

He might have lied and told Amity he had accidentally dropped his Death Note but in-fact he had bribed the Shinigami king with 2 dozen apples to acquire a second Death Note and then he dropped it in England after writing down all of the rules he knew in English. He knew a lot more about the death note than most Shinigami as he was the third most ranked Shinigami out of all of them.

He was soaring swiftly through the dull skies as he strove to reach the king and return to Amity's side before she rose in the morning and noticed he was missing.

He flew down into a dive and levelled out as he neared the ground, landing in a crouch, he then swiftly walked to where the Shinigami king was.

He had always wondered if the Shinigami king actually had a proper name, but he always made people refer to him as the Shinigami king... even though a lot of people call him 'Old man' if he's not around.

"King!" Ao called as he got nearer.

"Ah, Ao, it has been a while hasn't it?... the last I heard you had dropped a Death Note in the human Realm and were following a human around... didn't die already did they?" The Shinigami king was has a large, globe-like body mass which is suspended in the air with chains. He has four arms which hang from his body, each with only three claws on each of his "hands."

"Not exactly..." Ao replied vaguely, "Something has come up... and I have come to seek your council..."

"Well this is more than a little unorthodox... but I doubt you would be here on a whim... so what has come up? as you put it"

"The person who picked up the Death Note I dropped was a girl called Amity Potter, she has magic and is quite famous in the magical realm because a 'dark wizard' tried to kill her and failed... however I noticed something today that left me a little unsettled... there was another name above her head, as well as her own, and the number was... well... broken is probably the best word..."

"What other name did you see?" The King asked intrigued.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle"

The skull face of the King did not change however Ao could feel the Kings anger radiating all around them, it could probably be felt by Shinigami from miles away.

"Tom Riddle..." The king began angrily, "That is the name of an abomination! he split his soul to deceive death and anchor his soul to earth! he was supposed to die on Halloween 11 years ago but he cheated us! He perished, yet the shreds that is left of his soul remained in the human realm!"

"B-but how would his name be over the head of a little girl?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle also goes by Voldemort... Amity Potter was supposed to be his demise, I wrote it in my Death Note; that the Avada Kedavra curse rebounded off her due to her mothers sacrifice and that he died by it... yet he did not truly die! he cheated me!... if Potter has his name over her head as well as her own then that means that one of the shreds of his soul is stuck to her... Riddle cannot die as long as his 'Horcruxes' (as they call them) exist... Ao, you have opened a can of worms on this one, as the saying goes... well since you're already tailing Potter you can handle Riddle, I'm tasking you with getting rid of him or better yet get Potter to get rid of him for us..."

"But what about the soul shred with her?" Ao asked, "If he can't die if these soul parts exist then how do we kill him without her dying first?"

"We will get rid of the soul piece... we will need to bring her here... it would be simple to get a soul piece out of an object as we could just destroy it but a person is another matter it involves a complicated ritual and it cannot be done in the human realm."

"But how would I bring her here... she wouldn't survive the trip never mind being able to breathe here..."

"I will give you a necklace that you will give to her, it will allow her to live... she mustn't know about it though, in three days I will have the ritual ready... when she falls asleep bring her here, do not wake her! we will perform the ritual, remove the soul shard, and then you will take her back as if nothing happened."

Ao nodded, ignoring the fact he felt guilty just agreeing to this plan.

"Very good, thank you for bringing this to my attention... now take this" The King said.

He turned around and Ao couldn't see what he was doing but when he turned back around to face him, in one of his hands there was a necklace, it had a strong, but quite short, silver chain and it had a small, yet detailed, silver skull charm hanging from it that had sapphire's in its eyes.

Ao took the necklace from the Kings hand and looked at it closer, the chain and the skull itself had lots of tiny engravings in it, writings in their own language but to him it was gobbledegook and made no sense, perhaps this was how its power worked... although he seriously wondered where the king had gotten this thing... but then again the Kings secrets had secrets, so it was no surprise really, what he thought odd was that the skull was missing the bottom jaw but he couldn't tell if it was supposed to be like that or if it had fallen off.

"Thank you, King" he said, and he turned around to leave.

"Remember, three days!" the King called as he left.

"Yeah..." Ao said as he flapped his wings and shot of the ground.

* * *

He was back in the Human realm just before dawn and flew silently into Amity's room at Number 4 Privet Drive, she woke up an hour or two later and found he was floating upside down and chewing on one of his long thumb nail, in the middle of her room.

"Ao?" Amity said blearily, as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing up so early? usually you don't wake up until around lunch time... is something up?"

Eru who had been napping on the bed beside her woke up disgruntled as his sleep was disturbed and he jumped onto the desk in front of the window to continue sleeping.

"No. Nothing's wrong... I got up early to get you a birthday present... I forgot yesterday after all" Ao lied.

Amity blinked her large green eyes at him, "You didn't have to get me a present..."

"No. I didn't, but I chose to... here you go" He said and he handed her the necklace the Shinigami King had given him.

She took it from him and looked at it. To her it looked expensive, and it wasn't really to her taste... but she appreciated the sentiment.

"Thanks!" she said genuinely, smiling at him. "Where did you get it?"

"Its one of my old necklaces from home... I don't know how others who can't see Shinigami would react to something from our realm, so it would probably be better if you didn't take it off... just in case." he lied yet again.

She smiled even wider up at him as she said: " 'Kay" and fastened it around her neck. Ao ignored the guilty feeling in his gut and smirked back at her.

* * *

Three nights later, he was looking over her sleeping form, snug in her Garfield pyjamas, and whispered "Sorry Amity... maybe one day you'll thank me for this..."

He gently picked her up from her bed and leapt smoothly from the window, he flapped his wings and carried the both of them up into the night sky. Her eyes fluttered but she didn't wake.

* * *

Ao placed her back into her bad at four in the morning and pulled the duvet up to cover her, he hadn't been allowed to see the so called 'ritual' in case he messed something up as Armonia Justin Beyondormason and Nu had told him.

Armonia Justin Beyondormason was the Kings right hand man, where as Nu is the second most powerful Shinigami, with only the Shinigami King's powers eclipsing hers. Nu's body is covered from head to toe with eyes. She is incredibly intelligent however Armonia ranks above her because she likes to feel others regret and can be quite cruel even by their standards.

Ao is ranked just beneath the two of them so he couldn't say anything on the contrary when they basically told him to get lost and he'd be called when they were done.

So he had no idea what had gone on, but when he'd been called back Amity was lying in some kind of runic circle written in the Death language as they called their own words, her scar was bleeding but otherwise she seemed unharmed. The Shinigami King had told him to remember to get rid of Riddle and then he'd basically been dismissed.

Ao gently wiped the blood from her forehead but he felt the back of his neck prickle like he was being watched and turned around.

Eru was staring at him accusingly with his big purple eyes, Ao narrowed his eyes at the cat, he couldn't tell if the demon actually could see him or if it just knew he was there.

"It's not like I had any choice!" he hissed quietly; but he was telling himself that as much he was justifying it to Amity's demon cat.

He knew it was the right thing to do (getting rid of Riddle's soul shard) but he felt incredibly guilty; lying to her when she trusted him so much.

He sighed and settled down of the floor to sleep.

* * *

Amity never noticed anything was different, the only thing she noticed was that her scar was red the next morning. Ao tried to act like nothing had happened and he must of been successful as she never asked him if anything was wrong. Eru would often stare at the Shinigami though and it unnerved him quite a bit.

She spent the rest of the school holidays training at her clubs, occasionally hanging out with her friends and her cousin and reading through all of her books, Ao spent a lot of time reading her books (and in fact he read them more than she did as he didn't have to sleep).

Dudley wasn't very happy about having to go to smeltings whilst she went to Hogwarts, but Amity pointed out they wouldn't have been going to the same school regardless as she had been down for some all girls school in Dumfries and Galloway.

He had said, "Still... I wish I was going to learn magic..."

"Trust me from what I've read in those books on Wizarding law they are incredibly judgemental people who look down on people without magic, people that they class as creatures and basically anyone else they feel like... it doesn't sound like a very nice place."

"Still... its Magic though..."

"I'd share it with you if I could..." Amity said with a sigh.

* * *

Finally the first of September arrived, Ao dressed in blue skinny jeans with a simple turquoise button up shirt, she wore the necklace that Ao had given her as usual and she put on her knee high, black and white converse. She had already had her trunk packed and was glad for the extension charm Snape had placed upon it otherwise all of the books she intended to take with her would not fit with everything else she was taking. Eru was packed into his travelling case after breakfast and at at 9:00 AM the family of three got into their car.

Aunt Petunia drove them all to kings cross and Dudley got her trunk out of the boot. Amity, herself, was carrying Eru's case, and her usual bag.

They walked into the station and were soon stood between platforms nine and ten.

"This is where we have to leave you... Dudley has a dentist appointment" her Aunt said, "To get onto the platform you have to walk into the pillar between platforms nine and ten... have a good term... and make sure you send letters with some of the school owls"

Her Aunt gave her a hug, and Dudley said a moody good-bye and punched her lightly on the arm.

They waved at her over their shoulders as they walked out of the station.

As soon as they were gone Amity sighed, "Walk into the pillar between the platforms... this is ridiculous..."

_"I think ludicrous would be a much better word for it..."_

Amity looked at her watch, it was 10:30... she only had half an hour to find the train and get on it.

"Ao," She said quietly, "can you look ahead for me?"

_"Sure, no problem" _He smirked at her.

Without another word he flew off towards the pillar, Amity was briefly distracted from staring after him when she heard some one say from behind her: "Packed with muggles of course"

She watched with interest as a red headed family seemed to be organizing who would run into the pillar first, so she nearly jumped out of her skin when Ao tapped her on the shoulder.

_"You really do just have to walk into the pillar its some sort of portal to Platform 9 and 3/4... I told you things get confusing when magic's involved."_

"Right..." she muttered.

The person who had spoken before was a plump woman who was now talking to four boys, all with (what most people would call) flaming red hair; she however called it ginger or orange. Each of them was pushing a trunk like hers in front of him and they had an owl.

She followed them discreetly, and stopped when they stopped; at a distance but close enough to hear.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boy's mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also brightly orange haired, "Mum, can't I go?... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Amity watched and he vanished into the wall, it looked so much weirder when it wasn't Ao disappearing into walls.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. The twin followed and soon they were both gone.

Amity sighed and made her way over to them; with difficulty as she had a large satchel crossed over her shoulder, a cat carrier in one hand and was dragging her trunk by its handle.

"Excuse me, ma'am" She said to the plump woman. Her most innocent and confused look on her face.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. She was dwarfed by him and in fact she was a bit shorter than the only girl of the family as well.

"Yes," Amity said. "The thing is... well, the thing is, I don't know how to..."

"How to get onto the platform, dear?" she said kindly, and Amity nodded, her large eyes looking as sad as possible.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er... okay... Thank you." Amity muttered.

She turned around to face the Barrier, it looked extremely solid... she had been hoping there was some sort of trick to getting through the barrier but evidently you did just walk at it. She shifted her bag strap further up her shoulder and began moving towards the barrier.

Ao had his hands on her shoulders and was pushing her forwards.

She broke into a sprint, the barrier was coming nearer and nearer, Ao's presence behind her fighting off any fears she had. She shut her eyes just as she was about to run into it.

When she opened her eyes again a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Amity looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

_"Well at least that's over with..."_

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. She dragged her stuff behind her and went to look for an empty compartment, she would rather sit by herself than with anyone else.

She bumped into someone in the crowd and if Ao hadn't wrapped his tail around her waist she would have fallen on her butt, as it was, she appeared to get her balance back and went to apologize when she saw a familiar face.

"Draco!"

"Amity!" he exclaimed, "Nice to see you again."

"And you"

"Have you thought about what house you'll be in yet?" He asked her curiously, not letting her know how much he hoped it was Slytherin.

"I haven't the foggiest to be honest... you'll still be my friend anyway won't you?"

"Of course," He said, he looked ready to say more, but someone called his name from the crowd and he had to say good-bye.

Amity, renewed her search for an empty compartment and pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put Eru inside first, with her bag, instructing the cat to guard it and then started to heave her trunk up the steps, she grabbed the handle and pulled on it, she got it 3 inches of the ground before she dropped it. Even though she was a lot stronger than she looked all of the activities she liked to do were not upper body strength orientated, so she was struggling.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the orange-haired twins she'd followed through the barrier. He didn't wait for a reply and said, "Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"

"I'd rather struggle and save my pride thank you." She told them.

She was stood at the top of the train steps and braced her left foot against the wall of the train as leverage and yanked the trunk up the stairs.

The twins looked impressed, and if Ao had actually done the majority of the work... well... she wasn't saying anything.

"Thanks for the offer anyway," She said blowing her fringe out of her eyes, and brushing her hip length hair over her shoulders.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at her lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you-

"She is," said the first twin, "Aren't you?" he added to Amity.

"What?" She asked, bewildered.

"Amity Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Yeah... I am" she muttered.

The two boys gawked at her, and she felt herself get a bit angry.

"Finished staring yet... because if you don't pack it in, I might decide to kick you in the face."

Then, to her relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door, "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum."

With a last look at her, the twins hopped off the train.

Amity sat down next to the window where (Unfortunately) she could see the orange-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose,"Mum. geroff," He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," Ron said.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his black Hogwarts uniform, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. "Can't stay long, Mother," he said, "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise, "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin, "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term and send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two... this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've- you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Amity narrowed her eyes.

"You know that tiny, little girl with the really long black hair; who was near us in the station? Know who she is?"

"Who?"

"Amity Potter!"

They looked right at the compartment and Amity glared at the twins, her green eyes flashing. The twins visibly gulped slightly.

Amity heard the little girl's voice as she leant back in her seat; ignoring Ao laughing at her irritation, "Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see her, Mum, please..."

"You've already seen her, Ginny, and the poor girl isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is she really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked her. Saw her scar. It's really there... like lightning."

"Poor dear... no wonder she was alone, I wondered. She was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern, "I forbid you to ask her, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though she needs reminding of that on her first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mum."

The train began to move. Amity saw the boy's mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

Amity watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Amity sighed deeply... right now she really wished she was heading to that all girls school in Scotland, where she wouldn't be known at all... being famous would make the Death Note even harder to hide. Ao settled down next to her and lay across the other seat, Eru was purring in her lap as she gently stoked his fur.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest orange headed boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite her. "Everywhere else is full."

Amity shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at her and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Amity saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron," The twins were back, to her ire, "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train; Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Amity," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

Ron said bye but she merely glared at them.

"Are you really Amity Potter?" Ron blurted out, as soon as the compartment door shut again, "And have you really got... you know..." He pointed at her forehead.

"Are you really asking if you can see the scar I got the night my parents were murdered?" She asked coldly.

Ron closed his mouth uncomfortably and they sat in an awkward silence for quite a while, Ao was snoring next to her and Ron kept sneaking glances at her to probably see if she was still angry, she glared back to say she was.

The train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Ron's ears went pink and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Amity went out into the corridor, Ao; who had just woken up, followed eagerly.

What the women had were 'Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans', 'Drooble's Best Blowing Gum', 'Chocolate Frogs', 'Pumpkin Pasties', 'Cauldron Cakes', 'Licorice Wands', and a number of other strange things she had never seen in her life.

"Is there anything with just normal chocolate... I'm out of my depth here"

"The chocolate frogs are just chocolate... but they will jump and escape if you let them though... they each have a collectable card with a famous witch or wizard on it as well." the women explained.

Amity consequently bought every single chocolate frog and dumped them on the seat next to her, Ao sat on the other side of the chocolate, she'd also bought some Cauldron cakes because Ao had wanted them.

Ron stared as Amity brought it all back in.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Not really I just like chocolate..." Amity said, as she opened her first chocolate frog, easily snatching it out of the air as it tired to escape.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and mumbled, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

Amity sighed, and silently cursing her good heart (well good if you ignore the four names written in her Death Note for all eternity) and said, "You can have some of this lot if you want... I won't be able to eat all of it"

Ron went red, "No... its fine..."

"Suit yourself... but the offer stands anyway," Amity said, and Ron soon caved and helped her eat their through the massive amount of chocolate she'd bought, It was amusing though whenever Ao ate something right in front of Ron and the dense boy didn't notice.

The countryside was now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. Ao was snoozing again but this time his head was on her shoulder, she didn't really mind but he was quite heavy.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He can't have gotten far," Amity said logically as she leaned on her fist carefully so she didn't wake the sleeping Shinigami.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left. But was soon back again with a bossy girl with bushy hair, said bossy girl gushed over Famous Amity Potter before she left abruptly. Amity chatted to Ron for a while after and began to ask about Quidditch.

Ron was just talking her through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't the toad-less boy, or Granger this time.

It was Draco and two big hulking boys she didn't know.

She smiled at him, "Hello Draco..." but she trailed off, looking at the other two.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," Draco asked, noticing where she was looking.

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Causing everyone else to look at him. Amity nudged Ao to wake him up and he floated up to the ceiling just as Draco sat down glaring at Ron. Amity shot the Shinigami an apologetic look.

"No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford..." Draco said sneering.

He turned back to her, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Amity."

"I always think that family has very little to do with who you are... and I pick my friends regardless..." he said casually, "So are these two the friends your mother mentioned?"

"Yeah... did you actually read all those books you made me carry?" he said quickly changing the subject.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't have bought them otherwise..."

Crabbe and Goyle stood around awkwardly, and Ron looked resolutely out the window. She and Draco chatted for a while longer before he waved goodbye and the bigger boys slouched off after him.

"You've met Malfoy before?" Ron asked, as soon as he'd gone.

Amity explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley and how they made friends in Madam Malkins.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

"Well that's got nothing to do with Draco he would have only been 1 at the time... and like I said to him peoples family's have nothing to do with who I make friends with... and the Dark side? seriously? that's what its called? did you rip it off Star Wars?"

"what's star wars?"

She opened her mouth to lecture him not knowing something so important when a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in ten minute's time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"Right, Ron... get out while I change" and so she picked him up by the collar and chucked him out the door.

She didn't show it but the announcement had worried her, she quickly threw her uniform on whilst she worried about the death note, if they were taking her luggage separately she would be separated from the death note, if anyone looked through her bag she was done. She shoved her converse back on over her leggings and shrugged the outer robe on, then she swiftly went to the 'secret' compartment of her bag and pulled out the death note. Since her trip to Diagon alley she had cut a rectangular hole in a lot of pages of a sketch book creating a pouch in the book that the Death Note could fit into; it was in the middle of the book and she had also used a handy little spell called a disillusionment charm so it was practically invisible now, not only that but this sketch book had a padlock that she'd placed locking charms on. She took the disillusioned Note out of the sketch book and used a belt from her trunk to belt it to her stomach; underneath her clothes and was very glad for her baggy shirt and jumper now, as Ao confirmed he couldn't see it at all. She shoved the (now empty) sketch book back in her bag before making the compartment look exactly as it did before Ron left.

Then she walked out casually as if nothing had happened and let Ron go get changed.

* * *

When the train stopped, she said good-bye to Eru and pushed her way off the train. Her and Ron looked around confused on the platform as at first there was no indication of where they were supposed to be.

"Firs' years! Firs' Years over here!" A familiar voice echoed.

Ao; who was soaring over them, pointed her in the direction of Hagrid; in the near pitch black she couldn't see him.

They wove their way through crowd and over to Hagrid.

"All righ' there, Amity?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me... any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Amity seemed to be the only one who could keep her footing and had to pull Ron up a couple of times.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Amity wasn't that impressed... she had been expecting something more like the description of Minas Tirith from lord of the rings, when she had heard Hogwarts was a castle, she should know by now not to be optimistic.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Amity and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then... FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Amity leapt catlike from her boat and landed gracefully.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

A very stern faced witch opened the door.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said as she pulled the door wide.

Amity and the others followed her across the hall and into a small ante-chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Amity sighed... 'all this secrecy is so annoying...'

"_Is it even necessary to even make us wait here?..."_ Ao asked exasperated. Amity shrugged in response.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Hermione asked Ron, "It wasn't mentioned in Hogwarts a history..."

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Amity tutted as Hermione instantly began reciting all the spells she'd heard off.

_"As if they'd make you do a magic test, when you're not supposed to being doing magic yet..."_

Then something happened that made her jump about a foot in the air... several people behind him screamed.

"What the absolute f-?" She began.

Then she gasped. So did the people around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"Ao... Can they see you?" She whispered to him at the back of the room.

_"No... they are just imprints of humans left behind by their magic... not in this world and their not in mine either... I'm as invisible to them as I am to everyone else"_

"Good..."

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar, "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start," Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Amity got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The great hall was an impressive place, the ceiling was bewitched to look like outside and there were candles floating above four large tables and the smaller table for the teachers.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years and then put a grubby, patched and frayed hat on top of it.

Everyone was staring at the hat, then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

Amity stared gob-smacked as it sang awfully out of tune

_"that's awful... terrible... ugly hats should not sing!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, causing Amity to look around incredulously. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Amity, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

She rolled her eyes at him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Amity saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

More names were called and Amity was seriously starting to get bored when-

"Potter, Amity!"

As she stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Amity Potter?"

"That little girl?!"

Amity glared at the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. When the hat was placed on her head she was dismayed to find it dropped down to her chin.

Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited as patiently as she possibly could when Ao was hopping around her and telling her to hurry up so she could get him some food.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear, "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes... and a nice thirst to prove yourself... Oh... what's this? Shinigami? well that Death Note certainly is interesting..." She swore her heart stopped. "Do not be concerned I cannot share any information I find in the sorting your secret is safe with me; I can't even tell anyone about the four murders I now know about, even if I wanted to... but with this level of cunning there is really only one place to put you-"

She cut him off, 'Do not put me in Slytherin! I get enough attention as it is and people will be suspicious if I'm put in the house known dark wizards.'

"Not Slytherin, then eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that... well I cannot fault your logic even if that shows the most cunning I've ever seen from an 11 year old... then it better be GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**And that is it for another chapter!**

**thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5- Philosophers stone

**Hello!**

**Just as a reminder I did say last chapter that the story would move on really quickly through the first and second years... so there will be quite a bit of time skip + flashbacks, third year onwards will be much more detailed because that's when L comes into it... **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

_"Shinigami speech"_

_Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 5-The philosophers stone

"So it was you... thought so... Snape was far to obvious to be the thief... or rather attempted thief." A female voice echoed through the underground chamber.

Quinirus Quirrell whipped around from where he had been stood examining the mirror.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly, stutter abandoned.

"Aww... don't you recognize me? and I was sure it would be so obvious..." She pouted visibly, throwing her cherry red, curly hair over her shoulder. "Surely there is no one else who could be here? who could have followed all of these clues? that were laid out right in front of me..." She winked an impossibly blue eye.

Quirrell looked immensely confused and angry before revelation dawned on his face, "Potter?!"

"Got it in one!" Amity said, as her curly red hair darkened to black and straightened out returning to its lightly tousled state, and her blue eyes shifted back to green.

"I forgot you were a metamorphmagus..." Quirrell said distastefully.

"Thats mean... it was such a big thing! the whole school was talking about it for ages..." to be fair she sounded a lot more confident than she actually was, and the discovery of her new ability was not in the way she would have liked.

She remembered very well how her new found ability was discovered...

_It had been her first potions lesson, it had started out so well... she had known the answers to the questions that Snape asked (well Ao had told her the answer to the last one) and she had been partnered with Draco for the lesson; which worked out well because he knew why she didn't like boiling, simmering and well anything to do with hot liquids and fire in general, so she had done all the ingredient preparation and he was in charge of the cauldron. Their potion had been perfect when acrid smoke filled the room and a low hissing was heard. Neville Longbottom had melted Seamus's cauldron and had been drenched in the potion, he collapsed instantly, whimpering as he broke out in boils._

_She had been frozen with fear, she felt like she was underwater and there was water filling her lungs. She backed away slowly as Snape had yelled at Neville, she couldn't hear him... she could see his mouth moving but no words were coming out, the potion vanished. But all she could see was it spilling over and drenching him, interlaced with images of her accident. She had backed up until she couldn't anymore, her back hit the wall, something on one of the shelves fell and smashed. She was drowning in her fear._

_Draco had turned towards her when he heard something shatter. "Amity?"_

_She was up against the wall, her eyes wide and terror was flashing across her face, her hair and eyes seemed to be leeching of colour, gradually getting paler and paler._

_"Amity?!" He said much louder, drawing everyone else's attention._

_But she couldn't take anymore and bolted, she sprinted out of the door and away from the dungeons, her ice white hair streaming out behind her. Draco had followed her but by the time he had reached the entrance hall she was nowhere to be seen._

She didn't tell everyone what had been wrong, in fact the only people that knew now where Draco, the four heads of houses and Dumbledore. She had been sat on the roof actually, her only thought had been to get as far away from the dungeons as possible, so she had run up to the astronomy tower and sat with her arms around her knees; her back against the parapet, Ao hadn't said anything even when she had wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, he hadn't needed to say anything, his presence had been enough to help. It had been Dumbledore who had found her in the end, by the time he had it was already pitch black and all of the stars were out, he said it was a coincidence that he happened to have an extra hot chocolate when he had just decided to come up the astronomy tower to look at the sky... she knew better though, he had evidently been looking for her... she didn't care all that much though.

The next time Neville had destroyed a cauldron she hadn't run up the astronomy tower, she had run into Snape's office and hid under his desk... but everyone saw this as an improvement so didn't comment on it. It took Professor Snape quite a while to coax her out though.

She had been told she was a metamorphmagus by Dumbledore but at the moment she could only change her hair and eyes, trying anything else gave her a migraine.

Amity was brought back to the present when her turbaned professor spoke again.

"It was strange, I'll admit, for a metamorphmagus to discover their abilities in later life... but not ground breaking-ly important..." Quirrell dismissed, "Now be quiet, Potter! I need to work out this mirror..."

She was briefly annoyed that he didn't think her enough of a threat to tie her up or something.

Amity kicked herself for not noticing the mirror earlier, it was the same mirror that she had discovered herself earlier on in the year, the mirror that 'shows not your face but you hearts desire'.

Quirrell was tapping around the mirror muttering something along the lines of: "The mirror is the key to the stone... trust Dumbledore to come up with this..."

Amity watched with disinterest, all she needed to do was keep him here for another 12 minutes and she would be able to walk out easily. Her plan was working so well... Ron and Hermione hadn't needed to come down with her but they had against her better judgement... oh well, other than that it had gone well...

"So... it was you who tried to kill me at the Quidditch match?"

"Yes... when your friend Granger set fire to Snape's robes I finally got you off that broom, when he wasn't counter cursing... she narrowly avoided knocking me over... and even when you fell, you didn't die! I had to try to kill you that day... for all I knew you had seen me heading for the third floor..."

'So... Hermione nearly killed me, in other words... great, well I'm going to rub that in her face...' She had only got onto the Quidditch team because a Slytherin boy named Theodore Nott had thrown Neville's remembrall and she had to dive for it.

_The Quidditch match had been going fantastically she had nearly caught the snitch (until Flint had nearly knocked her off her broom) but then it had all gone wrong when her broom had gotten out of control... it started to take her higher and higher every time one of the others tried to help, it was vibrating almost violently and she knew she couldn't hold on much longer, when the Slytherin seeker started to fly towards her chasing the snitch... she saw her chance and when it shot past, she lashed out with her hand and caught the golden ball in her fist (still hanging onto the broom with her other hand) it struggled in her hand but she wouldn't let go as the stadium erupted into cheers. But her broom went even more out of control, it started swishing from side to side and she could feel her grip loosening, when suddenly her broom pulled a swift loop the loop and it tossed her into the air. She swore in both of the languages she knew as she tumbled through the air and towards the ground hundreds of feet below, Fred and George both missed catching her, and were trying to race after her but she was falling too fast. She managed to right herself in the air and was looking up at the clear blue sky as she fell arms out stretched._

_'Shimatta... I don't want to die... I don't want to...'_

_Her hair was whipping around her, as her eyes filled with tears and they floated away from her face, she could see her team trying to race towards her... but the last thing she chose to see was the big blue sky._

_She gasped slightly and her eyes widened as she felt arms envelop her._

_"You're lucky I like you a lot... this won't kill me but it'll certainly twinge a bit..."_

_'Ao!'_

_She could feel his chest at her back, and saw his wings wrap around her._

_'He's going to save me... why?... if I died he'd write my name in his death note... and take his other one back and go back to the Shinigami realm... why?'_

_She stared up at the sky, more tears escaping her eyes, as the screams in the stadium reached through the whistling in her ears._

_"__Osorete wa ikemasen" Ao whispered in her ear. _

_'Don't be afraid?... Ao sometimes you're an idiot... I'm not afraid... You're here...'_

_They neared the ground, people were screaming her name, she waited for the impact..._

_A dust cloud spread from where they hit the ground, even with Ao taking the brunt of the fall it still knocked her breath out of her lungs. There was silence in the stadium as to them she held half a metre of the ground by nothing. There were cracks in the grassy soil, and an indent as if something bigger than her was lying there._

_Ao sighed, and phased out, incorporeal once again. She fell the remaining distance to the floor and she blinked up at Ao who was now stood over her cracking his back. It was odd she decided how he could be corporeal one second and not the next just depending on what he felt like. _

_She smiled at him as she stood up out of the little crater she had found herself in. A second later she was ambushed by the entire Quidditch team who were sobbing over her, she didn't really notice them she was looking more at Ao who was stretching like nothing had happened._

She stole a glance at the Shinigami leaning against the wall, who just earlier today had been proof reading her exam papers and making sure that she got everything right... he didn't exactly correct her but tutted whenever something was wrong so she knew to look for another answer... he wanted her to beat Hermione for some reason, or at last tie... she put it down as a Shinigami oddity...

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" Quirrell said suddenly breaking her from her revere.

"Well you've only got one shot at that..." Amity muttered dryly.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" Quirrell said, flustered.

Amity raised both eyebrows as a voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself that was not his voice.

"Use the girl... use the girl..."

_"I told you he was not alone... he never has been..." _Ao said from where he was leant against the wall.

"Potter! come here!" He barked.

She walked casually over to the front of the mirror.

"What do you see?!"

She looked in the mirror and saw the same image she had when she had last looked into it, she saw herself but much older (25 or so) balancing two young children on her hips; a boy and a girl, both of whom looked a lot like her however she could see features that didn't belong to her on both of their faces. She gently put the both of them down and the boy clung to her jeans; looking extremely shy, whilst the girl gave her a big goofy grin and tugged on her mothers hand. Her older self laughed and held her other hand out for something. Ao flew into the scene on the mirror, smirking as usual, and handed her older self a ruby red stone, Amity had thought something had been missing; usually Ao was just floating around over their heads. Her older self smiled and handed the stone to the little girl who dropped it enthusiastically in her mother pocket.

Amity felt the stone hit the bottom of her jeans pocket and forced herself not to react.

"I see my parents." She told Quirrell.

"Oh, get out of the way you silly girl!" he snapped at her shoving her rudely out of the way.

As soon as she was out of his line of sight she bolted for the door, her watch told her she still had 3 minutes left.

"She lies and she's escaping!" the creepy voice said again.

Quirrell whipped round and grabbed her by the arm, his hand started to smoke and he was forced to let go, she leapt into the air and used a spinning kick to crack her heel across his face, he stumbled back and fell through the mirror. It crashed down around him in a shower of reflective slivers. She didn't wait to see if he got up she ran out of the door and back into the fire room, quickly drinking a swig from the bottle that had sent Hermione back though and she raced on through the purple flames. She was nearly across the chess board when an invisible something snagged her ankle and she went sprawling across the floor. At least Ron and Hermione evidently weren't here anymore.

"You will not escape me Potter!"

Quirrell was making his way across the chessboard towards her, much of his turban was falling off and he was covered in deep scratches and he still had mirror shards embedded into his flesh.

_"He does not look happy."_ Ao commented, she gave him a 'you-think' look.

"Let me speak to her..."

"Master you are not strong enough!"

"I am strong enough for this..."

_"This guy belongs on a mental ward..."_

The last of the turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Amity would have screamed, but she liked to think she was made of stronger stuff than that and bit her tongue. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, but the creepiest face she had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Amity Potter..." it whispered.

"See what I have become?" the face said, "Mere shadow and vapour... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

So he knew. Amity dropped slightly into a ready stance. 1 minute left.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"You're a f***ing liar!" Amity shouted; her eyes and hair turning angry scarlet.

The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching..." it hissed, "I have always valued bravery... Yes, girl, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"Never!" she snarled.

Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HER!" and the next second, Quirrell lunged towards her.

She threw herself into a one handed cartwheel and the second her feet touched the ground again she flipped herself over backwards and at a distance to Quirrell.

Quirrell growled and began making his way towards her again, but he stopped abruptly, and clutched at his chest.

"What is wrong with you, fool?! Kill her!"

Quirrell teetered on the spot, before he jolted in pain, his scrambling hands clutching his chest one last time, before he started to fall.

"A heart attack?!" Voldemort screeched, as Quirrell trembled on the ground before he was still.

Amity's appearance returned to normal as she checked her watch, 'Exactly on time'

Upstairs in the first-year girls dormitory, in a bluey-green satchel sat a black note book, there were quite a few unsavoury things written in there, that would make a lot of people blanch. But most recently written (in colour changing ink) was: 'Quinirus Quirrell will travel down the trap door on the third floor of Hogwarts at 12:30 on June the 4th. At 1:30 he will die of a heart attack.'

Amity began to walk toward the door but she turned around when she heard an odd rustling sound. Rising out of Quirrell's body was a grotesque sort of mist, it had glowing red eyes and a gaping maw for a mouth. It flew towards her she didn't have time to dodge and it shot straight into her.

She could feel Voldemort trying to take over, it was so painful, she dropped to the ground on her hands and knees, fighting to keep the mental shields she had placed around all the memories of the Death Note and Ao intact.

'get out... GET OUT!'

She didn't notice the markings on her necklace and its sapphire eyes beginning to glow as she fought him. Suddenly there was blindingly bright blue flash.

She heard Voldemort roar in pain as he stopped trying to possess her and was thrown out. She blurringly saw him fly off through the door and heard Ao calling her as she collapsed forward and gave into the blackness.

* * *

When she awoke again she was looking up at a high stone ceiling and something gold glinted out of the corner of her eye.

She turned towards it, it was Dumbledore's gold half moon glasses.

"What happened did you get the stone? Voldemort didn't get it did he?"

"No he did not..."

Amity swallowed and looked around her. She realized she must be in the hospital wing. She was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to her was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

She grimaced at it, she liked chocolate but there were limits to how much she could eat.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," Dumbledore said, beaming, "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here? because last time I checked the whole school hated me and Fred and George only referred to me as 'the seeker', I've kicked them where it hurts for that a couple of times..."

"You have been in here for three days. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried... as for the whole school hating you... well you helped a dear friend in need, did you not? that is what is important."

"I know that, not really surprised you know that either... but it still makes me angry, especially when Draco, Hermione and Me know we were doing the right thing... its a pity Neville got caught trying to warn us about filch... still it took me long enough to get Draco even civil with the others never mind help us get an illegal dragon out of country."

She had banged Draco's and Ron's heads together and refused to talk to either of them, until they learnt to be civil and get their acts together.

"What happened to the stone then... because last I remember it was in my pocket..."

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell died of a heart attack... his body must not have been able to handle the strain of another entity any longer... Voldemort fled after he failed to possess you and I found you a minute later."

"So, who has the stone now?"

"As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Amity said confused, "But your friend, Nicolas Flamel..."

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" Dumbledore said, sounding quite delighted, "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But then he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

"I guess when you're as old as them you've seen all this world has got to offer... this mundane existence must get so dreary when you're over 600..."

"That is very wise, Amity, very wise indeed..."

"Its not really wise I just think I'd feel horribly out of place if I was that old... it would be amazing to see all of the new inventions and creations of the future though... all of humanity's triumphs and discoveries... but you wouldn't belong there... you'd be a remnant of the past in a world so far ahead of you... I'd like to leave a legacy behind that would survive on into the future but I wouldn't want to be in that future... no offence but I think I'd be out of place even if I was your age Professor."

Dumbledore chuckled, "You are wise Amity even if you don't think so."

They both stared at the ceiling for a while.

"Sir?" Amity said, "I've been thinking... sir, even if the Stone's gone, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone for good..."

"No, Amity, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. Nevertheless, Amity, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time... and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Amity nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made her head hurt, She looked at Ao curled up asleep and floating just above the bed next to her. Then she said to Dumbledore, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about..."

"The truth," Dumbledore sighed, "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time, "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Amity. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know."

Amity gritted her teeth and glared, her hair turning red as she crossed her arms across her chest angrily.

"You have a most impressive glare by the way," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "do not let Professor Snape see it, he might get jealous"

Her eyebrow twitched, but instead of strangling him, she asked, "Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Amity time to dry her eyes on the sheet. When she had found her voice again, Amity said, "And the invisibility cloak... do you know who sent it to me?"

Ao blinked open one of his big red eyes and watched interestedly.

"Ah... your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"A bit of a waste..."

"He certainly did not think so..."

"And sir, there's one more thing..."

"Just the one?"

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone- find it, but not use it- would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them... but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say so..." Amity muttered.

_"I quite agree..." _the Shinigami said as he stretched.

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear-wax!"

Amity grimaced. Ao looked grossed out as he went to inspect her sweet pile.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict. Luckily she hadn't noticed Amity's sweets disappearing into thin air, or her talking to said thin air.

Ao was quite enthusiastic to inform her of everything she missed, and she couldn't currently bring herself to care about missing the last Quidditch match with how her team mates had been acting, she nearly died in the first match, pulled off a spectacular catch on the second match and they thought it was okay to turn their backs on her, well no it wasn't! and she was going to make sure they knew it too.

Anyway back to Madam Pomfrey...

"Just five minutes... Please!" Amity pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in..."

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey please..."

"Oh, very well," she gave in, "But five minutes only."

And she let Ron and Hermione and Draco in.

"Amity!"

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around her again, but Amity was glad she didn't as at this particular point in time Ao was napping curled up on her bed, similar to how Eru was currently sleeping in her lap.

"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to... Dumbledore was so worried-" Hermione began.

"The whole school's talking about it," Draco said, "What really happened?... Weasley and Granger have already filled me in on their bit..."

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumours. Amity told them everything: Quirrell, the mirror, the Stone, and Voldemort. Ron, Draco and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Amity told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally, "Flamel's just going to die?"

"If you're that old there won't be anything left for you to see, the world won't be able to surprise you anymore... Death will be the last adventure, the last surprise... Dumbledore agreed and said I was wise."

"I always said he was off his rocker," Ron said, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was. Amity ignored him.

"No... I see your point... I don't think I'd like to live that long... there'd be no fun left in life" Draco said.

"So what happened to you two?" Amity asked.

"Well, I got back all right," Hermione replied, "I brought Ron round, that took a while, and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall... he already knew... he just said, 'Amity's gone after him, hasn't she?' and hurtled off to the third floor."

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" Ron asked, "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did... I mean to say that's terrible... you could have been killed."

"Yeah well... I doubt it would have made a difference... I'd have gone regardless of if I had the cloak or not... and I'm pretty sure I could have got around without it, it just would be less simple..."

"I agree... you can really run as well... if anyone spotted you, you could have easily out run them..." Draco chuckled.

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over, "You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.

* * *

Amity made her way down to the end-of-year feast alone the next night. She had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving her one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

Ao flapped in behind her and looked at the decorations with distaste,_ "Hideous..."_

When Amity walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. She slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and glared at the people that were standing up to look at her. She waved at Draco.

Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..."

_"Good... this school scenery is so boring..."_

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place; Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points, in third; Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two, in Second; Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six and in first place; Slytherin, with four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Amity nodded calmly at Draco and clapped politely, her house pride wasn't very good recently; as in her opinion her house mates had been complete d*cks.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin!" Dumbledore said, "However, recent events must be taken into account..."

The room went very still. The Slytherin's smiles faded a little. Draco's head hit the table; he could easily predict where this was going.

"I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes..." Dumbledore said.

"First... to Mr Ronald Weasley-" Ron went purple in the face; he looked like an eggplant if you asked Ao, "-for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

Amity rolled her eyes at the lot of them.

_"You really can hold a grudge, you know?"_

At last there was silence again.

"Second... to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Amity strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves; they were a hundred points up.

"Third... to Miss Amity Potter-" Dumbledore said. The room went deadly quiet, "-for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points; exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup... if only Dumbledore had given just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before.

Amity reflected on how she'd knocked Neville out with a well placed kick, and decided to at least clap.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Amity's eye and nodded grudgingly; he didn't like her very much for some reason but when she wasn't terrified out of her wits she was easily top of her potions class.

Amity still wasn't happy though.

"Ah, come on Amity! Celebrate a little!" Fred and George exclaimed.

She ignored them, drawing the attention of a lot of the others.

"Amity?" Fred waved a hand in front of her, she smacked his hand away and finally turned to them.

"Oh? were you talking to me? I didn't notice... I thought you weren't speaking to 'The Seeker' " Her eyes slowly turning red, as she air quoted the seeker.

The Quidditch team blanched.

"Aw, come on Amity... that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Oliver Wood said.

She laughed loudly and sardonically, it was a great change from the usual lilting cheerful laugh she usually had and drew the entire halls attention.

_"here we go..." _Ao muttered.

"A bit Harsh? No... what I think is harsh is having 3/4 of the entire school turn against you! You think I'm going to celebrate?! you think its all fine now you've got your oh-so-precious points back?! Well no it isn't!" Her voice was as cold as ice, "You've all been complete d*cks and you think its okay now because the little naive 11 year old will forgive you?! well I haven't forgiven you, I don't care if the others have... you don't win my forgiveness that easily! you can all go and f**k yourselves for all I care... at first it bothered me that you were all insulting me, judging me, and it hurt a lot, I spent quite a few hours in floods of tears before I decided that I just don't care anymore! So screw you!... Oh and next year you can find yourself another seeker because this one isn't going to nearly kill herself for you f**kers!"

The entire hall was silent. The teachers all realised that it hadn't been her father's explosive, reckless temper that she had inherited, it had been her mothers ice cold fury.

"There is an appropriate muggle saying for this situation," Professor Snape drawled, amused, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Five points from Gryffindor for your language Miss Potter," Sprout said.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked stunned; as if they had never actually seen her before.

Ao smirked.

The rest of Gryffindor looked stuck between guilty and angry.

* * *

Amity had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To his great surprise Ron passed with good marks, surprisingly Amity had beaten Hermione and everyone else for first place, Hermione came second and Draco came third. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one.

Pretty much everyone gave her and the others an apology, she was still reluctant to forgive them though.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets, notes were handed out to all students; warning them not to use magic over the holidays, Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake, they were boarding the Hogwarts Express, talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier, eating chocolate frogs as they sped past Muggle towns, pulling off their uniforms and putting on their normal clothes and then pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you... I'll send you an owl."

"I'll try but I'll busy with clubs a lot so it depends on the schedule."

Ron, Hermione and Amity (who had already said goodbye to Draco) passed through the gateway together, "There she is, Mum, there she is, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister.

"Amity Potter!" she squealed, "Look, Mum! I can see-"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Mrs Weasley smiled down at them, "Busy year?" she said.

"Very..." Amity said, "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater at Christmas, Mrs Weasley."

She had to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because both Petunia and Dudley had had flu and they thought it best she stayed behind.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear" Mrs Weasley said.

"Oi, Amity!" She heard her cousins deep voice.

She turned around, Dudley was weaving his way through crowd, Aunt Petunia just behind him.

Dudley punched her on the arm as way of greeting, Mrs Weasley looked horrified before Amity laughed and punched him back, harder.

Her Aunt Petunia gave her a hug and said a small "Hello" to the Weasleys. It was clear she was still uncomfortable around most witches and wizards.

Ao flapped above them lazily.

"You must be Amity's family!" said Mrs Weasley.

"Yes... you must be the Weasley's, Amity has wrote about you... I'd like to stay and chat a bit more but I've left our tea in the slow cooker... Good-bye"

Amity hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.

"See you over the summer, then... perhaps"

"Hope you have a good holiday," said Hermione.

"See you," Ron simply said.

Amity walked off after her family, waving over her shoulder.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6- The voice inside the computer

**hello!**

**Oh.. and some one asked who the fourth murder was and if they missed some one, so currently Amity has killed: a school bully, a child murderer, Vernon Dursley, Marge Dursley and Quirrell.**

**So I've got another chapter for you!**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews, favourites and follows!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

_"Shinigami speech"_

* * *

Chapter 6- The Voice in the computer

Amity was laying on her stomach, stretched out on her bed, she was staring down at the death note in front of her; with a conundrum on her mind.

It was her first day back after second year had ended, and she didn't know what she should do...

Still written in the Death note was five names, she hadn't wrote in the note in over a year, but a lot had happened since then... she had found out she was a Parselmouth, all of the school had turned their backs on her but the Griffindors had stuck by her this time, she had given them one more chance and they'd stuck by her, well, she could tell it was a farce and they were lying about not thinking she was the heir but she hadn't made a big deal out of it, they were lying to keep her on the Quidditch team (like she said she had given them another chance).

She hadn't said anything about them lying to her because many people lied and she was exceptionally good at spotting lies, she had always been good at reading expressions (even micro expressions) because of how many times she had seen Uncle Vernon's fake expressions when he lied to the neighbours, and all the tells that let her know he was going to try to hit her and that she should get away. She'd been good at spotting lies anyway- she really was a natural- but for their eighth birthdays her and Dudley had been given a choice; they had had the option of getting either a computer or a PlayStation, Dudley picked a PlayStation whilst she picked a computer, and as well as stalking all of L's cases she had looked up free on-line courses for reading micro-expressions and lie detection. So she had always known the Griffindors were lying but she spotted lies everywhere so had simply ignored it, it wasn't worth making a big deal out of it especially because it might have been a farce but the other houses didn't know that.

She also knew that Draco had been telling the truth when he had said he didn't know who the heir of Slytherin was, which was why she didn't get involved with Ron and Hermione's polyjuice scheme, intending to prove that he had been lying when he had told her that.

She technically was an heir of Slytherin from her mothers side through a squib branch of Salazar's family but that didn't matter.

After she had walked out of the chamber of secrets after killing a basilisk with the Griffindor sword she had had a feeling who the diary had originally belonged to, after all she had heard from Draco about his 'mad' house elf that keeps hurting itself every time it does something wrong, how he has had to stop him from shutting his ears in the oven in the past...

And it had all added up so well, Lucius Malfoy was behind the whole thing, he was responsible for Hermione being petrified and Ginny being so close to death.

She had paid Lucius for Dobby, it had ate into her trust fund by about 500 hundred galleons and she had had to use some of her best lying skills to convince the man she didn't care about what had happened or what dark secrets Dobby might say to her. She had mainly wanted the elf so she would never have to cook unless she really wanted to her phobia's still pretty strong but getting better; she was still top of potions class though (and everything else for that matter even though official tests were cancelled).

Dobby currently had her old room under the stairs because he wouldn't except the spare bedroom.

But anyway, back to her conundrum; she hadn't had this problem before... she wanted to kill Lucius for what he did; for putting her friends in danger, but he was the father of another friend, who would undoubtedly be distraught if his father died... plus Lucius was only 38 so he couldn't just die of a heart attack or in his sleep because it would be extremely suspicious.

She didn't want to take away Draco's father, who he looked up to so much, but if his father kept being such as huge influence he might head down a the same death eater path as him and she didn't want Lucius to get away with what he did, plus quite a large part of her wanted revenge for her other friends.

_"I don't see the issue... kill him, and there is justice for your friends,"_ Ao commented from where he was crouched on the floor next to her bed.

"It's not that simple!" She snapped frustrated, "If I kill him, I'll have murdered one of my best friends fathers!"

_"He won't know." _

"That's not the point!" Amity cried, she wasn't afraid about anyone hearing her, she had started to look into runes first year and was pretty proficient in blood runes by this point- even if it was borderline dark magic- she had cut her hand and used her blood to paint small silencing blood runes on the walls, as soon as she had activated the runes they turned jet black and were permanently etched on the walls she would only be able to get them off if she used a cancelling rune. It had also been simple to cover up the marks with a poster or painting or even a drawing (she had a lot of them on her walls, she had always thought drawing was so calming).

So now she had a completely sound proofed room as long as she had the door shut, she might have also buried large stones- with blood runes on them- all around the property to stop the ministry from knowing she was using magic out of school but only Ao would be able to tell you that and that might be difficult as you can't see him. If he could, he also might tell you that Amity was making her own martial art mainly featuring kicks and aerial movements but using the Chinese and Japanese trick of imbuing her limbs with magic to increase the size and power of her movements and she was getting really good (but he wouldn't even tell her that).

_"Look... kill him and make it so Draco sees the darker side of his father, and you won't have an issue,"_ Ao said, quite fed up, she had been staring at the death note for 3 hours now.

"So... you think I should do it?"

_"Yes..." he stressed the word, "if you do you'll be doing the little dragon a favour as well; even if he doesn't know it right now."_

"Fine..." She said, holding out her hand to Ao.

He rolled his eyes at her and grabbed a pen from her desk, handing it to her.

Amity sighed as she positioned the pen two lines beneath Quirrell's name.

'At 12 AM, June 21th, Lucius Malfoy shakily writes a note stating: "I can't live with the guilt anymore... I thought that I could carry on because I knew I didn't do anything of my own accord, but I can't continue to live knowing about all the lives I ruined under the imperious influence... it might not have truly been me at fault but I just can't carry on any longer living behind this façade that everything is all right, that all the things I did don't matter because it was just the imperious curse at work. I have carried this guilt for eleven years now... but each year it gets worse... I haven't been able to walk down a street without wondering if some of the people I see were hurt or knew someone who was hurt because of my actions under that wretched curse... I will dearly miss my family but it just makes the guilt all the worse knowing that I could have unknowingly dragged them into the darkest of paths... there is nothing that awaits me after death but hell, I know that... but I want it to be known that it isn't possible to walk away from the darkness even if you say it wasn't your fault, even if you think you can go back to a normal life... the darkness can always find you and it will stalk you for eternity." After writing the note and leaving it near where his body will be found, he will commit suicide by hanging himself in the foyer of his manor.'

Amity let out a shaky breath as she finished writing.

_"Well that's that done now... why don't you put the Death Note back in its hiding place and put those shielding blood runes all around the inside of your bag... they looked really interesting... not only will they stop even the most powerful spells from destroying the object in question, they also stop anyone but the person whose blood made the runes from reaching into it... even though it was originally designed to be used with rooms or safes, it should work just as good on a bag. "_

"Yeah... good idea..." She muttered as she got up from her bed, her heart heavy.

* * *

The next night a Eagle owl flew into her room through the open window, Amity had just been getting ready for bed when it swooped in and perched on her desk; Eru looked imperiously at it.

Amity went over and removed the letter hanging from its leg, she noticed it bore no wax mark and the envelope wasn't even closed properly. Normally she would have thought that the letter had been intercepted on its way to her but not only does the owl look completely unruffled and she could also remember this owl belonged to Draco and she was in fact named Himiko (in fact Amity herself had named the owl when Draco couldn't think of a name for it, she had named her Himiko after the- supposedly shamanistic- ruler of Yamatai in ancient Japan, also known as the queen of Wa. Himiko, her country and her people are part of one of the greatest historical debates of Japanese history and Amity had done a massive report on her for a history project back in primary school; year 5).

Himiko stood patiently on her desk and appeared to be waiting for a reply. Amity opened the letter; physically stopping her hands from shaking.

It read: 'Dear, Amity... I don't really know how to say this- I've not even come to terms with it myself yet- but my father has died... he killed himself... not even like a wizard would with the killing curse... he hung himself like a muggle. Mother and I had walked down the stairs and he was hanging from the chandelier in the foyer... I didn't know anyone else I could confide in... I don't know what to do, I feel so lost... and confused, I just don't understand, even the note he left doesn't make sense... I just... don't understand it... why did he do this?!... Mother wants me to stay at a friends house for a while, he's being buried two weeks from now; on the 5th of July... She's finding it really hard, but is putting on a brave face for me... she wants to get me out of the house... I think it's for her benefit as much as mine... She obviously needs time to grieve and I think she doesn't want to break down around me... I'm trying to be strong for her but I feel so lost... I think its for the best as well that I get out of the house for a while... do you think I could possibly stay at your house from August first until term starts? I don't really have anyone else I would trust to see me when I'm feeling so low... I know its asking a lot to stay at someone else's house for a month but... I really need your help... can you send your reply with Himiko as soon as possible please? thank you...'

Amity could see quite a few tear stains on the parchment and she felt like her heart was splitting in two as she read his disjointed words.

Her vision blurred as tears welled up in her eyes and dropped onto Draco's letter alongside of his own. Her knees gave way and she collapsed onto the floor, kneeling over his letter as she cried. She felt so guilty, she had never felt like this, not even with her first kill had she felt this bad... her tears truly began to fall and they poured down her face. Great hiccuping sobs racked her body and she lay crumpled on the floor, clutching at the carpet with her hands, as she cried out. She felt truly in pain, she wasn't bleeding but her chest hurt so much, this was something she had never experienced before. Never before had she felt so guilty or heart broken. Draco trusted her more than anyone else and she had caused him so much pain and he didn't know she had betrayed the trust he had in her. He didn't know she had killed his father and he wanted to confide in her! Her conscience was weighing so heavy on her heart that she desperately wanted to tell him it was her fault, she was so tempted, so he had someone to blame; someone to hate... so in a way his grief would be less...

_"What else did you expect? you killed Lucius... and you're his sons best friend... he would obviously pick you to confide in... this is the justice you wanted, you can't cause someone's death without hurting someone, somewhere... this is why a lot of Death N__ote owners go insane..."_

She felt so sick, she felt bile rising in her throat and she dashed out of the room. Seconds later Ao heard the bathroom door slam, he sighed, it was going to be difficult to get her out of this hole she'd dug herself in.

* * *

She had asked Aunt petunia if Draco could stay in the guest room from the first of August until term started or until whenever they went to Diagon alley because then they could stay there.

Her aunt agreed of course and Amity told Dudley in advance not to bug him when he arrived. She did a good job of hiding her guilt and the heart ache she felt whenever she said Draco's name. But as soon as she was back in her room her eyes blanked and and she sat on her bed staring at the wall, eventually a loud hoot from Himiko brought her out of her stupor and she hurried to write a reply to tell Draco how sorry she was and that of course he could stay over. It took 5 attempts; she kept crying over the letter she was writing and her hand writing was often barely legible, the fifth attempt took ten minutes to write because she was so careful that Draco wouldn't notice anything off.

She felt so bad but she also knew she could never say anything to him, she could never admit it... she wouldn't have the nerve...

Ao kept telling her she had done the right thing, that she had nothing to be ashamed of and Draco would be better off in the end, and she couldn't be sure if he was telling the truth but it did help.

* * *

To be honest after the first couple of days she stopped being so cut up about it. She wasn't entirely sure what that said about her as a person but she didn't think it would be anything good. Ao said it showed strength of will, she thought it was heartless.

She walked down to breakfast on the 25th of July; her conscience practically free. She as just munching on some toast when something caught her eye on the news.

"...The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."

The criminal in question had a gaunt face that was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle of black hair. His name was Sirius Black, an odd name for sure but that wasn't what struck her as odd. What did strike her as odd was that he had supposedly broken out of prison and the news man wouldn't say from where. Why would they say he's broken out if they don't tell you where? that's pointless... She was interested to say the least.

She hurriedly finished her toast, and put some 'Whiskers' in Eru's food bowel and refilled his water bowel.

Ao rolled his eyes at her, already so used to her by now. She rushed up the stairs and went straight to her computer, leaving Dudley and Petunia staring after her bemusedly.

She instantly went and searched Sirius Black on Yahoo.

She was looking for half an hour, Eru and Ao had the amusement of watching her hair switch through many different colours in this space of time, but she found nothing!

"This is Ridiculous!" She finally snapped, leaning back in her chair, "There is nothing! nothing! Sirius Black just popped up out of nowhere, before he- supposedly- escaped from prison, he didn't exist!"

"You certainly can do thorough research Miss Potter," A distorted voice spoke through her speakers.

An all white background flashed onto her screen followed by an all black, capital L, in an old English type face.

"AH!" she squealed and toppled back off her chair, smacking the back of her head hard on the floor, "Ow..."

"Miss Potter... are you okay?" The voice sounded uncertain as it said it, as if unsure they should be asking or if it was the right thing to say.

"Maybe..." She said, as she pulled herself up off the floor, trying to get her hair under control (which was flashing every colour in existence every millisecond or so), "I think I might be breaking the statue of secrecy..."

"I know about magic... so no, you're not breaking the statue of secrecy. I was unaware you were a metamorphmagus, however."

"Good..." Amity said as she yanked her chair upright and sat back down.

"Miss Potter-" "Amity" "- I am L"

"Yeah... right," Amity scoffed, "I admit this is good... and accurate, but I'm not going to believe that L has hacked my computer and probably my webcam too."

"Evidently you're smart, but I already knew that... How can I prove I'm L, then?"

"Tell me something about L that you can't find out on the internet and then I'll believe you, I'm a bit of an L fan-girl to be honest, so I know a lot of stuff about L" Amity said

"That's fair enough, I suppose... I took my first case when I was six, and It's certainly not a sense of justice that has kept me taking cases since then. Figuring out difficult cases is my hobby. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you probably like to solve mysteries and riddles, or clear video games more quickly. For me too, it's simply something I enjoy doing. That's why I only take on cases that pique my interest. It's not justice at all. And if it means being able to clear a case, I don't play fair, I'm a dishonest, cheating human-being who hates losing."

Amity was gob-smacked, "Okayyyyy... that I didn't know"

"Has that tarnished your picture of L? because I am in no way a hero or anything like that."

"I don't think of L as a hero, that's not why I'm more than a bit of a fan girl, I think L's cool because he's evidently one of the smartest people on the planet... I bet your IQ is over 210, that's what's cool. That's what I look up to. A few years ago I did think you were a hero, I really looked up to L, I used to think it was great that when no one else could solve the case you could count on him... all the messed up crimes that happen and its terrifying to think that the ones responsible are out on the streets somewhere, free to commit more crimes and ruin more people's lives but L could always handle it when no one else could... I used to think L was seriously cool... I gave up on that last summer... you're still cool, don't get me wrong but now I think you're more of a mysterious, genius cool than a hero cool."

"So I have convinced you that I am indeed L?"

"Yeah... I've looked over your cases closely, there are always a pattern of so many murders, a certain amount of money stolen, or something weird in the case... otherwise its ignored... that fits with what you said, and even though your voice is distorted it sounded honest... you might think this is weird but this kinda makes you even cooler... 'a dishonest, cheating human-being who hates losing' that is pretty cool..."

_"Why?" _"Why?" two voices said at once. One gravely voice incredulous, the other computer generated voice merely curious.

Amity forced herself not to glance at Ao, Since L had hacked her web-cam he might notice if she looked at the Shinigami even if he couldn't see him himself and it obviously would be suspicious.

"Well... it proves that you're just as human as the rest of us, doesn't it?" She asked rhetorically, "You're just like everyone else but your more than a lot of people because you are a genius, you're incredibly smart and no one knows who the hell you are, you've just got something a bit more than what everyone else has... you might be ridiculously clever but that's like your advantage over the rest of the world yet you did so much with that advantage... that's what's cool."

"You are... quite wise, Miss Potter..." L said.

"Dumbledore seems to think so, but I think I'm more likely to take your word for it than his... and I already told you it's Amity not Miss Potter." She said leaning back in her seat.

"All right then, Amity, I am now certain that I was correct in contacting you... I was unsure if this was the right course of action, even with the research I had done on you, but now I am positive this was the right decision... Amity, the information you were searching for on Sirius Black is obviously not there, I came across this same issue and my searching methods are much more thorough than Yahoo. I admit I was intrigued when his escape was announced but not from where he escaped- as you evidently were- I obviously acquired this information a few days before it reached your news... when I found nothing I realised it was likely he was from the magic part of the world, I was correct. Sirius Black recently escaped from Azkaban prison, this is what truly caught my attention, no one has ever escaped Azkaban prison and no one knows how he did it, I- well Watari, who with your research you probably know about- contacted some one inside the British Ministry of magic, for some inside information, this also revealed very little."

"An insider? why would anyone in the Ministry tell you anything... your name (well, letter) doesn't mean much in the wizarding world..."

"I think you understand secrecy and I can't tell you certain things... people may be listening," L explained.

"There isn't an issue with information, I won't tell anyone what you tell me or that we even had this conversation (no one would believe me anyway) and you don't have to worry about people using legilimency to get the information because I already know occlumency and I like to think I'm proficient, I also have blood runes around my room so its completely sound proof to the outside... oh and my curtains are always shut so even if they could look through a second floor window they wouldn't be ale to see anything... plus I'm still a minor so veritasium is out of the question in any circumstances, plus you can fight veritasium if you know occlumency."

L seemed to sigh, or at least let out a slightly impressed breath.

"Very well, I should have known a child turning into a teenager would have insatiable curiosity... but I certainly didn't expect such pre-cautions..."

"I'm not a child for a start! and I just like my privacy."

"If you say so... well, Watari is responsible for opening several orphanages around the world, we acquired our information from someone who is a former charge of one of these orphanages and he was only to happy to help... they didn't have any idea how he escaped and assured us that no one else in the ministry did either, but that they would inform us if anything changed."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" Amity said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well... Sirius Black supposedly was Voldemorts right hand man... but there is something else, before I tell you and get to why I actually decided to contact you, you have to promise that you won't do anything stupid when you find out... I don't know a lot about your character or what you will do with information, there is a 55% chance you'll do nothing, but there is also a 45% chance you'll do something stupid, like go hunting for Black."

"I won't do anything stupid, promise." Amity said without hesitation, "Why would I? Someone isn't insisting on keeping me in the dark for once..."

"Make sure you keep that promise... Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend; He was even best man when James married your mother Lily, James Potter trusted Black over everyone else... hence that when the Potters found out that Voldemort was after them, Sirius Black was the one they chose to keep their secret. They used a complicated yet incredibly powerful spell called the fidelius charm, which will hide a building to all but those who have received the location from the secret keeper... Black was their secret keeper and he gave the location out to Voldemort. The ministry thinks he was on the 'Dark side' for many years and was passing information from the 'Light side' to the 'Dark' until he decided to show his true colours the night he gave away their secret. Once Voldemort was destroyed he ran for it (apparently) but was tracked down by another of the Potters friends; a runty sort of man named Peter Pettigrew, Black killed him and thirteen muggles with a single curse and destroyed a whole street, he was carted off to Azkaban without a trail laughing maniacally..."

Amity was stunned, but felt very angry, she got up from her chair and began pacing around her room, muttering under her breath. Silvery-white bled into her hair and her eyes burned blood red. Eventually she sat down with an angry huff on her bed.

"So Black is responsible for selling us out to Voldemort..." She growled, big fox ears growing from her head and a long thick fluffy tail starting to lash behind her, "Was anyone planning on telling me this? apart from you of course..."

"No," L said, "They believed it would torment you... you are an Animagus?"

"Learning... but Professor McGonagall thinks I should have it mastered by the end of this school year, I managed to convince her to teach me in the middle of my first year... ears and tail is as far as I can get currently..."

"Do you know what animal you are yet?" He asked curiously.

"Nine tailed kitsune... of course I start of with one tail, and the others spilt off from the first one as I get older, hence the reason the first tail is so massive, fat and poofy looking... apparently there have only ever been two kitsune Animagus before now and they were both from Japan a couple of hundred years ago." Amity could tell he (for she was now positive L was a he, although it was just a gut feeling, as she couldn't really tell) was trying to distract her from Black so she had a chance to calm down but she didn't really care.

"I learnt to be an Animagus two years back... I think its one of the most useful pieces of magic in existence... a kind of fox says you have physical or mental responsiveness; increased awareness, Cunning; seeing through deception, and an ability to find your way around; to be swift in tricky situations."

Well that sentence through her for a loop, "What animal are you?" she asked, her eyes and hair going back to normal.

"Wolf."

"Ah... cool... I thought I was a wolf at first because it wasn't exactly obvious... Wolf means: sharp intelligence, deep connection with instincts, appetite for freedom, its an expression of strong instincts and a lack of trust in someone or in yourself, right?... well L obviously can't trust a lot of people..."

"You are correct of course, if you have already reached this stage of the transformation by thirteen, I must admit I am impressed... I am even more convinced that I was right to contact you."

"Why did you contact me?" Amity said, as she pulled her legs up to sit cross legged on her bed, "Because no offence I doubt it was out of the goodness of your heart..."

"Our ministry insider, tells us this is all around the ministry by now, but no one is letting it get out to the public... Black is (apparently) delusional, however he has been heard saying: 'At Hogwarts... at Hogwarts...' in his sleep, the ministry thinks he's going to try to kill you, thinking it will bring Voldemort back... but things about the Black case aren't adding up... for one I don't know any curse that can blow up a wizard, 13 muggles and a whole street and yet leave the culprit unharmed, all they found of Pettigrew was his finger but the case picture shows it to be a pretty clean cut wound and doesn't look like it was blown off at all, but this doesn't match with eye-witness stories that said Black blew him up... and Black never got a trial... he didn't confess and veritasium was never used on him, the case was taken at face value and he was sent straight to Azkaban... but I think there is more to it than that..."

"You've still not told me what this has to do with me... and as much as I appreciate being told a mass murderer was after me it still doesn't explain why you bothered..."

Amity nearly fell off her bed at his reply, "I want you to help me, Amity."

* * *

**And that is it for another chapter! what do you think?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7- the pen friend from Japan

**Hi! XD**

**Well, last chapter L was finally in the story! continuing on from that point, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**If you don't want a spoiler then completely ignore this sentence, someone asked: 'who will amity be paired with L or Light or Ao?' well the answer is... L, and that's all I'm going to say about it... **

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Shinigami Speech"_

_"Japanese speech"_

* * *

Chapter 7- The pen friend from Japan

Amity nearly fell off her bed at his words, "I want you to help me, Amity."

"Help you?" Amity repeated stunned, "How could I possibly help you?"

"Black is headed to Hogwarts, that is something the ministry is sure of, I need someone inside of Hogwarts keeping me informed of what is going on, on the inside so to speak."

"Why?..."

"As you already pointed out my name doesn't mean much in the wizarding world, I can't rally the aurors like I can muggle police forces around the world, so I will need help gathering information and the like... I will admit this case isn't top priority but this will be a case where patience is important, I think this case will cover a lot of time and I will have other things to work on... I will be honest I don't often get involved with the magic side of the world, I might be magical myself but things get complicated when Magic is involved... I just need someone to keep me informed of what goes on at Hogwarts and any new news about Black... So will you help me, Amity?"

"Yeah, of course, I will... I owe you one for just telling me all of this stuff... but why me? and when you said things don't add up about Black's case... do you think he didn't do it?"

"For a start, I'm about 50/50 if Black did do anything or not... and I'd rather be sure before letting the ministry take him back to the Dementors, and as for why you? well you're the target, supposedly anyway, so it makes sense to inform you that you are indeed his target, everything will be revolving around you for this case... and the ministry might not think you can handle this information but I believe you can, I've heard all about the philosophers stone and the chamber of secrets, and this proves you can handle much more than they think you can... children and teenagers can adapt much more easily than an adult can to different stimuli and they are much stronger than many think, I have already seen children and women be strong in many horrible situations, you can see this everywhere, and when push comes to shove they can generally handle the same as everyone else can, but the magical world does not often see it this way... many in the magical realm still think of women as weaker than them, more suited to domestic life than fighting dark wizards or running ministry departments and often women have to train and study much harder than men to get jobs in the auror department, law department and similar jobs... The magical world is quite far behind the muggle one (well magical china and Japan are very far ahead of muggles and most magicals but they're in the minority). The ministry might think that you are a weak little girl but I think you will be extremely useful in getting to the bottom of this case."

Amity forced the embarrassed yet flattered blush from her face, "I think you might be overestimating me..."

"No, I don't think I am, I am a 100% positive you will be a lot of help in this case," L said, "Not only are you the smartest in your year (by quite a margin) you can also use martial arts and do not use magic to solve all of your problems (like many do in the magical world) you are clearly not afraid to put your life on the line when you need to, and are obviously extremely loyal, but only to those worthy of your loyalty (which is a trait I think is very important) and you are obviously neutral when it comes to magic... if you know about blood runes, it proves you aren't afraid to use magic deemed as dark if you need to, and in your internet history you have visited a lot of websites about spotting lies which will come in very handy. Plus not many people in the magical world know about L or would be willing or able to keep such a secret."

Amity's fox ears twitched as her face began to burn, and decided to distract herself, "So you think dark magic's okay then?"

"yes... personally I think magic is just magic and its all about how you use it and the intent behind the magic that is important."

Amity stared, her mouth dropped open at her computer screen.

"What?" L asked confused, as the silence got slightly awkward.

"I thought I was the only one who thought that!" She blurted out.

Her face turned even brighter red when he seemed to chuckle slightly.

Something occurred to her, as she concentrated on getting rid of the ears and tail, "How would I contact you at Hogwarts... I can't exactly take my computer with me, and an Owl obviously wouldn't work..."

"I've already thought of that... all will be revealed on the 31st."

"That's cutting it a bit fine... especially because a friend of mine is coming to stay on August first, his father's just killed himself and his mother thought it would be a good idea to get him out of the house for a while, so I said he could stay here..."

"yes well, regardless, from this point on you should refer to me as... Hideki Ryuuga (well Ryuuga Hideki)... and you speak Japanese don't you? from now on speak to me in Japanese only."

_"Hai... Nande?"_ Amity replied, extremely confused.

_"Like I said all will be revealed... Speak to you soon, and... Sayonara Potter Amity."_

And with that, the L vanished from the screen. Amity let out a semi-irritated, semi-awed sigh, and went to switch her web-cam off at the wall.

_"Well that was interesting..."_ Ao said.

"Yeah... and now I have to worry about L not spotting me talking to you as well as Draco, my family and everyone else."

She sat back down on her bed with a huff, Eru jumped into her lap and she patted him absent-mindedly as she stared at the computer screen now showing her search results for Sirius Black.

_"Even he thinks Magic complicates things..." _

"Yeah... you both have a very good point with that..."

_"Why don't you just use the death Note to kill Black?"_ Ao asked after a slight pause.

"L-Ryuuga made some good points, what if the Black case wasn't as clear cut as the ministry thought? then I'd have killed him for no reason... besides if I kill him then Ryuuga will have no need to contact me anymore..."

_"You're still a fan aren't you?... or...no... I don't believe this... do you have a crush on him?!"_

"WHAT?!" she yelped jumping up from her bed, Eru was displaced roughly from her lap onto the floor as she whipped round to glare at the shinigami floating by her door, "I do not have a crush on him!"

_"Are you sure? I saw a lot blushing!... and I thought you liked that dragon kid!"_

"I don't have a crush on either of them!" Amity snapped her face, hair and eyes turning redder by the second.

_"Yeah, I believe you"_, Ao said with sceptical tone to his gravely voice.

"I don't! and... are you jealous?!" Amity asked incredulously.

_"Of course not! I'm merely worried about you, you're far too young to be thinking about boys like that!" _

"I'm not thinking about them like anything, for a start! and I am not too young! I can start dating whenever the hell I want to!" Her fox ears and massive tail sprouting back out again in her embarrassment as her control slipped.

_"Not if I have anything to say about it!"_

"This is not the time to be an overbearing older brother figure!"

_"I can be an overbearing older brother figure whenever I feel like it!"_

"URGH! sometimes you're so childish!" She growled in annoyance, giving up on the argument as she stormed out of her room and down to the kitchen to get some lunch.

Ao folded his arms across his chest as he let out an angry huff, the back of his neck prickled, he glanced behind him and Eru was staring at him again.

_"And what are you looking at?!"_ He snapped.

Eru seemed to give him a look, but Ao didn't waste his time trying to discern the demon cats thoughts and grabbed one of Amity's blood rune books and sprawled across her bed to read.

* * *

Amity would be lying if she said she wasn't counting down the days to her birthday, not only was it her birthday and she had presents to look forward to but L was supposed to be talking to her again. She might not have a crush on the detective but she was excited to talk to him again. She and Ao seemed to have an unspoken agreement not to mention the argument at all.

She woke up early on the Saturday that her birthday had fallen on, surprisingly early considering she had been up until 1 o'clock in the morning working on her homework and reading. It was 5 AM when she woke up and she quickly discerned the cause as the four owls knocking on her window; well three owls knocking on her window as the fourth one was unconscious and carried by the first two.

She groggily got up to open the window. As soon as she had done so they swooped in through the window and landed with a soft thump on her bed, Eru growled from his spot at the foot of her bed, as it was his space they were invading.

"Oh, stop being to territorial," she muttered fondly.

Eru's ears twitched and he curled back up, evidently deciding to go back to sleep.

Amity glanced at Ao who was still sleeping, lying across the top of her wardrobe, his long tail hanging down, its tufted tip twitching. She turned back to the owls as she obviously hadn't woken the Shinigami.

She recognised the unconscious owl as the Weasley family owl; named Errol, and one of the owls who had been carrying Errol was her own family owl that her Aunt Petunia had bought last year to keep in contact so that Amity didn't have to keep borrowing the school owls, her name was Sun Shang Xiang (Sun for short); after a character in a PlayStation game called Dynasty Warriors, plus an important Chinese historical figure. Sun was a gorgeous- but quite large- snowy owl. The third and fourth owls she didn't recognise but one of them was carrying a Hogwarts letter so she knew where that was from at least.

She hurried to retrieve the package and letter from Errol first and hurried to get the poor owl over to Sun's cage so he could have a drink and something to eat, it woke up and looked gratefully at her. Only when she had finished with Errol did she turn back to the others. Sun Shang Xiang, who had vanished two days ago, looked extremely pleased with herself and gave her hand an affectionate nip as Amity removed the parcel from her leg, she took off from her bed and flew into her cage. The other two owls were waiting patiently for her to get to them.

Amity went and placed the parcels she had already removed on her desk for later, it was a short trip... her room was pretty cramped if she was honest, but she did quite like it like that. She had an average sized window in the middle of the back wall with a small Japanese style desk in front of it, that she knelt on the floor to use; this was where she did her homework and any painting or drawing she decided to do, her bed was next to this desk (about 60 centimetres away), it was quite low to the ground with a standard wooden frame and head board (it was about the same height as the desk actually, because her and Dudley had cut the legs down from a normal height to one she was more happy with, although she had no idea why it bugged her to be higher off the ground), at the foot of her bed was her school trunk; which still had all of her school things in as she didn't see the point of unpacking, next to her school trunk- flat against the wall- was her chest of drawers which had the owl cage stood on top of it (the cage was really big actually, it nearly reached her ceiling and had lots of room, with a deep tray at the bottom so it was easy to clean any mess, it had a fake tree branch half way up it for Sun to stand on and the food and water bowls were stuck to the end of the branch, the door was actually the whole front of the cage which she usually left open as Sun wouldn't mess up her room if left unattended), at a right angle to her chest of drawers- and owl cage- was a book shelf and her wardrobe; with Ao's favourite sleeping spot on top of it, the door was directly beside the wardrobe and in the corner of the room, and about a metre and a half in front of the door was her last piece of furniture her full sized desk with her computer sat on top of it, and the desk chair in front of it. There were other bits and pieces around the room, such as her bag (which was stood next to her little desk), more books which no longer fit on her book shelf that were now stood in piles around the room and she also had quite a few soft toys piled up around the room and on her bed. Her room was painted cyan with a plain white ceiling however in places she had painted directly onto the walls with some Japanese Hokusai inspired pictures and in some places some abstract art (meaning she had chucked paint at the walls when she was in a bad mood). Her floor was covered in dark wood however she had a large black, fluffy rug stretching across the space in front of her little desk and her bed.

Amity sighed as she went to switch the light on, she flicked the switch and her light flickered slightly before it truly woke up, she blinked away the slight pain in her eyes as she waited for them to adjust to the brightness, it was really light in her room as she had picked out a white lampshade purely for the purpose of casting as much light as possible.

She returned to the two owls still waiting for her, and removed the large parcel from the biggest owl she had ever seen, it looked a lot smaller in the dark, it was an extremely dark coloured owl and it seemed to nod its head at her before it flew back out through the open window, the package had no obvious indication of who it was from and she frowned at it slightly before placing it on the desk with the others. The last remaining owl puffed its little chest out as she went to remove its package, looking extremely proud of itself, she removed the parcel and Hogwarts letter from the owl and it looked imperiously at the other owls still in the room before it took flight and vanished out the window.

She decided to open the package from Errol first, considering the poor thing seemed to nearly kill itself getting it here, it was wrapped untidily in brown paper but underneath the brown paper there was a golden present and a birthday card. She opened the card and a letter and a newspaper cutting fell out, the newspaper cutting was showing the Weasley family under a title stating: "Ministry of Magic employee scoops grand prize" there was a picture that showed all of the Weasleys stood waving in front of a pyramid, she picked out her friend Ron from the group easily, he had his arm around his sister Ginny and his pet rat scabbers was on his shoulder. She hated his rat, he always gave her a bad vibe and when she had stayed at the Weasley's last summer she swore it had been staring at her and Ginny as they got ready in the morning, Ao had strangely insisted she chuck it out of the room before she got changed, and he had always said there was something really off with the rat but he wasn't allowed to tell her anything by their laws, the same as he can't tell her people's names if she doesn't know them, but she was determined to keep a close eye on the rat after that.

Amity was quite glad that the Weasley's had won something for once, they were all very nice people but were quite poor.

Ron's letter said:

**'Dear Amity,**

**Happy birthday! It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there; of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.**

**I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.**

**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?**

**Try and come to London,**

**Ron**

**P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.'**

Amity now turned back to her present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beneath it.

**'Amity this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.**

**Bye- Ron'**

Amity put the Sneakoscope on her little desk where it stood reflecting her desk-tidy full of pens, pencils, rubbers and sharpeners. She then picked up the parcel that Sun Shang Xiang had brought and opened it.

Inside this as well there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, but this time it was from Hermione.

**'Dear Amity,**

**I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you- what if they'd opened it at customs?- but then Sun (sorry I forget the rest of her name) turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got presents from your other friends this birthday. I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world), Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous; the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.**

**There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long; it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for.**

**Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!**

**Love from Hermione**

**P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased, Ron doesn't seem too happy about it...'**

Amity had been hoping for a book with spells in that she hadn't heard of before, but wasn't too disappointed to find a broom servicing kit.

She finally got to the parcel the Hogwarts owl had brought, and she was surprised to find that Hagrid had sent her a biting book, needless to say Eru was not happy with this book and pounced on it, snarling, his purple eyes flashing angrily. Seeing that Eru had it covered she hurried to her chest of drawers and yanked out a thick belt with a skull buckle, she went back over to the book and Eru leaped nimbly out of the way at the same instance that she lunged for the book, she buckled it shut quickly and growled at it before she chucked at the wall, it seemed to whimper slightly before it went still. She got the distinct impression that Sun and Errol were looking at her amusedly. She cast the book one last wary look before going to read the card that came with it.

**Dear Amity,**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Think you might find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you. Hope you're having a good time.**

**All the best,**

**Hagrid**

Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left, and the mystery package.

She instantly noticed the Hogwarts letter was heavier than useful.

**Dear Miss Potter,**

**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.**

**Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.**

**A list of books for next year is enclosed. Yours sincerely,**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

She looked at the permission slip and put it aside on her desk to take downstairs later.

Now all that was left was the mystery package, she was wary of this one; a strange owl bringing a package from someone she evidently didn't know. She grabbed her wand from under her pillow and cast a couple of handy diagnostic charms on the package. Well, nothing flagged up as wrong.

She gingerly picked up the package and peeled back the wrappings, this was also wrapped in brown paper but underneath that there was a pretty large box covered in- what she recognised as- traditional Japanese _furoshiki_ (cloth) wrappings, the cloth was electric blue with a gold and bronze bamboo pattern decorating it.

She gently untied it- feeling quite confused- using this kind of wrapping is supposed to be good manners to your friends but none of her friends who knew this would send her present by owl. Once the wrappings were free she found herself looking at a shiny, smooth, black box; with gold _kanji_ written on the lid, the characters read: _'Yūkō'_ meaning 'Friendship.'

Now she was even more confused, evidently it was meant for her and hadn't been delivered to the wrong place, _'Yūkō'_ could also be read vaguely as Amity- it was a pun on her name- the package was evidently delivered as a sign of friendship yet also addressed to her.

She lifted off the lid of the box, it was padded with thick, purple cloth and there were three things in the box, yet the only thing she recognised was a pair of glasses. There was a note tied to the frame, which said in quite a lazy style of handwriting: "These will work the same as your contacts, and fix your near-sightedness, they are fitted to your specific prescription...but there is a couple of things different about them..."

Now she had an idea who these were from, who else would be able to get their hands on her prescription, and who would pun her name so badly, or be so vague...

"L, you conniving bas***d..." She muttered irritably, "Could have just said this stuff was from you..."

She picked the glasses up; as she had no idea what everything else was. They had white lacquered frames and she suspected there was either Aluminium or Titanium underneath the lacquer because no one would waste their time lacquering plastic and they didn't weigh enough to be any other metals. They were square shaped but with rounded corners; they only had a rim along the top of the glasses; the bottom of them was rimless. She pulled the note off and put the glasses on her face, they fit surprisingly comfortably and felt almost weightless on her face.

_"So I see you got my gift."_

An all black L, on a white background flashed over one of the lenses on the glasses.

She fell off her bed in shock and was pleasantly surprised her new glasses didn't fall off. Maybe there was some sort of spell on them...

"Is scaring me going to become a habit?!" She snapped, as she pulled herself into a sitting position on her rug.

_"No,"_ L said simply, _"This is how we are going to communicate whilst at Hogwarts... To everyone else the glasses will look no different, they won't be able to hear me but they will be able to hear you, however as our conversation be in Japanese so there will be no issue. I mentioned when we last spoke that Japan was much further ahead of the muggle and magical worlds, this is the result of that, all that I sent you is technology from modern day magical Japan, as well as correcting your near-sightedness (which I get the distinct impression you often just ignore instead of using contacts) these glasses can be used as communication if set up to a computer or another set of glasses (in this case both) so I will be able to show you any information I find and you will be able to show me any information you find- seeing through each others eyes as it were- this will only be activated if one of us says '__Hajimeru' and it will end when we say '__Teishi'. You won't be able to speak through them or activate the visual features without physically calling me first, the glasses are an extension of the phones capabilities. These glasses can also connect to the magical version of the internet so you can search with speech and it will flash up on the left lens like it is now... obviously you can't use the glasses in a test, so you'll have to use your contacts."_

Amity summed this up with one word,_ "Sugoi!"_

L appeared to be awaiting her to say something more as he was silent.

_"How is this possible though? and what are the other things in the box you sent?"_ She eventually asked.

_"Well in the glasses lenses there are tiny invisible micro-chips, wired up similar to a computer screen but much more complex and there are special spells to transfer the sound from the glasses to the phone... Japan and China (although Japan is more advanced) created a special branch of magic called technomancy, the user basically utilizes science and technology as though as it is an element like water or fire, it encompasses d__ata Manipulation, __electricity Manipulation and __electronic Communication and much more__. To become a technomancer takes years and years of study, it means being able to manipulate any technology around you however it also can involve creating new technology and equipment and combining it with magic such as new computers etcetera, they created their own internet (and a network of satellites all across the globe) a while back but its all currently in Japanese of course... but for an extra fee they can build automatic translators in to their phones and computers, not that you would need it"_ L explained.

_"That's is just so amazing! Do they have information on the net about how to be a technomancer? and what about other branches of magic?"_ Amity asked excitedly.

_"Yes they will have them on there... but make sure you don't try anything out of your depth, and also Japan has much more lax laws about dark magic so be careful how many people you tell what you learn, a lot of the British wizarding community wouldn't think to highly of it... Now let me explain how to work the other devices I've given you..."_

Amity was fascinated by everything he told her as he led her through how to first turn on and work her new mobile phone (touch screen! She thought it only existed in star trek) and her new laptop.

It wasn't until the sun had risen at around six thirty, that it occurred to her that L had missed out on something important. She held her new phone in her hand as she spoke; it was extremely streamlined and didn't weigh very much, it was a very shiny black, and had unbreakable and waterproofing charms placed upon it, _"How are we going to pull this off... I randomly bought some Japanese tech and I like talking to some random guy?... isn't going to be suspicious?"_

_"I'm glad you asked, I was waiting for you to think of that, although there was a 35% percent chance I would have had to point it out... well, have you ever had a pen friend? I haven't, but I'm familiar with the concept... the story that you are going to use your proficient lying skills to tell is that: a while back there was a foreign pen friend programme at your primary school and that was how you were first introduced to me..."_

_"The pen friend programme... yeah I remember that, that part's true at least, I wasn't involved though..."_

_"Maybe not... but the records at your school now say you were, and none of your old teachers would remember otherwise as it was in your 3rd year, I believe... although I doubt anyone would check it is better to be thorough."_

_"Okay, Japanese pen friend from primary school, year 3... got that... what else?"_

_"Well we kept in contact at least twice a year and I worked out you had magic as well, so we became proper friends now we could speak more often through owls and for your birthday I sent you these pieces of tech so we could talk face to face, well properly speak to each other at least..."_ L said.

_"Okay, that's plausible... but I've never mentioned a Hideki Ryuuga to my friends or family... won't that look weird?"_ Amity asked uncertainly.

_"You're not trying to back out of our agreement are you?"_ L questioned, his computer generated voice was beginning to get on her nerves.

_"No! but I'm just worried about getting caught, my friends aren't idiots and whilst I like a bit of thrill in my life... I won't do something recklessly stupid. And can't you turn off the voice editor its grating on my patience and my nerves?"_

_"Very well, and that was actually a test to see if you would back down."_ L said,_ "How is this?"_

She was surprised that he agreed to turn the voice editor off and also surprised by how he sounded without it, he had a lazy, bored and quite deep sounding voice that did not reflect his intellect.

_"Much better,"_ Amity said, with clarity, "_Now for my other question?"_

_"Well, you can tell your family, the pen friending was set up through a wizarding newspaper recently and you can tell anyone else the story I told you to tell, after all you don't tell your friends everything do you?"_

_"Well, no... I don't tell them everything... and if they don't believe me?"_

_"If they are that suspicious of you, then they don't trust you at all... are they then really your friends?... well I can't judge because I have never had a friend... but I assume they're __not supposed to be that mistrustful, are they?"_

Amity didn't have an answer for that, but she was now concerned about how her friends would react.

* * *

**That's it for another chapter! **

**For some reason this chapter seemed rather short when I read it back... which its not really... anyway this chapter was kinda a filler chapter in the end, don't know why... didn't aim for it to be but anyway, hope you enjoyed it, regardless!**

**See ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8- Dementors

**hello again!**

**... Anyway don't have anything else to say here, except thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**And I don't know who reviewed this as it was a guest review but thank you to whoever said: "**So like are you going to let a few bad comments like some people disinterested or think it's not good stop you from updating in spite of the numerous good reviews you gotten so far because if you do then it's going to be shame for a story like this alright." **I really appreciated this because it is a little disheartening to get bad reviews but after all you can never please everybody so it would be weird if I only got good reviews for a story, and I definitely will keep updating whenever I can, this story is much easier to write than my other one anyway (not that I'm abandoning either one) but unfortunately the reason I updated so frequently last week (I think it was last week anyway) was because I had just finished a project/unit/thing at college and had some spare time, we've just been given a new duel unit that looks like its going to be a pain so I will update whenever I can... hopefully at least once a week (once a fortnight max) but I will keep updating that is a definite, its just not so definite as to the when it will be... **

**Anyway...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! XD**

* * *

"Speech"

'thoughts'

_"Shinigami speech"_

_"Japanese speech"_

* * *

Chapter 8- Dementors

August the first had dawned and Amity was up extra early. Well she never went to sleep actually, L wasn't satisfied until she had run through ever single feature of what she had dubbed the 'Spy equipment,' and then he had said he wasn't leaving anything to chance, and made her go through everything another two times, until she snapped and said the stuff was going to hit the wall if he didn't shut up.

She was proud to say she had completely flummoxed the detective, who evidently wasn't used to people disagreeing with him or his methods.

L (Ryuuga, she reminded herself) had said he'd be in contact and hung up shortly after, Amity liked to think he was sulking; he had already admitted he hated to lose and it was her personal opinion after talking to him for about 10 hours straight that he could be quite childish.

She dressed simply that morning; in a purple tartan skirt, black leggings and a black vest top that she wore underneath an electric blue, long-sleeved, net shirt. She was looking in the mirror and wondering when she got so 'alternative.'

Amity bounced down the stairs at 6 AM; after reading for an hour, she jumped the last three steps and almost ran into Dobby coming out of the cupboard under the stairs.

"Mistress!" Dobby squealed, "I was just going to make breakfast! I'm sorry I wasn't up earlier so it was waiting for you!"

"Shush, Dobby," Amity said, keeping her voice down, "I don't think anyone else is up yet, so don't be too loud, and I was only planning on having toast anyway... you've not done anything wrong... and please call me Amity, Mistress makes me feel old."

"Yes, Miss Amity," Dobby said, before he scurried off to the kitchen.

Amity sighed following him along at a leisurely pace.

* * *

She was sat at the kitchen table 2 hours later and Dudley had just come down; looking like he'd rather be in bed, Aunt Petunia had come down at 7. Both were surprised she was already up; Amity was waiting patiently for Draco to show up at 8:30.

'Time always seems to tick by so slowly when you're waiting for something,' She mused.

She leapt from her seat and unceremoniously shoved Dudley out of the way as she bolted for the door, when the door bell echoed around the house.

She yanked the door open, and Draco was stood on her front step, looking incredibly worse for wear and dragging his trunk behind him.

Amity threw her arms around his neck in an quick hug and then pulled him into the house.

Both Petunia and Dudley came out of the kitchen and Amity politely introduced them. Dobby waved at them enthusiastically from where he was stood on a stool and doing the dishes.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay Mrs Dursley," Draco said very formally, but then again he usually talked like that.

"Its no trouble."

"Come on, I'll show you where you're staying," Amity said, already pulling his trunk up the stairs.

"I can carry that myself-" He tried to protest, as he hurried after her.

"Nonsense! firstly you're the guest so no, and secondly we both know I'm stronger than you."

* * *

"Its not much... a bit more floral than I'd like... but anyway... bathroom is down the corridor, feel free to waste a lot of water; I always do..." Amity said as she dumped his trunk at the foot of the bed in the guest room.

"Thanks a lot..." He muttered sitting on the side of the bed.

"So... how have you been? and don't say fine because we both know you'd be lying."

"Not great..."

She sat next to him on the bed and put an arm around his shoulders. Ao made a gagging noise and she glared at the floating irritant by the door.

"Well, these things take time don't they... I can't really relate because I never really got to know my parents, and I didn't really like my Uncle Vernon so I don't miss him..."

"I just really don't get it!" Draco exclaimed, distraught, "The note he wrote to explain... he was never under the imperius curse, that had always been a lie, yet he mentioned it so many times... and all that stuff about being stalked by darkness, only hell in his future, it doesn't make sense! but the aurors found no sign he'd been confunded or under the imperius when he-" He broke off and looked close to tears.

Amity's heart gave a painful twinge, but she ignored it. "Well... obviously he knew there would be an investigation of some kind, and didn't want to ruin the image your family had... after all the ministry holds you in high regard, had he said the truth... well it wouldn't have looked very good... and maybe the stuff about darkness was his way of telling you not to follow his path..."

A few tears slipped out of his eyes and Amity pulled him into another hug.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before she pulled back.

"Now, why don't I introduce you to the miracle of TV... I have a plan anyway, we stay here until August 14th and go the cinema, and do lots of fun stuff, and from then on we stay at the leaky cauldron and spend our days exploring muggle London, taking the underground and seeing all the sights, and shopping in Diagon Alley, What do you think?"

"Don't really mind..." he muttered.

"Well, that isn't the right attitude. Moping around won't do anyone any good, and your dad wouldn't want you to waste your own life away." Amity scolded lightly, "Now... I was going to explain TV... come on!"

And she dragged him out the room.

* * *

Her plan worked quite well, and Draco certainly seemed much more cheerful than he did before, she had to drag him to a couple of training sessions but he didn't mind much although he told her to remind him not to piss her off. When they were staying at the leaky cauldron they bought all of their stuff on the first day and spent the rest of their time in muggle London. Draco nearly got stuck in the doors of the underground train, and was really impressed by the London eye, they went around all the shops and pretty much all of the galleries and museums, needless to say, she had greatly increased his opinion of muggles. She even talked him into learning parkour/ free-running in their free time, which due to her other hobbies she took to easily, Draco struggled on anything technical however he could manage the running, jumping and climbing aspects of it much better than she thought he would do. Ao wasn't exactly happy about having to follow her around everyday, especially as they got lost quite often.

She hadn't mentioned any of her new stuff until they were at Diagon Alley so Dudley and her Aunt couldn't contradict her story. Draco accepted the story (that her and L had come up with) without question, and although she felt incredibly guilty about lying to him (again) she hid it well.

Time passed quickly though, and soon there was only one day left until they were headed back to Hogwarts.

Her and Draco had spent day at the British museum and it wasn't until 6 PM that they got back to the leaky cauldron; having accidentally got onto the wrong line in the underground.

"It was entirely your fault!" She said laughing as she pushed the door to the grubby pub open.

"Hey, you should have known better than to not check I'd picked out the right line!"

"Amity!"

She was ambushed in a hug from some one with big bushy hair.

"Hello to you too, Hermione," Amity said sardonically.

She could practically feel Draco rolling his eyes behind her.

_"Why do you hang around with these guys again?"_

Amity didn't really know the answer to that, if she was honest, maybe it was because they were the least irritating people in Griffindor. It had been a good idea at the time to draw less attention and be put into Griffindor but now she knew she would have been better off in Slytherin regardless, next time she'll know to listen to talking hats.

"We looked all over for you."

And there was the second least irritating person in Griffindor. It was surprising how many girls were utter gossips in the house of the brave (even the Quidditch team girls) so she didn't get along with them, Hermione and Ginny were the only ones she could put up with on a regular basis, one was nerdy and the other a tom-boy; both types of people she could get along with easily as she herself was somewhere between the two. As for the boys in Griffindor well they were brash and quite frankly annoying, hence why she didn't like them, the main reason she stuck with Ron was because he was loyal to a fault (kind of in the way a puppy dog is) and he could be quite strategic if he tried; hence the reason he was good at chess.

"We were at the British museum all day... and then we got lost on the underground... we got here eventually though..."

"You were wondering around London?! by yourself?!" Mrs Weasley's shrill voice cut through.

"Yes to the first question. No to the second, because obviously Draco was with me." Amity said rolling her eyes, she winked discreetly at the pureblood in question as he swiftly turned his laugh into a hacking cough.

"With Sirius Black on the lose?! He could have killed you!"

"Well we've been exploring all over London for a least a week and obviously haven't kicked the bucket, we can take care of our selves thank you," Amity said, and walked of with her head held high. Draco chuckled and followed her to the bar to get some food.

* * *

At 9 o'clock, however, her good (confident and slightly stuck-up; in an arrogant way) mood had evaporated and Amity was in the process of turning Draco's room upside down.

"It isn't here! I would have seen something that creepy if you'd dropped it in my room!" Draco said, exasperated.

"But I already searched my room! My necklace is missing! It means a lot to me, and I can't find it!... and it is not creepy!" Amity snapped, she leaned back against the wall and slid down it, to crouch on the floor.

_"If you want another necklace I can get you one, it wasn't a lot of trouble." _

"It has a lot of sentimental value!"

"Hey, you might have dropped it downstairs in the bar!" Draco said.

"Or anywhere in London..." She muttered dejectedly.

"No, I'm pretty sure you had it on when we got in... I'll go look downstairs for you," He said, walking to the door, ruffling her (now pale blue) hair as he walked past.

As soon as he was gone Ao said, _"I really can just get you another one..."_

"No... I like the one I've got... I don't want another one..." She ignored how childish she sounded.

_"Anyway... what's going on with you and Draco?"_

"Nothing!... well... whatever it is its strictly platonic."

_"Are you sure he see's it that way?"_

She honestly didn't have an answer for that, and was saved from answering when Draco walked back in the room.

"It was downstairs," he said and chucked the necklace at her.

She grabbed it out of the air and got up to hug him, when she spotted fear on his face before it was wiped away underneath a smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"Nothing," he said, apparently bemused.

"You said that way too quickly, you made sure to look me right in the eye to try to make yourself look honest... and your confused look is obviously fake, all in all you are a terrible liar... Now what is wrong?" She said strongly, squaring her shoulders.

"Sirius Black is after you!" He blurted after a moment of obvious indecision.

"What?"

"He's after you! I overheard the older Weasley's talking about it, the ministry didn't say anything but Black was heard saying: 'at Hogwarts, at Hogwarts,' they think he's coming to kill you to bring the dark lord back!" Draco looked very worried, and she was pleased to note it was directed at her, and on her behalf, instead of for himself by associating with her.

"Oh..." She said, sitting on his bed.

"Oh?! that's it?!"

"Well, what did you expect? I was manipulated into fighting Voldemort first year and last year I was manipulated into killing a basilisk, I don't think Sirius Black is as bad as either of those things."

"Manipulated?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore was behind everything, hence the reason he gave me my dad's old invisibility cloak first year telling me to 'use it well,' last year he knew that Voldemort was somehow controlling a student yet he did so little to find out how... he's like the chess master in our little game of life," She said.

"You're serious? Dumbledore, leader of the light?"

"Yeah... you know when Voldemort murdered my parents?" She asked rhetorically, "he was after me, specifically, and Dumbledore knows why... and he won't tell me- I think he likes withholding information- and last year when he was kicked out of the school, he deliberately said 'Help will always be given to those who need it,' and 'I have never truly left as long as there are those who are loyal to me,' because he knew I was there (with Ron) and he knew eventually there would be a need to get into the chamber and expected me to be there... so I acted the part and played the role of Dumbledore's golden girl, I faked loyalty to him and his phoenix brought me the sorting hat, in which was the sword of Griffindor- that was it to fight a basilisk by the way... he's quite manipulative."

Draco looked stunned, but then angry.

"How could he do that? he's supposed to be the good guy!"

"People like him do pretty awful things for the 'greater good,' what's important is not letting him know you know he's doing it," Amity said, fixing him with a look, "So don't treat the headmaster any differently than you usually would, otherwise he'll be suspicious because you wouldn't have come up with suddenly negative feelings in context with him unless someone else gave you a reason to, as there is obviously no reason for you to be angry with him."

"This is nuts..." He muttered slumping down on the bed beside her.

"Tell me about it..." Amity huffed, "he might have a good reason for doing it. He might not. Regardless he is manipulating a hell of a lot of people including pretty much all of us, I just hope he is the kind of manipulator with only good intentions... Because as much as I don't like it, just his name has a lot of political sway... he's not really the kind of person you mess with... I think the best course of action in dealing with him is to just keep an eye on him. Discreetly, mind you."

_"Its a good thing you have me to do that for you, discreet isn't really a new word in your vocabulary but I think you'll have enough on your mind this year without watching for a perhaps-evil-perhaps-not-headmaster."_

She nodded vaguely in response and set out tiding Draco's room back up to standard.

* * *

The first of September had dawned once again and it took a lot of effort to drag herself out of bed that particular morning.

"I don't feel like going back to school..." She muttered into her pillow.

_"Well neither do I, but neither of us have a choice in the matter... just make sure you stay on top of your work and keep the best in the year title. I won't have you becoming a 'dunderhead' as Snape would put it."_

"I won't let anyone else beat me, you should know that by now... I'm too stubborn," Amity mumbled as she managed to fall out of her bed.

She dressed quickly and set her face to its natural state. As she brushed her hair she pondered her appearance in the mirror. She had grown up a lot since her first year at Hogwarts (just not much vertically, last year she had still been the shortest person in the school and that was counting the first years as well) her face had started to lose its puppy fat making her high cheek bones and straight nose much more noticeable however it also made her heart shaped face more prominent. Most people still said that she looked like her father but had her mother's eyes, but evidently they didn't know her parents very well, she actually looks more like her mother did at thirteen but has a slight look of nobility due to inheriting her fathers classic pureblood high cheek bones and nose. Her hair wasn't even that close to been like her fathers; whilst her father's had stuck up in a multitude of directions her's was a lot neater and had a just lightly tousled look to her pitch black hair. Unlike Hermione she was starting to get a bit of a figure and was lamenting the fact that her childhood was technically over now as she had hit her teenage years, she had had the displeasure of listening to the older years talk for two years now and had already told Ao to smack her if she starts to act as hormonal as they all seem to, because looking back on it she would be quite ashamed at the complete lack of composure that people seem to associate with their teenage years.

After a brief moment of indecision she turned her hair (which now naturally reached to the middle of the backs of her thighs) a pastel pink with pale blue streaks in her fringe.

She placed her glasses on her face and put her laptop into her usual bag, slipping her phone into her jeans front pocket, she double checked she had everything, that Eru was securely in his cage and then dragged her trunk out of the room and down the stairs.

Amity was (unsurprisingly) the first from their group down the stairs and she had a light breakfast of toast and soldiers all by the time Draco had emerged down the stairs followed by Hermione and the Weasleys. She played a game on her phone whilst she was waiting for them to finish up so they could go.

There was typical Weasley chaos that morning at the leaky cauldron and Draco watched bemused as they all ran around like headless chickens, he kept giving Amity confused looks but she- who had been expecting this- simply looked on the scene with a bored eye.

When everyone was finally ready to go there was ministry cars waiting for them, and Mr Weasley attempted to march her across the pavement towards them but not only was she faster than him she was dragging a certain blond haired pureblood after her.

The trip to Kings cross was considerably less eventful than a lot of the trips around London she had taken recently but as she and Draco had ended up in their own car with just the ministry worker, Himiko and Eru there was an awkward silence.

Draco and Amity exchanged looks when the cars would slide through gaps that no ordinary car would have fit through and when they kept jumping ahead of the traffic jams without anyone being the wiser. As far as the two teens were aware it was illegal to place spells on muggle objects (a car being one of them) perhaps the ministry thought themselves above their own laws.

They arrived at Kings Cross a minute or two before everyone else and didn't wait around. They thanked the ministry worker and then headed straight for platform 9 and 3/4. They might be being slightly- yet deliberately- defiant in response to Mr and Mrs Weasley's babying of Amity whilst Draco had been mainly blanked by all of the others, but neither cared how childish it would look to everyone else. Ao tutted and said that she had a teenage attitude all ready but she ignored him.

They snagged one of the last mainly empty compartments on the train which only had one occupant; a teacher by the name of R J Lupin.

Once their things had been secured and Eru was saving (read: guarding) their seats they went back out on the platform to wait for the others, Ao rolled his eyes when Amity practically had to drag Draco off the train.

All of the Weasley's (plus Hermione) placed their things onto the train and went back off the say their goodbyes.

Mrs Weasley kissed all of her children goodbye, then Hermione, and then Amity. She also gave Amity an extra hug, Draco snickered behind her back and she discreetly flipped him the bird.

"Do take care, won't you Amity, dear?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright, Amity quickly wiped any embarrassment from her face and smiled. Then the Weasley matriarch opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron... no, they're not corned beef... Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear..."

"Amity," Mr Weasley said quietly, "come over here for a moment."

He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Amity followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs Weasley. Draco slipped around the Weasley's and stood on the other side of the pillar; shamelessly eavesdropping.

"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave-" Mr Weasley said in a tense voice.

"It's all right, Mr Weasley," Amity assured him, "I already know."

"You know? How could you know?"

Draco slunk off at this point before the others spotted him; knowing it wasn't anything special they were discussing, well, wasn't anything he didn't already know.

"Draco heard you and Mrs Wesley talking last night. He couldn't help hearing," Amity said casually as she leaned against the pillar.

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," Mr Weasley said anxiously.

"No, honestly it's OK. This way, you haven't broken your word to the ministry and I know what's going on... if you haven't noticed I don't appreciate being left in the dark."

"Amity, you must be scared- "

"I'm not actually," She said, "Really," she added fiercely, because Mr Weasley was looking disbelieving, "I'm not trying to be brave or anything like it, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Voldemort or a basilisk, can he?"

Mr Weasley flinched like everyone else does at the name and had the decency to look embarassed when she rolled her eyes.

"Amity, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but-"

"Arthur!" called Mrs Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train, "Arthur, what are you doing? The train's about to go!"

Draco was leaning against the door frame and had his eyes firmly fixed on where Amity was currently having her 'secret' conversation.

"She's coming Molly!" said Mr Weasley, but he turned back to Amity and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I want you to give me your word-"

"That I'll be a good little girl and stay in the castle?" She snapped scathingly.

"Not entirely," said Mr Weasley, who looked more serious than Amity had ever thought he could look, "Amity, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."

She realised a second later than she should have that this should confuse her, and she hurriedly replied, "What?"

There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut, Draco blatantly opened it a second after it had been closed, in full view of the guard who he gave a look that said: 'What are you going to do about it?'

"Promise me Amity," Mr Weasley said, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens-"

"Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" She interrupted blankly.

"Swear to me that whatever you might hear-"

_"Well it looks like L really is the only one willing to give you the full picture..." _

But Amity didn't spare the Shinigami a glance as Mrs Weasley cried, "Arthur, quickly!"

The train had already began to move and steam was billowing from the top, Draco was yelling at her to hurry up.

She ran after the train without a second thought, she'd already promised one person that she wouldn't do anything stupid like try to hunt Black down she didn't need to make the same promise twice.

She pulled off a flawless Kong vault over a bench and raced towards the still open door, people all up the train and on the platform watched with interest as she raced with the train, She only caught up to it as the compartment reached the end of the platform and she leapt straight into the open door, narrowly missing smacking into a stone pillar. She had managed to flatten her blond haired friend as she did so and he yelped as she accidentally kneed him in the stomach as she stood up of the floor from where they had fallen.

As soon as they were back on their feet, however, they looked at each other and burst into fits of giggles.

"That was so close!" She laughed.

"You are such a show off!" Draco managed to say through his laughter, "You could have gone around the bench, but no, You couldn't resist vaulting it!"

"This is not a laughing matter! you could have been seriously hurt, Amity!" Hermione cried shrilly, interrupting them.

"Well, yeah," Amity said, her giggles calming down, "But that's what funny, it could have gone so badly wrong, but it didn't. I'm fine and had a lot of fun. Its the thrill of the thing," She explained.

Hermione, Ginny and even Ron gave her incredulous looks but the twins looked like they understood.

It was the reason Amity had never brought up trying parkour or anything similar to them and why she only asked Draco to try it out with her. Quite frankly they were too timid, it wasn't exactly a safe sport, Draco in particular had gotten some pretty bad scrapes and they often had visited a local infirmary on his behalf (the infirmary in question was now positive that they were both delinquents who liked to pick fights with people bigger than them).

To try something that can easily become very dangerous, get injured and get back up to try again was something she didn't think any of her Griffindor friends would be willing to do, for the house of the brave they weren't particularly very brave but her and Draco were both seekers and she liked to think they were more than appropriately named because to be a seeker she believes you also have to be a thrill seeker, often appropriately named adrenaline junkie, because its the most dangerous position in the game and often involves ridiculous dives. It was due to this belief that she knew Draco would agree to learn parkour once she explained what it was. She had decided to quit going to Aikido that summer and although she would miss her friends it was hard to catch up just over one summer for all the things she missed with it, more so than with her other hobbies. So had decided to try something new to occupy her time, she had a '1st Dan black belt' in Aikido anyway and was perfectly happy not trying for a higher level of Dan.

The twins would probably like parkour (and/or free-running) as well, now that she came to think of it, but she knew their mother would find out and ban them from doing it (she would view it as too dangerous) Draco's mother wouldn't like it either but he would be able to hide it from her or make up an excuse to stop her from banning him simply because he could be quite cunning if he really tried.

Her and Draco shared rolled eyes at the Weasley brood (plus Hermione) and set off to their compartment.

Ron and Hermione hurried after them, Ron telling Ginny to "Go away."

* * *

Once they reached their compartment she sat down by the window, and across from Professor Lupin, Draco sat next to her and Eru jumped into his lap to be petted.

Ron and Hermione followed them in more reluctantly.

"Who's that?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Professor R. ," Hermione said promptly. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"How'd you know that?"

"Its on his case Ron," Amity explained exasperatedly.

"What's he teach?"

"Only defence against the dark arts is free, Weasley," Draco sneered.

Ron glared hatefully at him.

"Pack it in, boys," Amity said casually, "I have something to tell you anyway... Feel free to tune out Draco, you already know this..."

"Does this explain why Mr Weasley held you back and why you nearly splattered yourself on a stone wall?" Hermione asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes it does... now listen," She began.

Once she had finished, Draco was entertaining himself by reading a book, whilst her other two friends looked horrified.

"Oh Amity, you're going to have to be really careful this year!" Hermione cried, "Don't go looking for trouble..."

"We should all know by now that she doesn't go looking for trouble... it has this funny way of finding her," Draco said, sharing a significant look with the girl in question.

_"Yeah... finding you... righhhtttt"_ Ao drawled sarcastically.

"How thick would she have to be anyway to go looking for a nutter who wants you dead?" Ron stammered, looking pretty shaken up.

They were taking this worse than either her or Draco did, in fact they both seemed much more terrified of Black than they were.

"No one knows how he escaped from Azkaban in the first place," Ron muttered uncomfortably, "He was a top security prisoner too..."

"You never know he might have left the country, the ministry's deductions might be wrong," Amity said staring out the window.

"They'll catch him soon though won't they? they even have the muggles looking for him-" Hermione broke off when a tinny sort of whistle sounded out.

Even Draco looked up from his book as they quietly searched the compartment for whatever was making the sound.

"It's coming from your trunk, Amity!" Ron exclaimed, lifting the lid up on her trunk.

Amity smacked his hand away, "You don't root around in a girls trunk, _Baka!_" She snapped.

"Trying to get into a ladies trunk are you Weasley? didn't think you were the type, were you hoping to find her lacy unmentionables?" Draco taunted; smirking.

Ron's whole face turned red, Amity smacked both boys around the back of the head.

"For your information Draco, I don't have lacy underwear, I prefer practicality... doesn't mean I want people snooping through my trunk regardless," She said as she looked at her rapidly spinning pocket Sneakoscope, "I knew I forgot to ward something..." She added in an undertone to Draco, who she knew wouldn't be suspicious (or surprised) of her warding her trunk.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" Hermione said leaning forward eagerly.

"Yes it is-" Ron started.

"It's a cheap one however," Draco pointed out carelessly, not particularly interested.

Ron bristled, "Well, we all know why its saying there is someone untrustworthy in the area don't we?"

Draco stiffened and glared at the ginger headed boy.

"For your information Ron, its never lit up before and Draco stayed at mine for most of the summer remember... the question is: who in this room can't be trusted?"

No one had an answer and whilst the others looked cautiously at the new professor she found herself looking at ugly, ill, rat in Ron's pocket, Hermione's cat was half-kneazle, and Eru was of course a demon cat and both had it in for the rat. Just something else suspicious about the rat that is far too old to be anything but abnormal.

She wrapped the Sneakoscope in a jumper and shoved it back in to her trunk.

* * *

The view from the window was getting steadily darker when Amity's phone rang.

It didn't just ring though, it blared out a loud Japanese song she didn't know the name of and she hurriedly answered, putting the phone up to her ear, as she watched the slightly stirring professor apprehensively.

_"Moshi, Moshi! Ryuuga-kun!"_ She said as quietly as she could.

"B-But electronic devices don't work around magic!" Hermione protested, staring at the slim lined touch phone with shock.

Amity gestured for Draco to explain as she listened to what L had to say.

_"Look closely,"_ He instructed without so much as a hello, one of the lenses of her glasses was taken over by a picture of a street, it looked quite a few years old, it was terrible quality.

Meanwhile, Draco was explaining to an immensely curious Hermione and a confused Weasley the situation.

"She was pen-friends with some Japanese guy a few years they kept in contact a couple of times a year and he worked out she also had magic because... well... it only really if you have magic that you go to some random school with a weird name in the middle of know-where isn't it? He's apparently quite wealthy and he sent her a couple of gadgets for her birthday so they can at least talk in person..."

"Why have we never heard anything about this guy before?" Ron asked, a little jealously.

"Because, Weasley, she doesn't have to share ever second of her private life with you, or anyone else for that matter," Draco replied coldly.

Anyway, back to Amity and L.

_"This is a video from a security camera I have managed to acquire which has a good view of the crime that Black was thrown into Azkaban for, I want you to tell me anything you notice about it..."_

Her eyes widened minutely, 'is this some kind of test?... it's a bit late for that...'

She watched the video play out with interest. Amity spotted Black immediately, he was storming up the street, and whilst his eyes didn't have the sunken, corpse look they do now and his hair only reached his chin it was definitely him. She noticed his expression at once, his eyebrows were drawn together and his lips were narrowed.

_"He's angry... very angry... wait, there was sadness on his face just then before it was wiped away... he has a great resolve to do something... something drastic,"_ She told L.

_"Good... keep watching... and make sure whoever is with you now believe you are having a friendly conversation."_

'So this is a test!... and its not like you need to remind me to act the part, I know what I'm doing, ya know?' She smiled and laughed slightly, as if L had just told a funny joke.

Sirius Black had just confronted someone else on the street, he had spun him around by his shoulder to face him.

The other man, was definitely short and overweight, he had a very runty look to him... overall he looked weak.

'So this is Pettigrew...'

_"Black shows contempt and disgust for the runt... Peter is exhibiting signs of fear and surprise... but I don't see any sadness..."_

_"No... he appears to not miss his friends very much now does he?"_

_"No he sure doesn't... I might be missing something though... I don't have a lot of experience and this isn't an exact science anyway."_

_"Be confident in your own abilities or I won't be able to be confident in you,"_ L said simply.

She laughed loudly once more as she watched Sirius and Peter talk, they were too far away to hear anything and she wasn't a lip reader but Black appeared to get angrier and Peter looked to be getting desperately panicked.

Suddenly over the natural clamour in the street Peter shouted: "How could you?! James and Lily, how could you?! They were our friends! How could you betray them?!" he easily drew the attention of the entire street, they all stopped to stare at the pair of them.

_"Why did I hear that so loudly, even over all the background noise, was a spell used?"_ She asked.

_"I didn't see a wand, did you? but it's possible it was used from the other side of him; the side we can't see from this camera angle... unfortunately this was the only camera on the street that wasn't tampered with... the ministry assumed it was destroyed, actually, but the film survived and it kept rolling." _

Both Black and Pettigrew looked determined for a split second and they both drew their wands at the same time. She noticed however that Peter was actually faster.

There was a loud blast that set her ears ringing, she forced herself not to jump or flinch, the picture was static for a second or two before it reformed. There was smoke everywhere and people were screaming.

As the smoke cleared, the sight was horrific, there were twelve unidentifiable corpses, burned and blackened. More were injured, some holding bleeding stumps that used to be limbs and people were crying all over the street. There was a large crater in the middle of where the road should be, it had even cracked the sewer pipe and disgusting slush was bubbling up from underneath the road. And stood right where he had been before, (looking only slightly dusty) was Black, he was cackling manically and in front of him were shreds of robes and what had to be his finger (the only part the ministry could find)... and all that was left of Pettigrew.

She thought she saw a black blob slip into the sewers but shook her head slightly, she must have been imagining things.

_"It doesn't make sense how did Black survive when all those people didn't, he wasn't harmed at all... not only that but the other corpses were burnt to a crisp why was peter different? it looks more like he was ripped apart than blown apart..."_

_"That was what I thought, and unfortunately I don't have an answer for you... did you notice anything about their little fight? if it can even be called that..."_

_"Yeah... Peter drew first... Black was a few milliseconds slower... so we should have seen some sort of spell leave the runt's wand before he was blown up..."_

_"I agree, something is not right about the situation... did you notice how they spoke before Pettigrew shouted? it was considerably different to how he shout-"_

Amity cut him off, _"Hold on a sec,"_ she said as the train stopped moving.

She didn't take the phone away from her ear (even if she didn't need to use them to speak she didn't want the others to know that) but she turned to Draco, "What's going on? we can't be at Hogwarts yet..."

"I don't know... and I don't think a train with this much magic on can break down..." He said cautiously.

_"Ryuuga... I'll keep the glasses on (obviously) but I'll make it look like I've hung up, I've got a bad feeling... the Hogwarts train does not randomly stop in the middle of the tracks..." _

_"Good Idea..."_

_"Call you back later, Ja ne!"_

She set the screen on standby and put her phone into her jacket pocket.

_"Keep a wary eye out, apparently the ministry is going to use Dementors to keep black out of Hogwarts, trust me you should avoid them at all costs. Quietly activate the visual features I want to see what you see, Black may be attacking the train, be wary."_ L said in his usual monotone.

_"Hajimeru,"_ she whispered, almost silently.

_"Good, it's workin-"_

He broke off as the lights went out, in the compartment, and she was pleased to find that these glasses apparently had a night vision feature because it seemed to her as if everything in the compartment was bathed in green light, she wished it was infra-red though, she had a feeling that it would be more useful right this second.

"Damn..." She whispered, drawing her wand and shifting her posture slightly, ready to attack any threat there might be.

She immediately noticed the difference between her friends, Ron and Hermione were having a whispered, panicked conversation, but Draco had got his wand ready.

She looked out of the window, she mainly saw her reflection in the glass but there were clearly defined dark shapes moving out there.

_"Well unless Black's found some friends I think we might soon be experiencing those Dementors L thinks you should stay away from,"_ Ao said, _"I can't say I've heard of them... Like I said I don't often associate with magicals, especially because the only magical creatures that are close enough to being people so you can actually kill them are Goblins and Centaurs, other magical creatures don't apply to the death note."_

_"This doesn't look good..."_ L muttered slightly, as they were joined in their compartment by Neville and Ginny and Professor Lupin finally woke up.

He was right. Almost a second later a slimy, decomposed hand (that looked as if it belonged to a very watery grave) pulled the door open.

It was followed by a creature in a dark hood and a flowing, eerie black cloak.

The thing drew in a shaking, rattling breath and she felt the air go cold, she felt as if all the happiness was leaving her.

The last thing she heard was a woman crying: "Not her... please take me instead! Not Amity... not my Amity!" and a familiar voice; for once losing its monotone ring, calling her: "Amity! Amity!"

She could hold on no longer and gave way to the blackness.

* * *

**And that's it for another chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! XD **


	9. Chapter 9- Back to Hogwarts again

**Hello!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! ****thanks for all of your reviews, favourites and follows!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Shinigami speech"_

_"Japanese speech"_

* * *

Chapter 9- At Hogwarts once again

There was a light blinking above her, it swayed slightly to and fro, there was a rocking beneath her and before her mind caught up with her awakened state she thought she was on an old ship.

Something large and dark loomed over her; blocking the light from her view.

_"You okay, kiddo?"_ Her shinigami stalker asked.

'Why wouldn't I be okay?... wait a second...'

It was as if a recording had hit fast forward in her head and she lunged straight up into a sitting position, her forehead colliding with a familiar red head; who had apparently been smacking her on the face in an attempt to bring her around.

"OW!" he yelped, as he fell back clutching his head.

She easily brushed off the building ache from her skull, and looked around the compartment; there was no Dementor in sight, but Ron and Hermione was crouched near her on the floor, Draco was occupying the seat she remembered passing out in, Ginny was sat in the corner by the door and had her knees pulled up to her chest, and Neville was white and shaking opposite her and the mystery teacher; Professor Lupin, was currently breaking a large bar of chocolate into pieces and handing them around.

"What in bloody hell did you do that for?!" Ron squealed, his forehead was bleeding slightly and she didn't think her's would be much better.

"You shouldn't lean over an unconscious person then, should you?" She snapped back, agitated.

_"Are you okay? you've been out for ten minutes..." _

She jumped slightly, forgetting he was still 'on the line' so to speak. Swiftly regaining composure, she briskly, yet minutely nodded her head, so the others wouldn't think she was talking to herself.

_"Good... Later I will send you a file containing information on Dementors and ways to deal with them, read it and learn it off by heart, it is imperative that those... creatures... do not catch you interfering with the Black case, they will not hesitate to take out anyone in their way to him. You need to be able to repel them. Goodbye."_ And he hung up.

She had to admit she was a bit disappointed he wasn't more worried about her and was a little incensed by his seemingly complete lack of care on the matter, if anything he just seemed disappointed it wasn't Black who had stopped the train.

She scowled and wiped away a bit of her blood as it dripped down her face, Hermione was currently fusing over Ron who was whining loudly about his head.

Draco scoffed at the pair of them and pulled her up off the floor and onto the seat beside him, Eru leapt into her lap, his fur was fluffed up angrily and he was snarling, She stoked his fur back down and the demon seemed to huff as he settled himself down. Draco tutted and using a handkerchief wiped the rest of the blood off her forehead.

"Good thing you've got a thick skull, or you would have done more than superficial damage..." he muttered.

She merely rolled her eyes in response.

Lupin gave them all some of the chocolate and left to speak to the driver, she ate the chocolate reluctantly at first but wolfed it down once she felt warmth spreading through her cold body and near numb limbs.

"What happened?" She asked Draco, after the silence and fearful looks the others sent her began to get incredibly awkward.

"Well... the Dementor opened the door and it sucked the air in, or something... and it went really cold... I thought I was hearing voices but then I clearly heard a thud behind me and you had fallen out of your seat and onto the floor, you were shaking slightly and you looked really ill... Professor Lupin stepped over you and said: 'None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks, Leave!' but the Dementor didn't do anything so he shot some silvery stuff at it, it resisted though... and tried to push back... but Eru shifted, he filled the whole compartment nearly and started sprouting these blue flames he chased the Dementor right out of the compartment and stood guard at the door..."

She smiled down at her two tailed cat now purring in her lap.

"Who screamed?... I heard screaming..." She asked.

"No one screamed, Amity," Hermione answered warily.

"Yeah but you said there were no voices last year remember and had to eat your own words then didn't you..." She muttered leaning back in her chair.

Lupin reappeared shortly after and informed the others that he hadn't poisoned the chocolate and told them all to get ready because they would be reaching the school shortly.

Ginny and Neville went back to their own compartments and Hermione and Amity promptly kicked the boys out.

"Here we go again..." She muttered, picking up scabbers who had been hiding in a small pile of sweets an throwing him out after Ron and Draco.

_"I hate that rat..."_

'Tell me something I don't know Ao...' she thought rolling her eyes.

* * *

As she clambered out of the carriages outside the school gates she couldn't resist patting the Thestral lightly (and discreetly) then she meandered up the path to the school Draco on her left and the other two just behind her.

"Is it true, Potter? Did you actually faint?" a sneering voice exclaimed.

It was Blaise Zabini, he was something of an enemy, in that he tried to be one but she usually found him amusing in a irritating kind of way and she often commented that he'd need to try harder if he wanted to get a rise out of her.

The only reason he didn't like her was because in first year; when Draco had explained who the boy and his mother were, she had been rather blunt and said: "So, he's the son of a black widow, then?" and had also said he was a vain, ignorant fool but in not so many words. He'd been her self proclaimed enemy ever since, with the help of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode; who were jealous of her, of what exactly they were jealous of she didn't have a clue but she could tell they were jealous of something... she thought that maybe they were just a bit weird. Crabbe and Goyle didn't like her either but knew that she could and would kick their asses into the ground, they had learnt this from personal experience and so they wouldn't go anywhere near her.

Out of all of the Slytherins she had met, the ones she genuinely liked were Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and of course Draco. Daphne and Tracey were neutral in terms of blood status and Theo was willing to overlook blood status if he felt like it; although he hated Ron with a passion he could put up with Hermione because she was clearly very smart.

All of them were academics and just after Hermione and Amity in their yearly rankings... mind you, Blaise was fairly smart too but unlike the others he wasn't good at applying his knowledge practically so she had taken to calling him: _"Anjaku"_ which could be translated as 'Weak-minded,' 'Ignorant' or as 'Empty-headed academic,' depending on who was translating it... personally she thought that any of those would fit Blaise just fine, and it irritated him to not know what she was calling him.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"Did you actually faint?" His eyes were dancing with mirth.

"Considering you seem to have acquired all the facts before confronting me, why don't you tell me if I fainted or not, _Anjaku_?" She taunted, what his opinion of her was, or what he'd heard she didn't care, and although her friends had decided they need to watch her to see if she'll collapse again, L and Draco hadn't said she was weak or implied that passing out made her unstable or anything of the sort, in fact both appeared (from what she could tell) to think it was a fairly normal reaction... so Blaise could sneer all he wanted, she just did not care one jot.

Blaise practically growled as he gritted his teeth together.

"Is there a problem?" Lupins voice sounded out from behind them.

He had just gotten out of one of the carriages behind them.

Blaise just stared at the older wizard in shabby robes, whilst Amity replied, "Oh no, Professor Lupin, we were just headed inside. Blaise here had heard about me taking ill on the train and so he caringly decided to see if I was all right," She could tell Lupin had picked up on her sarcasm but he merely smirked slightly, instead of calling her out for lying.

"Well you might want to move on inside you're blocking the door" Lupin said genially.

"Of course, Professor."

She strode off, winking at Blaise's infuriated expression, _"Ja ne, Anjaku!"_

_"No wonder he doesn't like you... sometimes you can act like a real bit*h..."_

Draco, Ron and Hermione followed snickering.

* * *

"Potter! Granger! I need to see you both!" McGonagall called from across the entrance hall.

Amity let out a great sigh, so much for sitting down and playing a game on her phone throughout the sorting.

"see you later guys..." She muttered as she and Hermione shoved their way through the crowd, well Amity shoved her way through the crowd, Hermione just stuck close behind her.

As soon as both were out of sight, Draco stuck his foot out to the side and discreetly tripped Ron, who fell head over heels into the fifth years in front of them.

He walked off to join his Slytherin friends; laughing.

* * *

Turns out she was dragged to McGonagall's office so Madame Pomfrey could check she was okay, what Hermione was here for she didn't know, all her head of House said was that it was about her timetable, Amity (who was taking Ancient Runes, Care of Magical creatures and Arithmancy) didn't see what the problem could possibly be but then again the girl was trying to take everything. Amity was leaning against the wall outside of McGonagall's office waiting for her friend and head of house to come out.

_"There is just no way she would be able to take all five electives... there isn't enough time in a week on top of everything else you have to do... wait a minute, she better not be trying to steal your spot!" _

Amity ran a bored eye over the agitated scowl on his face and his lashing tail, "It wouldn't matter anyway... they tally up all of your scores so if I do well enough in each individual class I can still easily beat her even though she's taking more classes than me... and if she did beat me because of that I wouldn't count it; its like cheating, no one else in the school is taking all five electives, so it would give her an advantage, I'll just have to work harder than her in everything else... besides I can guarantee that however she manages to get to all five classes it will take its toll on her, she would more than likely have to mess with time to accomplish it and that means eventually when she stops being able to keep up she'll drop a couple of classes, by next year she'll have a normal timetable and I don't need to know any Divination to know that."

_"Good. I would be distinctly annoyed if she cheated her way past you in the rankings, I'm still a shinigami, remember? she could kick the bucket any time I choose." _

"Why do you care so much about where I place anyway?" Amity questioned.

_"Because rank is very important, I'm the fourth ranked Shinigami so however well you do reflects on me, if you look bad I look bad, its all about image,"_ He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Amity shook her head lightly, she didn't think she would ever understand the Shinigami.

"Ao... about the eye deal, what would I actually get out of it? you've been bringing it up a lot recently... and have been trying to talk me into accepting the deal... I get the impression you want me to know something but its one of those situations where you can't tell me..."

The Shinigami sighed,_ "sometimes I think out laws should be more lenient; they don't hold up in all situations particularly where magic's involved... and yes there is something I want to tell you,"_ he sighed again, _"Obviously you know the basics, it will allow you to see a person's name and life span (except your own and that of other death note owners, life span has to be worked out with a complicated formula, mind you) as long as more than half of their face if visible, your actual vision will be red tainted slightly though... it would give you better control over the notebook (well make it easier to use at any rate)... it will also help you, help L, at this point in time anyway... what I want to tell you (and can't) is to do with the Black case and will answer nearly all the questions you have about the inconsistencies you and L found..."_

Amity looked up at him curiously, yet still keeping an ear out to see if Hermione and McGonagall were going to appear soon.

_"To me and you it would look as if you had gold irises, red pupils and pale yellow sclera. No other Shinigami or human would be able to tell the difference however. You will also gain 3.6 times your current vision... which should fix your eye sight all together in fact it would be better than everybody else's by a slight margin... so you might want to look into how to replace those glasses lenses of yours, if you make the deal that is..."_

"Can't you give me any clue how much of a life span I would have left?" Amity asked, she didn't really want to do this, but it was annoying when the Shinigami evidently knew something and she didn't. It had been on her mind since first year when Voldemort had been in the classroom with her and she hadn't known or been able to tell... it was irritating.

_"Your animagus form is a nine tailed Kitsune, the last two of those (those Japanese guys that McGonagall told you about) both reached four hundred and a bit years old before one was killed in a war and the other committed suicide, they had 8 tails (receiving one every 40 to 50 years or so) and only looked about 50 years old... you understand I can't tell you anything less vague than that of course..." _

"400?!... I know McGonagall had said that they are always a kind of adverse effect due to the animal you shift into like she can always see in the dark and her eyes glow slightly in dark light, but living to reach four hundred?! and they would have kept going?!"

_"Yes... but your life span could be anywhere on either side of 400, its a gamble so to speak especially as the oldest wizard was 755... but it will help you a lot if you accept the deal, I know you don't like the idea of this deal but you might need it..."_

Amity shifted her feet uncomfortably as she thought about it.

_"The others will be done at any minute, you don't have to agree now..."_

"I'll think about it..." She muttered.

A second later the door opened and McGonagall walked out, followed by Hermione who looked quite smug about something.

"You won't be that smug when the stress starts to get to you..." Amity muttered knowingly.

* * *

It turned out that they had missed the sorting but not the feast, people stared and whispered as she walked past but she kept her head high, wiped all emotion off her face and moved swiftly to where Ron had saved them seats.

She and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron, whilst she was sitting down Amity made a dismissive wave with her hand at the questioning look Draco sent her from across the room.

The headmaster stood up almost the moment she had sat down, his blue eyes were twinkling irritatingly behind his half moon glasses and Amity cast an annoyed eye over the lurid purple and orange robes the headmaster had chosen to don, not only were they contrasting colours anyway but they clashed even worse with his silver hair. It made her eyes hurt to look at him.

"Welcome! to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began.

_"Don't remind me..."_ Her Shinigami companion muttered.

"I have a few things to say, all of them very serious and I would like to get them out of the way before you are all befuddled by the magnificent feast... as you are all aware by now the train was searched by Dementors who were looking for Sirius Black, our school is of now playing host to the Dementors on orders from the Ministry of Magic... they are posted all around the school grounds; at every entrance..."

Amity zoned out slightly, none of this was news to her... but she jumped slightly when the headmaster exclaimed exuberantly: "And on a happier note, we are pleased to welcome Professor Lupin as the new Defence against the Dark arts teacher!"

He clapped and everyone else followed suit, none were very enthusiastic; baring the people who had been in the same compartment as him on the train, although the Slytherins mainly followed Draco's example and appeared quite welcoming.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hisses near her ear.

She shoved his face away from her before following his line of sight. Professor Snape always applied for the Defence against the Dark arts job but Dumbledore always turned him down hence Snapes grudge against all of the other defence professors, this appeared to go further than that though, he had a look on his face that she had seen directed at her from her uncle many times... Loathing. This went much further than hatred, it was pure and utter loathing for the new Professor. Snape had admittedly loathed her since he had met her but with her potions prowess and very Slytherin attitude despite being placed in the house for the brave he had warmed up to her by the time her second year had started, but she would often catch a guilty look flashing across his face whenever he looked at her, for what reason though she did not know.

"As for our second new appointment," Dumbledore carried on, once the clapping had died down, "The care of Magical creatures teacher has retired to spend more time with his remaining limbs so taking over the position is our very own Hagrid!"

This applause was much more enthusiastic but Amity had to fight back a laugh at the horrified expression on Draco's face, after all she had talked him into taking the same electives as her meaning he would be joining her in Care of Magical creatures.

"Well now that everything of importance has been said... let the feast begin".

* * *

The feast was as nice as usual but Amity was very glad that her work had paid off; last year she had requested at least ten new dishes to be added to the menu which once she had given suitable recipes to the house elves they cooked and both the headmaster and deputy head approved off them and allowed them to be added permanently to the menu but they hadn't been able to get a steady supply of the ingredients until the recently (due to the incidents last year), so whilst Ron stuffed his face, in his usual disgusting manner, with all kinds of fatty foods, sugars and bad carbs, she and Hermione (who had followed her lead) were eating chicken _katsu_ curry with rice. She could spot Draco across the hall explaining what it was to the other Slytherins and eagerly grabbing a plate; one of the places they had visited over the summer was the newly opened 'Yo! Sushi' in London where he had acquired a taste for a lot of different Japanese foods.

Whilst she was eating she made some small talk with the others but her mind was mainly on her conversation with Ao and the file that would now be waiting for her on her computer.

She was therefore very glad when the food vanished, and Dumbledore stood up again.

"Before we all go up to bed, lets sing a song!"

Amity's head hit the table with a thud.

"As apparently the school song is: overrated... although I have no idea why, lets all sing our own favourite song!"

Snape openly grimaced, whilst the other teacher had fake smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Lets begin!"

And so quite reluctantly the school sang, Amity blatantly refused and crossed her arms over her chest, Draco, Daphne and Theo were copying her actions across the hall.

It was an agonizing 7 minutes before Dumbledore finally dismissed them.

* * *

She changed quickly that evening and said goodnight before shutting the curtains around her and turning on her laptop. Just as she expected the file was already waiting for her, she skimmed through it quickly there was a lot she didn't know and the Patronus charm sounded very difficult, she would have to start learning the spell as soon as possible. Something else caught her eye though.

There was another file that L had sent her, he had attached a note to it that said: "Thought this might interest you".

The file contained an e-book entitled 'bloodline limits'.

She skimmed through the contents page and then the index, it seemed the book was about the different magical abilities unique to certain families, why many so-called limits had faded from time, and a list of all the limits that had existed.

One name stood out in the index... Slytherin.

She hurriedly clicked on the link and travelled to the page with Slytherin on.

It was topped with a bold title stating: Blood Destruction.

She quickly read the paragraph: 'Blood Destruction is a blood line limit unique to the Slytherin family line, the most famed user of the technique being Salazar Slytherin himself. Blood Destruction is so named because it is a double edged blade, it sends the body of the user into overdrive; breaking every limit on the human body and of the person's magic; forcing the magic from the core and pouring it through the body. The body is then covered with black patterns almost like tattoos and their magic permeates the air, even being known to change the colour of the sky in the vicinity and crack the ground with pure power. It enables the user to do almost anything and destroy almost any opponent. Due to the nature of the limit it works well alongside of the animagus transformation, Salazar was famous for sprouting massive black wings whilst using blood destruction as despite his parseltongue abilities his animagus form was a raven. Blood destruction will drastically increase strength, speed, agility, dexterity, reflexes, hearing, eyesight and sense of smell however the price is high, when first used the user can only hold the form for a few seconds before they risk death, however each time it is used the user gains a resistance to it and will be able to hold it for longer; by the time of his death Salazar could hold the form for 1 hour. Blood Destruction is known as the most powerful blood line limit to ever exist; using it Salazar was able to defeat Godric Griffindor in under five seconds and would have killed him had he not shown mercy to his fellow Hogwarts founder. It is said that anyone descended from the Slytherin family line can use Blood Destruction however it has not been seen since Salazar death.'

"Well isn't that interesting," Ao smirked.

Amity couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! XD**


End file.
